YEOJA ROOM ?
by PinkyPengu
Summary: DISC!
1. Chapter 1 : The Beggining

_**OwyeahEonnie Second fanfiction**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **YEOJA ROOM's**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Main Cast :**_

 _Luhan_

 _Baekhyun_

 _Kai_

 _And other EXO MEMBER_

 _ **Other Cast:**_

 _SM Entertaiment Artist_

 _ **Pairing:**_

 _ **EXO OFFICIAL PAIRING**_

 _(Hunhan, Chanbaek, Kaisoo, Sulay, Kristao, Chenmin)_

 _ **& Slight Crack Pairing**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Genderswitch for Baekhyun, Luhan and Kyungsoo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **WARNING!:**_

 _ **Bahasa tidak baku, tidak ada EYD, tidak ada KBBI, Ada kata kata kasar dan tidak pantas untuk anak kecil!**_

 _ **Cerita Comedy kerenyes renyah, Comedy gagal, Cuma buat lucu lucuan aja.**_

 _ **YOU DONT LIKE? GO OUT!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Please enjoy, my lovely dovey Readers**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **CHAPTER 1 : The Beggining**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ROOM 1990**

Seorang mahasiswa dengan wajah cantik jalan sempoyongan. Dia keliatan lemes dan ga peduli dengan hujan rintik rintik yang membasahi pakaiannya.

Dia ngebuka pintu apartemennya yang nyaris kaya kosan, soalnya berantakan banget.

 _ **KREEKK**_

Dia ngelepas sepatu, kaos kaki , dan jaket. Dia kembali berjalan sampai seseorang lewat didepannya "pulangnya larut amat bro. Lo gapapa?" Si tiang listrik dengan gigi omas dan bibir dower membuka pembicaraan . Si mahasiswa cantik itu masih diem

"..gapapa. btw umin mana?" Dia ngomong dengan nada lesu.

"Umin lagi mandi pake air panas plus pake sabun lux ungu yang ada dikamar elo. Terus minta bunga yang ada di balkon kamar elo hehe"

"Oh.."

"Kok elo ga marah sih?"

" gue ga mood marah.."

"Lo pasti laper? lo ganti baju sana. Gue siapin makan buat elo"

"makasih Kris. Btw, elo tumbenan masak. lo masak apa? Kayaknya asik" si cantik senyum dikit.

"hehe.. pop mie doang elah"

"..hehehe.."

"Elo ganapsu makan pop mie han?"

"..ada yang lain ga selain pop mie?"

"Oh.. ada ada. Mau itu aja?"

"Iya itu aja."

"oke deh. Berhubung Pop mie juga stoknya udah abis"

Dia diem bentar

"Emang 'itu' tuh apaan?"

"Mie sedap cup. Hehe"

"..."

"han? Lo marah?"

"..."

"Eh jan marah dong ini kan tanggal tua elah"

"..."

"Eh rusa beijing kok lo diem sih?"

"..."

"HEH CINA!"

"lo juga turunan Cina goblok"

"tapi seenggaknya gue kewarganegaraan Kanada"

"Serah lo lah"

Luhan, si namja cantik itu ganti baju. Dia keliatan lemes banget sampai dia ngeliat satu poto yang dia pajang di meja belajarnya . Poto dia.. dengan gaaya yang diimut imutin. Sama seorang namja lain yang badannya lebih gede dari dia, lebih tinggi dari dia, lebih ganteng dari dia, lebih tegap dan lebih macho dari dia, lebih menggoda dari dia, lebih nkdsfoiqwdbqq dari dia. Luhan netesin air matanya.

"hun.. elo harus tau..

.

..gue cinta elo hun..

.

Gue sayang elo..

.

Gue pengen nyium elo..

.

Gue pengen pacaran sama elo..

.

Gue pengen ada di altar pernikahan bareng elo..

.

Gue pengen enaena sama elo hun..

.

Gue pengen nimang anak anak elo(?)

.

Gue pengen kita selalu bersama selamanya kayak kakek-nenek yang di filem UP..

..

Tapi..

.

Kenapa elo ngecewain gue hun?

.

Kenapa elo pergi dengan yeoja seksi itu hun?

.

Kenapa dia nyium elo hun?

.

Kenapa elo nikmat banget nerima ciuman yeoja itu hun?

.

Kenapa elo mendadak normal hun?

.

Kenapa elo ga bilang kalo elo tuh penyimpangan seksual karena elo suka sama gue (pede banget)

.

KENAPA ELO SAMA CEWE SOCANTIK ITU HUN?

.

KENAPA GUE GABISA KAYA CEWE ITU?

.

KENAPA KALO GUE COWO?

.

GUE TULUS HUNNN!"

Luhan nangis sambil tereak tereak gajelas didepan foto Sehun yang notabenenya adalah pujaan hatinya. Luhan gak sadar kalo dipintu kamarnya udah ada si tiang listrik yang bawa nampan dengan mie sedap cup ngebul* diatasnya, sama si bakpao negri ginseng yang bawa saputangan buat ngelap ingus, dia terlalu sedih keadaan Luhan.

"kenapa kalian diem disitu?" Luhan ngomong sambil ngelap ingus

"gue takut ganggu curahan hati elo han" Xiumin bertengger di lawang panto dengan wajah sedihnya.

"iya umin bener han. Nih mie sedap cup buat makan malem kita. Lo bisa cerita semuanya ke kita. Tapi makan dulu ini han"

"iya.."

Kris nyodorin mie sedap cup ke luhan.

"ini rasa apa kris?"

"itu rasa udang patah hati (?) han"

"elo tau kan gue gasuka seafood? Punya elo rasa apa?"

"Kepiting yang tersakiti han"

"punya umin rasa apa?"

"Lobster cemburu liat kecengan ciuman sama yeoja lain(?) han"

"GOBLOK SEMUA RASANYA!" Luhan ngejatohin mie sedap cupnya

"GUE MAU RASA LAIN !"

Xiumin nganga sambil liatin mie sedap cup punya luhan yang udah terjatuh mengenaskan. Kris masih nyeruput Mienya "tapi han.. gaada rasa lain. Itu yang terakhir. Semua bahan makanan kita abis hari ini. Besok pagi gue baru gajian. Gue juga gapunya uang sekarang. ATM sih ada"

Luhan ngeliat Xiumin seketika

"iya han Kris bener. Gue juga sama gapunya apa apa lagi, Cuma ATM"

Luhan pun mungutin semua isi mie sedap cupnya dengan penuh rasa bersalah, dan kemudian dengan paksa makan itu semua.

"sekarang elo ceritain semuanya"

"semuanya apa?" luhan linglung

"Cerita elo han"

"cerita yang mana?" luhan masih linglung

"CERITA ELO KENAPA BISA ADA DI DUNIA INI!" kris nyolot

"oh.. oke. Nama gue Luhan Satria Handika Kusuma. Gue lahir dari pernikahan pak Hangeng Handika Kusuma dan Kibum Sintia Kusuma –"

"ih si setan..

CERITAIN KENAPA ELO BISASEGALAU INI TOLOL!" kris nasteung (nasteung = kesal sekali. Kesalnya sudah sampa ubun ubun. Tapi artinya sebenernya adalah _nas_ dari panas dan _teung_ dari beteung. Panas beteung= panas perut. Menurut Kamus Besar Bahasa Sunda ala ala Author)

"oh iya .. jadi gini. Elo bedua tau Sehun kan?"

"sehun mantan presiden?" kata Umin

"bukan"

"sehun tukang loak yang kemarin nyolong box TV yang isinya kucing kampung lagi melahirkan?" Kris gantian nebak nebak

"bukan"

"sehun bapaknya si Minah tetangga kita?" Umin nebak lagi

"Bukan"

"Sehun dosen yang berewokan itu?" Umin lagi lagi nebak

"bukan"

"Sehun tukang bakso malang pinggir alun alun?" Umin nebak lagi lagi

"bukan"

"sehun yang diseduh si Umin kemarin malem?" kris nyamber

"bukan. Btw itu bihun" dan kris ber'o ria

"sehun yang mana dong kok semuanya salah sih?" umin mulai bingung

"sehun yang ada dikehidupan gue"

Mereka berdua mikir keras, pasalnya mereka aja gatau Sehun yang dimaksud Luhan itu Sehun yang mana. Tapi akhirnya mereka inget ada satu Sehun yang mereka tau. Mereka Cuma tau Sehun itu dari cerita cerita Luhan selama ini. Mereka berdua ini emang bego banget kalo soal nginget nama orang yang ga dikenal sama nginget wajah orang yang baru ketemu, simpelnya mereka itu suka ngerasa asing sama orang asing. (jir demi apa gue pusing sendiri -_-).

"si Oh Sehun?" Umin mulai inget

"iya"

"sehun yang pake behel di belakang gigi?"

"iya"

"sehun yang MABA itu?"

"iya"

"sehun yang putih itu?"

"iya"

"sehun yang ganteng, tinggi, itu?"

"iya"

"sehun yang ABS nya hot banget itu?" Kris nyamber

"iya. Lo tau dari mana abs nya hot?"

"elo pernah bilang han." Bales Kris

"oh iya yah.."

"Sehun yang pacarnya si Iren yang seksi itu kan?" Kris ngomong asal asalan

"I.." luhan diem

"Iren siapa ya kris?" Xiumin ngelirik kris

"itu tetangga kita yang seksi itu loh. Masa elo gatau"

"oh dia pacarnya sehun?" Xiumin nanya lagi

"iya. Tadi pagi pas gue lagi gossip sama ibu ibu di depan, Ibunya Iren bilang"

"terus elu percaya gitu?"

"iya lah"

"wow.. keren lah. Iren cantik, Sehun ganteng. Pas lah itu mah keturunanya juga. Cocok lah! Gue doain langgeng" umin manggut manggut

"kok elu tau Sehun ganteng?kok elo tau Iren cantik?" Luhan sewot

"tau lah. Kan elo sering bilang Sehun ganteng. Dan gue sering ketemu Iren, jadi gue tau" Xiumin ngejelasin

"anjink lo semua"

Mereka berdua ngeliat kearah Luhan.

"Kok lo marah?" kata mereka barengan dan nyaris teriak

"SEHUN GEBETAN AING GOBLOK IH ANYING MARANEH MAH KITU KAING TEH!" (translate : sehun gebetan gue goblok ih anjing ya kalian! Gitu ya sama gue)

"anjrit-sumpah han gue lupa"

"BERISIK LAH ANYING SIA MAH GA SETIA KAWAN" (translate : Berisik lah elo ga setia kawan)

 ***p.s : luhan kalo marah bakal ngomong kasar pake bahasa sunda**

"udah han jangan marah.." umin nenangin luhan

"GUE KESELL SAMA KALIAN. TELMI BENER SIH"

"Udah han lo bikin ff ini geje dan makin panjang"

"oh iya juga yah"

 **ROOM 1992**

Seseorang nyanyi dengan sok merdu sambil nyeduh kopi saset.

"wooowh lagu _Serangan Jantung_ nya EXO emang Daebakk!" dan dia masih bersenandung ria

Kemudian..

"heh kaleng kong guan! Berisik lo" Chanyeol si tinggi sewot

"suka suka gue dong elah. Berisik lo kuping gajah"

"eh apa lo box indomie"

"berani lo yoda starwars?"

"berisik lah Bagyon bakar!"

"anjir muka gue kotak apa spiral sih sebenernya ?"

"trapesium"

Ditengah pertengkaran idiot itu seseorang datanng melerai "eh sudah sudah Chen(tong) sama Chanyeol.. tidak boleh berkelahi. Udah sana maaf-maafan."

"eh kok Cuma nama gue yan di embel-embelin tong?" Chen ngerasa ga adil

"eh berisik lo sendok nasi. Elo juga Onta Changsa!" itu suara Chanyeol, dia emang gampang marah akhir akhir ini

"di Changsa mana ada Onta yeol"

"ye seterah lah gue gapeduli." Chanyeol yang ngerasa omongan Chen bener langsung nyerah dan gapeduli lagi sama berdebatan idiot mereka sebelumnya.

 _ **BLAAM**_ **–sfx:suara pintu ketutup-**

"spadaaaa.. mamih pulangg~!

"anjir Byuncabe" kata si Onta Changsa Lay

"bwahahahaha abis tuh otong lu malem ini Yeol" si trapesium Chen ketawa ketawa

"anjis mampus dah gue.. pasrah ae lah" Chanyeol ngacak ngacak rambutnya

"elu mah demen bukan pasrah" si trapesium berenti ketawa

"hehe sekalian lah" Chanyeol nyengir, ya namanya juga cowo kalo bercandanya ngga vulgar yaa paling bercandanya pake fisik.

"muka dua lo Yoda. Gue sih solehah yah" si Lay mulai capruk

"gue ena ena juga elu minta nagih Lay"

"jir Yeol"

"hai.. kalian kok pada didapur sih?" itu Baekhyun. Si mamih cabe mergokin mereka bertiga

"eh mih. Pulang juga" si Onta changsa mulai lagi kecaprukannya

"mamihh aku kangenn~ mau nenen" si Chentong meluk Baekhyun sambil manja manja

"HEH PALA PERSEGI! SIAPA YANG NGAJARIN LO MANGGIL GUE MAMIH HAH ?! DEMI KETURUNAN KETUJUHBELAS GUE NAJIS JADI EMAK LO!"

"eeh.. itu anu mih.." Chen gagap gagapan

"Yeol yang ngajarin kita manggil elo mamih. katanya Yeol kan papih di apartemen ini. Nah karena elo sama Yeol cocok, elo mamihnya, gitu katanya" Lay memperjelas dan Chanyeol natep si onta dengan tatapan 'anjir si Onta Changsa beneran minta di enaena sama gue nih'

Baekhyun pun malu malu macan "aww.. aku gatau kamu se romantis itu" dia ngomong sambil ngebentuk hati pake jarinya di dada Chanyeol. Jir cabe abis. Chanyeol geli sendiri.

"wow. Ekhm.. gue cabut yah" kata Lay

"byeee" lanjut Lay

"gue juga kayaknya mau ca-" kerah baju si Chen keburu ditarik Chanyeol

Chen natep matanya Chanyeol yang berkata bahwa 'Chen jangan tinggalin gue'. Dan Chen gajadi cabut

Si Baekhyun masih natep Chanyeol dengan manja.

"eh nonton tipi aja yok. Gue mulai geli liatin elo bedua" si persegi trapesium Chen memulai pembicaraan ditengah atmosfir absurd itu.

"gue suka gaya lo Chen" kemudian si Chanyeol ngerangkul Chen dan pergi berdua.

Baekhyun yang lagi asik natep kekasih hatinya ditinggal sendirian di dapur. Dia ngeliat kopi yang tadi diseduh Chen, terus dia minum. "kok gue ngerasa makin jauh ya sama dia" baekhyun nunduk sedih.

Sebenernya Baekhyun udah lama suka sama Chanyeol tapi si Chanyeol keliatannya jijik dan ogah ogahan suka sama dia hari ini. Padahal sebelumnya Chanyeol ga kaya gini. Dia mikir "Pasti ada sesuatu sama si Yeollie"

 **ROOM 1994**

Semua penghuni apartemen ini adalah mahasiswa baru di Universitas ****. Universitas yang sama dengan tokoh tokoh gila sebelumnya. Malam ini malam yang gelap, emang biasanya malem malem ga gelap apa yah?.

Seorang namja pulang dengan sedikit basah kuyup. Kancing kemejanya terbuka hingga dada. Dia kelihatan sangat kusut, namun dia tetap menawan. Tak lama ia meyadari ada yang aneh di apartemennya "buthet bau apaan nih?"

Entah mengapa dari salah satu kamar di apartemen 1994 ini tercium bau yang sepertinya bau kemenyan.

Dari kamar bau kemenyan campur bau ketek itu ada sesosok laki laki hitam lagi komat kamit baca mantra, disana ada lilin yang ngelingkar di sekitar dia, ada pula beberapa barang lain seperti bando, rok, beha(?), kutek dan pocky. Dan ada foto seseorang di depannya. Seorang namja. Terus ada satu Box yang digembok, entah isinya apa.

"Heh dekil lagi ngapain lo!"

"berisik lo albino! Gue lagi ritual!"

"ritual apaan lagi thih lo? Kemarin udah ritual biar kecengan lo thatu univerthitath, teruth ritual lagi biar thefakultath thekarang apa lagi?!"

"gue mau ritual biar dia mau enaena sama gue"

"anjrit pikiran elo emang kotor buthuk ya kil. Udahan ah ngeri gue"

"eh eh eh becanda doang hun elaah. Gue pengen dia berubah jadi yeoja hun"

Sehun si putih albino melongo

"kebanyakan mimpi lo!" dia pun segera mematikan beberapa lilin

"JANGAAAN HUNNN JANGAAAN!" si item yang bernama Kai itu pun Tereak tereak

Sehun akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya dan keluar dari kamar Kai, terus dia keluar dari apartemennya. Lagian siapa juga yang betah nyium kemenyan.

.

.

"jalan jalan kayaknya athik nih"

Dia pun mengitari jalan dan tampak pintu apartemen apartemen lain. Apartemennya ada di lantai 17 isinya si item Kai, si albino Sehun dan si Panda kulit ijo kaya picolo Tao. Katanya sih besok bakalan ada penghuni baru. Tapi mereka gatau siapa. Dia turun pake lift di lift dia ketemu seniornya. Yang satu tinggi menjuang, yang satu pendek tembem. Dia nunduk pas ketemu seniornya.

"eh lo MABA kan?" kata si tinggi yang tak lain adalah Kris

"iya bang" Sehun ngejawab

"lo tau kita siapa?" kata umin

"gatau bang"

Mereka mojokin Sehun.

"gue Kris Adji Baskoro" si kris nyolek dagu sehun

"gue Kim Minseok Yuda Priyatna. Panggil aja Xiumin(jir panggilan sama namanya jauh banget -_-) " Xiumin ngewink ke si sehun

"abang abang tau gue thiapa?" si sehun bales nyolot

"ga tau dek" kata mereka barengan

"gue Thehun" kata si cadel sambil melayangkan flying kiss, tak lupa dengan menaikkan sebelah alis.

"wow lo kece banget de." Si Kris mulai kegoda

"hush jijik ih lo!" umin nyikut kris "salam kenal ya Thehun"

"bukan Thehun bang tapi Thehun(?)" dia mencoba memperbaiki ke-cadel-annya

"sama aja idiot! Eh btw, lu bawa dompet ga?!" si kris mulai melayangkan aksinya

"b—bawa bang"

"pinjem duit!" lanjut umin

"bebe—berapa bang?"

"150 rebu. Besok gue balikkin"

Sehun pasrah ngasih uangnya.

"lo apartemen nomer berapa? Lantai berapa?" tanya umin

"apartemen no 1994 bang lantai 17"

"kita apartemen no 1990, lantai tiga. Besok gue balikin ya. Kita bedua lagi kanker"

"kanker apa bang ? kok ga dirawat?"

"kantong kering. Banyak nanya lu" Kris sewot.

"kita mau beli obat buat temen kita yang alergi. Sama beli makan buat dia" Xiumin jawab dengan baik dan benar.

Mereka bertiga nyampe lantai dasar, dan entah kenapa si Sehun malah ngikutin mereka bedua

"gue jarang liat elo" kata Kris

"iya bang gue jarang keluar kamar"

"hmm terus sekarang kenapa elo keluar kamar" sambung Xiumin

"kamar gue bau menyan bang(?)"

"anjir lo penganut aliran sesat? Lo IS(T)I(T)S YA?"

"bukan bang. Temen gue lagi ritual biar kecengannya berubah jadi yeoja"

Kris dan umin ketawa ketawa ngakak.

"eh bang tapi ritualnya dia tuh kerja teruth loh bang. Manjur"

.

.

Mereka ngga peduli omongan si Sehun. Mereka bertiga ke apotek, terus beli super bubur(?) buat luhan soalnya luhan kayaknya mulai trauma sama mie sedap cup. Umin tiba tiba mikirin sesuatu.

"eh kris elo pengen luhan bahagia ga?"

"pengen lah. Berbusa tau telinga gue denger dia mewek mewek mulu"

"gue punya ide."

"apaan?"

"kita ikut ritual sama si temennya Thehun. Biar Luhan berubah jadi yeoja dan ga galau lagi"

"ELO PINTER MIN!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, duo keong racun itu buru-buru bayar super narik tangan si Sehun dan ikut ke apartemen si Sehun.

Didepan apartemen 1994 ada Tao yang lagi nangis.

"kenapa lu Tao?"

"BAU MENYAAAN GAKUAAAT"

"kai mathih ritual kan?"

"MASIHHHH" Tao masih nangis

"Cuma kai doang didalem?" tanya si kris

Tao bukannya jawab Cuma terpana liat kegantengan Kris.

"Heh panda! Jawab!" Xiumin nyolot

"ngga. Ada bang Baekhyun yang baru tadi masuk buat ikutan ritual" kata si Tao

"MINGGIR LO!" kris sama Xiumin nyingkirin Tao dari depan pintu.

Mereka langsung masuk ke kamar yang ngebul sama asep dan katanya bau kemenyan itu. Disana ada Baekhyun.

 _ **-Flashback 1 jam yang lalu-**_

 _Baekhyun keluar dari apartemennya, enek si Yoda leher jerapah itu ngga mengindahi keberadaannya sama sekali. Kampretkan kalo punya cowo macem gitu? Eh kan Baekhyun juga cowo ya.. udahlah ._

 _Baekhyun ngeliat Tao diluar lagi mondar mandir ngga jelas_

" _Tao ngapain lo?" Baekhyun keheranan_

" _Abaaaang! Itu gera si item kalahka ngomean menyan ih bang! Tao teu kuat bang bau pisan haseupna(Translate: itu bang. si item malah main menyan bang! Tao ngga kuat bang, asepnya bau banget)"_

" _HAHHHH? MIAPAAAAH?"_

" _MI TELORRR"_

 _Baekhyun seketika berubah jengkel "Masiaaa weee goblog! (Translate : Gimana lo aja lah goblok)"_

" _IHH ABANGG MAU KEMANAAA?"_

" _masuk lah! Siapa tau itu Cuma penciuman lo doang yang error. Lo mau masuk kagak?"_

" _ngga bang. Tao ngga kuat sama baunyaa"_

" _elo nyium ginian aja udah melankolis. Gimana nyium eek anak lo nanti. Heran gue"_

" _abang kok gitu sih"_

" _SABODO!(translate: BODOAMAT)"_

 _Dan Baekhyunpun masuk. Tao masih menye menye diluar._

" _Buset apaaan nih, Heh ngapain lo! Gue laporin Sekuriti nih!"_

" _ehh jagann bang!" itu suara Jongin_

" _Ngapain sih lo? Yaallah tobatlah kau wahai aanak remaja!" Baekhyun kultum_

" _gue mau merubah takdir bang" tutur si Kai aka Jongin_

" _hah?"_

" _gue mau rubah kecengan gue yang tadinya cowok tulen jadi berubah gender. Biar gue bisa lebih leluasa sama dia."_

" _lo kalo mau becanda sama Sule jangan sama gue begok!" Baekhyun nunjuk jidat Kai_

" _ngga bercanda bang. nih ya bang, gue naksir dia selama lebih dari.."_

" _lebih dari?"_

" _bentar bang nitung dulu. Esempe tiga taun. Esema tiga taun, tambah kuliah setengah taun. Berapa bang?"_

" _3+3+setengah" Baekhyun ngejawab_

" _iya bang, selama 3+3+setengah tahun bang"_

" _lo emang bego ya kayaknya. Btw, gue juga sama kok. Naksir cowo, dan udah hampir 5 taun"_

" _kalo gitu abang ikut aja. abang bisa mohon buat berubah. Abang Cuma tinggal bantuin gue aja bang. dan sama sama mohon harapan ntar."_

" _lo ngga lagi ngibulin gue kan?"_

" _kagak bang. Sumpah!"_

" _oke gue ikut"_

 _ **-Flashback end-**_

"ngapain disini lo?" kata si Kris yang kenal Baekhyun

"sutt. Gue mau jadi Yeoja."

Si Kai ngeliat ada tambahan dua sosok. "sini, siapa yang mau jadi yeoja? Mana fotonya?"

Xiumin ngerogoh saku, ada foto Luhan, Xiumin sama Kris lagi Photobox. Terus dia robek fotonya sampe kesisa Luhannya doang. Kemudian ngasihin tu foto ke si Kai. Kemudian mereka berempat lajutin Ritualnya. Dasar musyrik.

.

.

Setelah 3 jam lamanya

.

.

"Kok gue Gak berubah jadi yeoja sih?!" baekhyun protes

"eh iya yah kok gaberubah sih"

"lebih baik abang abang pulang. Dan bawa ini bang"

"apaan nih?" mereka bertiga kompak bertanya

"ramuan biar mereka langsung berubah jadi Yeoja. Cukup nunggu sampe pagi"

"LAH TERUS KITA 3 JAM RITUAL TADI NGAPAIN ?" Mereka bertiga kompakan lagi, kali ini geriak

"bantuin gue bang ehehe. Gebetan gue kan jauh bang. jadi perlu banyak bantuan" Kai nyengir

"kampret lo. Untung lo ganteng" Kris udah kesel duluan

"hehe sekarang abang abang mendingan pulang. Minumin itu ke korban terus tungg sampe besok pagi"

Mereka mutusin buat ngikutin apa katanya si Kai . mereka pulang.

.

.

Sehun sama Tao masuk apartemen, mereka nyemprotin HIT biar bau menyannya ilang.

"heh dekil! Bantuin kita bersih bersih ato ngga otong lu gue wushu!"

"iya ngalem dong!" kai bangkit dan mulai ngeberesin semua perkakasnya. Ketiga foto tadi angus kebakar, lebih tepatnya dibakar. Itu bagian dari ritualya si Kai, udahlah Author juga ga ngerti.

"lo dapet dari mana sih ide begituan?" Tao sewot

"dapet dari orang yang gue temuin sebulan lalu"

"lo pikir bakalan manjur apa? Sinting dasar" Tao makin sewot

"manjur. Orang itu sendiri pernah ngalamin. Percaya sama gue"

"Lo nyantet thiapa thih?"

"Gebetan gue. Btw gue bukan nyantet, gue Ritual"

"Sama aje!" si Sehun nyolot

"emang siapa sih gebetan elo?" si Tao nyolot

"si manis Dirga Kyungsoo Chandrawijaya. Kecengan gue dari jaman gue masih esempe"

Tao ngebeku.

"Oh si alith tebel" si sehun ngomong asal

"HEH! Diem lo cadel! Lulus ngomong S dulu baru ngartain gadis(?) gue!"

Tao masih ngebeku.

"nape lu Pikolo?" si kai bingung liatin tao yang diem mematung dan ga napas

"kok elo ga gerak?" si Sehun panik

"Tao lu Wafat?" Kai asbun (asal bunyi)

"enak aje lo! Gue kaget tau!"

"euh naha teu paeh sakalian sih?"(translate: kenapa ngga mati sekalian sih?)

"Ya gimana gue ga Kaget Item. Dirga Kyungsoo Chandrawijaya itu temen sekelas kitaaa! Dia mau pindah ke apartemen ini! Besok! Yang pindah ke apartemen kita itu diaaa! Yang gue omongin kemaren kemaren itu Diaaaaa! Dan elo nyantet diaaa! Dia mau pindah ke apartemen ini! Besok! Yang pindah ke apartemen kita itu diaaa! Yang gue omongin kemaren kemaren itu Diaaaaa! Dan elo nyantet diaaa!"

"Dia temen thekelath kita? Kok gue baru tau tem?"

"kemana aja lo selama ini hun elaaah"

Tao Histeris, Kai mematung, Sehun nyeruput . dan gagakpun lewat.

"GIMANA KALO DIA GAJADI PINDAH?" kata Tao masih histeris

Dan mereka saling tatap. Takut biaya sewa yang mau Kyungsoo bayar ngga jadi. Dan mereka ga dapet uang. Dasar mata duitan.

 **ROOM 1990**

"nih buburnya han" si umin nyodorin super bubur yang dia beli pake uang hasil malak ke sehun plus dimasukin ramuan dari Kai tadi

"kok kalian bisa beli ini?" Luhan lemes, dia kambuh lagi alerginya.

"kita minjem ke orang. Udahlah kita pengen lo ceria lagi, nih obatnya minum yah!"

"makasih ya.. kalian emang temen temen gue yang paling baik.."

"iya han.. kita emang temen temen lo yang paling baik" umin terharu

"den.. emang lo punya temen selain kita?" Kris naikkin sebelah alis

"kagak sih.. yaudah gue makan yah"

"iya ini obat biar elo ga galau lagi"

"gue tau elo galau gara gara si Sehun gebetan elo ciuman sama Yeoja seksi kan?' si Kris mulai prihatin. Xiumin Cuma ngerutin dahi "btw, ini foto elo sama Sehun yah?" Xiumin ngabil salah tau poto yang diframe. Kris ikutan liat foto itu. Mereka saling lirik

"kok gue kaya kenal yah?" kris mulai sok nginget nginget

"kaya si Thehun yang tadi ketemu kita yah.."

"Thehun?" luhan nyambung

"iya adik kelas kita Thehun."

"kalian ketemu sehun?"

"bukan kita ketemunya Thehun. Kayaknya kembarannya deh" si umin jawab

"Thehun itu Sehun. Sama aja. Kata orang dia itu cadel gabisa ngomong S, bisanya Th. Tapi didepan gue dia lancar lancar aja tuh" Luhan tiba tiba flashback kenangan lama.

"ohhhh" Xiumin dan Kris manggut manggut.

"tadi kita ketemu dia.." kata Kris

"dan bubur sama obat elu itu kita bayar pake uang dia" sambung Umin

"Uang si Sehun" lanjut Kris

Luhan Cuma diem mematung.

"hehe jangan kaget gitulah bro" kris so woles

"anggap aja itu sehun yang beliin.. romantis kan?" Xiumin coba ngehibur

Tapi

.

.

Nihil

.

.

"GUE MAKIN GALAUUUUU" luhan nangis kejer

"stop han stop!"

"kita udah punya usaha biar elo ga galau lagi"

"kita punya suprais biar elo ga galau lagi" umin nyoba ngehibur lagi.

"apaan emang?" luhan ngomong sambil nahan nangis

"elo bakal tau besok." Kris ngejawab

"selamat tidur baby Luhan kita. Jangan galau ya. Makan obat terus tidur. Byee~" umin sama kris dadah dadah dan nutup pintu kamar Luhan. Mereka berharap Ritual tadi berjalan dengan sempurna.

"kok elo ikut keluar? Kamar elo kan sama si Rusa"

"kalo besok dia beneran jadi yeoja gimana bego? Gue ga siap liatnya" Xiumin rada sewot

"yaudah deh. Untung besok sabtu, jadi libur"

"Kris."

"ape?"

"kok gue deg degan yah?"

"sama gue juga"

Mereka saling lirik dan sama sama lari ke kamar Kris, mereka ga siap liat sahabatnya jadi yeoja.

.

.

 **Sabtu, jam 6 Pagi**

Kris dan Xiumin bangun, mereka penasaran sama sosok Luhan yang baru. Apa cantik, apa jelek, apa borokan, apa kaya banci ato gimnaa. Tapi mereka gaada yang berani buat diem diem kekamar Luhan.

"gue penasaran. Apa manjur ya ritual goblok temennya si Sehun itu?"

"gue juga"

"eh iya. Elo kenal cowo yang kemarin ikutan Ritual? Yang mukanya cantik?" umin penasaran

"oh si Byuncabe?"

"iya. Dia tinggal dimana?"

"di gedung ini juga kok."

"kamar nomor berapa?"

"Gue ga inget"

"sms dia sekarang! Cepetan!"

"gue gapunya pulsa"

"RAKJEL ANJIR"

"ampun min. Iye gue inget iyee"

"inget apa?"

"Kamar si Byuncabe bego"

"oh."

"..."

"nomer berapaaa?"

"1992"

"CAW!"

"Caw kemana elah"

"ke apartemennya temen lo itu"

"min.."

"ape? Hayu ih!"

"INI MASIH JAM ENAM IDIOT!"

Xiumin diem.

 **ROOM 1992**

Baekhyun sukses bangun paling pertama, di kamarnya Cuma ada dia sama Chanyeol. Chen sekamar sama Lay. Baekhyun nyalain lampu kamarnya.

Dan

.

.

Dia

.

.

Langsung liat cermin

.

DIA LIAT DAHDIR GARING(AIR LIUR KERING) DI WAJAHNYA PEMIRSAA

.

EHH MAKSUDNYAA..

.

DIA BENERAN JADI YEOJA PEMIRSAA

.

.

Rambut cokelatnya jadi panjang sedikit bergelombang, bulu matanya lentik, dia punya ekhm payudara dan otong nya ilang(?) berubah jadi iykwm (if you know what i mean) lah. Dia beneran cantik, cantik banget.

"anjir gapercaya gue bisa secantik inii. Aaahh gue harus terima kasih sama si item yang kemarin"

Baekhyun seneng abis, dia ngeliat kebelakang, Chanyeol masih tidur ganteng. Dia kemudian senyum senyum sendiri. Dia jalan kearah Chanyeol, tapi dia jatoh kepeleset celana piyamanya yang entak sejak kapan jadi panjang banget. Dia ngegulung celana piyamanya itu. Dia jalan lagi kearah Chanyeol kemudian nusuk(?) pipinya pake telunjuk sambil senyum senyum sendiri. Telunjuknya beralih nyentuh bibir Chanyeol, gak lama...

 _ **CUP**_

 **...** ia nyium Chanyeol **.**

"Morning sayang" dia ngelus-ngelus rambut Chanyeol

"love you.." okeh lo semua ga lupa kan kalo Baekhyun ini hobi nyosor-nyosor dan CABEable banget?

Baekhyun keluar kamar, dan Chanyeol ngebuka mata "siapa yang tadi nyium gue? Kok kaya suara cewe? Baekkie kan suaranya serek serek basah?" Chanyeol bingung seribu bahasa

.

.

"Pagii semuanyaa" Baekhyun kibas rambut sambil muter muter. Disana ada Chen yang ga terlalu kaget

"Berubah juga lo" Chen makan kacang kulit sambil nonton Gossip pagi.

"gusti nu agung! Pait pait pait" (Translate: Tuhan yang agung! Pahit Pahit Pahit (kok aneh ya-_-)) Lay yang lagi masak kaget bukan main.

"Ini Gue Byuncabe" dia ngmong sambil ngewink

"wow. Lu bahkan lebih hot dari Hyuna" Lay takjub

"btw, kok bisa sih elo jadi banci? Eh salah, jadi Cewe tulen maksudnya" sambung si Onta Changsa aka Lay

"dia kemaren ikut ritual sama mahasiswa baru yang tetangga sebelah" Chen jawab dengan enteng

"perasaan sebelah kita kakek kakek, dan dia Cuma punya satu anak cowo yang udah kerja"

"maksud gue sebelah-sebelah-sebelahnya lagi. Ah ribet bener jelasinnya"

"oh. Gitu"

"masak mah masak aja kali jan banyak cingcong" Baekhyun sewot.

"eh btw, baju elo gimana? Kita kan disini cowo semua, dan baju lo juga kayaknya baju cowo semua." Si Lay nanya lagi

"tenang gue punya banyak baju cewe."

"elu maniak? Apa stress? Sampe punya baju cewe segala"Lay natep Chen jijik

"yaelah yakali gue begitu. Ini punya sepupu gue yang pernah tinggal disini. Dia lupa bawa box yang isinya baju baju dia. Dia keburu terbang ke Amrik, dan dia udah ga peduli sama baju bajunya. Lagian gaada yang mau ngirim ke amrik" tutur Chen sambil ngunyah kacang

"kenapa ga elo yang kirim ke Amerika?" Lay nannya lagi dan lagi

"idih males banget"

"yaudah elo mandi terus ganti pake baju sepupunya Chen. Terus makan bareng kita"

"oke, gue ambil bajunya ya Chen"

"iye ambil aje"

Baekhyun pergi.

"perasaan bajunya Baek juga kecewe cewean deh" Lay mulai mikir keras

"tapi Cuma beberapa kan? Bamyaknya sih baju cowo normal" Chen diem bentar "kayaknya sih itu juga"

"btw, kok dia mau maunya ikut ritual itu? Kan musyrik "

"yaelah elu. Soleh amat dah"

"nggak. Aku bingung aja. Kok mau maunya sih dia"

"Lo ga nyadar dia naksir berat sama si Chanyeol?"

Lay mikir keras

"OOOOOHHHH. Jadi gara gara itu?"

"iya bego"

"hmm. Iya juga sih, dia mah kelakuannya udah kaya cewe sih jadi ga susah buat menyesuaikan diri. Iyaa gak? Wkwkwk" si Lay ini omongannya bener banget. Baekhyun bahkan ngoleksi pewarna bibir yang harusnya buat cewek.

"iya hahaha"

 **Ting tong torong tong tong tong tong tong-sfx bel-**

Bel bunyi tanda ada orang yang bertamu. Siapakah itu?

Dora

Boots

Doraemon

Entah siapa

Jurig(hantu)

Siapakah yang memencet bel? Mari kita lanjutkan.

.

"iye bentaar"

Chen ngebukain pintu, dia ngeliat sosok yang ngga asing dimatanya

"eh Bang kumaha damang?(translate:eh bang gimana sehat? Atau gimana kabarnya?)"

"siapa lo?" Kris mengerutkan dahi

"ini Chen adik kelas kesayangan aku yang taun lalu aku kenalin kris. Masa lupa"

"wajahnya aneh jadi gue lupa"

"pasti mau bilang muka gue kotak" Chen nebak nebak sotoy

"gak. Muka lo ga kotak kok. Pala lu yang kotak"

Kris masuk seenak jidat. Xiumin Cuma ngepukpuk pundak Chen.

Kris masuk sampe kedalem dalem. Dia ketemu Lay yang lagi masak, pas kris sama umin lgi laper banget. Mereka kan udah gak punya apa apa lagi di rumah.

"masak apa lu cing?"

"kamu ngomong ke aku?" si Lay begonya kumat

"bukan. Ke hantu di belakang elo"

"dibelakang aku ada hantu?"

"gue ngomong sama elo taikkk!"

"oh hehe"

"Jawab kek pertanyaan gue!"

"Ini masak ayam tepung pake saos asem pedes"

Kris duduk dimeja makan. Ngga lama Xiumin sama Chen ikut duduk, tapi mereka duduk di kursi bukan dimeja macem si Kris. Mereka lagi sibuk cingcong sampe Chanyeol dateng dan duduk disamping Kris, dikursi bukan di meja lagi.

"wew. Otot lu makin kenceng aja. Apa kabar bro?"

"oh hai hyung. Btw thanks. Gigi lo juga makin maju aja"

"anjink" Kris bete seketika

"hehe. Tumben banget hyung kesini?"

"gue mau ketemu si Byuncabe"

"kok pake duduk di sini segala?"

"..." kris dathglare ke si Chanyeol yang ngomongnya terlalu frontal

"kan bisa duduk disofa sambil nonton TV"

"GUE NUMPANG MAKAN. PUAS LO" Kris ngegulung lengan bajunya

"hehehe"

Kris udah ancang ancang nyekek Chanyeol

"ampun bang" Chanyeol megang kedua tangan Kris

"lo minta ampun apa modus mau pegang tangan gue?"

"dua duanya bang" Chanyeol nyengir, giginya yang putih bersih berjajar dihadapan Kris. Silau.

"aah~kamu inii abang kan jadi malu~~" kris nonnjok nonjok lengan Chanyeol dengan manja

"aahh~~ abangg ihh jangan gitu dong~" Chanyeol bales mukul kris dengan napsu.

"Sakeeet Yoda!" si Kris kesel dan ngerasa ini tuh ga adil. Tuhan tuh ngga adil. Kenapa tonjokkan manja Kris harus dibales dengan pukaulan napsu yang sakit abis. Kenapa tuhan? Tuhan mengapa Kris berbeda?

Oke skip, lanjut ke Cerita.

Masakan Lay selesai. Lay nyiapin Minuman . dan duduk disamping Chen sama Xiumin. Dihadapannya kursi Kosong, itu kursi buat Baekhyun. Dan kenapa si Cabe mandinya lama banget? Oh iya dia kan udah jadi Yeoja sekarang.

"gaes bisa cepetan ga makannya? Perut gue udah joget Rednya HyunA nih" Xiumin ceplas ceplos dan gasadar ini rumah orang lain.

Semua orang disana serentak neliatin Xiumin. Dan Kris pasang wajah 'elo-malu-maluin-gue-bakpau-korea!'. Tapi semua itu tidak berlangsung lama setelah Baekhyun ikut duduk di sana.

"dateng juga lo Baek. Lama bener dah" Chen nyapa Baekhyun duluan.

Lay melongo liatin Baekhyun, Chanyeol melongo terpana liatin Baekhyun, Xiumin melongo liatin Baekhyun, Kris melongo inget jemuran liatin baekhyun. Author melongo liatin buku paket karena besok Try Out terakhir. Semuanya melongo ga percaya kalau Baekhyun bisa jadi Bekhyunwati. Cantik Banget. Kaya personil girlband.

.

.

 **ROOM 1994**

Kai lagi asik makan Pizza yang kemaren mereka pesen, maklum lah di kamar ini tajir semua dan Cuma Kai yang kulitnya item. Kok ganyambung yah? Maksudnya Cuma Kai yang rakjel.

Sehun lagi mantengin layar Hpnya, sambil minum susu. Dan Author yakin yang dia minum tuh pasti prenagen, atau SGM Bunda. Bukan deng, Author yakin itu susu indomilk rasa melon .

Tao lagi komat komat kamit baca mantra , dengan segelas air putih lalu Kai disembur! (p.s: baca sambil nyanyi lagu mbah dukun. Yang seangkatan sama gue pasti tau lagu ini. Dulu pernah ada di KDI 1). Maksudnya Tao lagi teleponan gituuu..

"Kyung, beneran jadi kesini kan?"

.

"Iya udah gausah khawatir."

.

"gue tau masalah elo kok"

.

"udah gausah malu."

.

"disini ada biang kerok dari masalah elo"

.

"lo kesini ya plis"

.

"soalnya gue udah seneng banget biaya sewanya dibagi berempat"

.

"yaudah itu gampang"

.

"kyung lo dimana ? kok sepi sih?"

.

"haaah? Lo didepan rumaah? Eh kamar? Eh rumah eh ini apaan ya nyebutnya. Yaudah bentar yah"

.

"lo telepon siapa sih riweuh banget" si item sewot.

"elo kalo habis mandi pake baju dong jangan keliaran sambil telanjang dada. Jijik anjir, percuma disini kagak ada yang napsu elah"

"Bodo amat. Bawel lu Pikolo"

Tao manyunin bibirnya, mau nangis. Maklum dia anak mommy banget.

 _ **Ting Ting bukan permen ting ting bukan biskuit**_ **—**

Bel pun berbunyi dan memecah keehningan.

"heh berantem mulu lo. Tem ngalah dong lo thama anak mamih kaya thi Tao, udah thana bukain pintu" si Sehun merintah berasa jadi Raja.

"iye bentar" Kai ngebukain pintu, dengan anduk masih bertengger di lehernya

"Siape?"

 **KREEKK**

Kai terpaku. Dia diem 1001 gerakan. "cari siapa yah?"

Cewe pendek itu nunduk sambil buka hp "Ini rumahnya HuangZitao kan?" kemudian cewe itu ngangkat kepalanya dan natep Kai.

Kai Blushing, cewe itu tereak "AAAAAAA PORNOOOOOO"

"anjir teriakan perawan" si Sehun ngehampirin pintu, bukan ngehampirin Kai tapi ngehampirin anak perawan yang tadi tereak. Dia nutup mulut cewe itu, si cewe ngebuka mata dan ngeliat sehun dengan tatapan 'tolong, si item itu mau perkosa aku'.

Sehun mematung juga "anjir.. Cantik" Tao ngeliat kearah pintu yang udah kehalangan sama Kai dan Sehun. Dia kemudian nyamperin mereka dan narik kerah dua cowok yang tingginya hampir sama.

"Kamu gapapa kan Kyung? Sini masuk. "

Dan Kyungsoopun masuk, meninggalkan Sehun dan Kai yang masih asik cengo-cengoan.

"KYUNG?" Kai sama Sehun noleh kearah cewe itu. "KYUNGS(TH)OO?" mereka tereak lagi

"iye pe'a. Bawel bener" Tao sewot

"kenalin, gue Thehun. Kita thekelas tapi kok gue ngga tau elo ya" sehun nyodorin (?) tangannya

"Do Kyungsoo. Dan aku juga ngga kenal kamu hun.." cewe berbando dan berambut hitam panjang diam sejenak dan kemudian megang tangan sehun. Apa lagi kalo bukan buat salaman?

"kemarin baru aja dipelet dan berubah jadi Yeoja. Bukan dipelet deh kayaknya. Disantet(?), dikutuk dan diguna-guna" Seketika si pelaku langsung sweatdrop.

"elo ga kenalan tem?" si Sehun ngelirik ke si item Kai.

"kagak, gue mah udah kenal dia"

"tangan nya lembut banget, kaya habith nyuci pake Rintho. Wangi lagi" si Sehun manas manasin Kai

"anjir itu kecengan gue hun! Lo kan punya kecengan juga kali!" Kai sewot

"hehehe damai tem damai"

"btw liat deh, Ritual gue manjur, apalagi kemaren yang ikutan Ritual banyakan."

"Thiapa aja emangnya?"

"Gue, Bang Kris, Bang Umin, sama Bang Baekhyun"

"gile nyantet thiapa aje lo pada?"

"gue nyantet si Kyungsoo, bang Baekhyun nyantet dirinyaa sendiri-"

"buthet" si Sehun motong omongan Kai

"Bang Kris sama Bang Umin nyantet temen sekamarnya"

"anjrit. Parah"

"katanya temen sekamarnya lagi galau"

"oh gitu. Ngomong ngomong thoal galau. Gue juga lagi galau."

"Galau kenape lu ? tumbenan punya perasaan lu"

"anjink"

"Kecengan gue liat gue lagi ciuman thama kecengan gue yang lain"

Kai nganga. Dia ga ngerti. Maklum telmi.

"Maksudnya?"

"jadi gue punya kecengan. Nah kecengan gue liat gue lagi ciuman thama kecengan gue yang lain. Dan gue kaget karena kecengan gue nangith path liat gue ciuman sama kecengan gue yang lain itu tem."

"anjik aing makin ga ngerti omongan maneh hun(translate: anjrit gue makin gangerti omongan elu hun)"

"JADI KAN GUE SUKA SAMA LUHAN HYUNG, NAH TERUTH KEMARIN LUHAN HYUNG LIAT GUE LAGI CIUMAN SAMA IREN NOONA. GUE KAGET KARENA LUHAN HYUNG TERNYATA LIAT ADEGAN CIUMAN GUE THAMA IREN NOONA. TERUS LUHAN HYUNG NANGIS. GITU. LO MATHIH GA NGERTI JUGA TEM?"

"nah gitu dong. Gue ngerti kalo gitu"

"ampun dah"

"tapi thebenernya gue thengaja thih ngebiarin Iren noona nyium gue"

"jablay banget jir"

"gue pengen liat dia cemburu apa kagak. Tapi kayaknya dia cemburu deh. Dia ga ngontak gue lagi thoalnya"

"jadi lo sukanya sama siapa?"

"Luhan Hyung lah"

"terus si Iren?"

"gue Cuma demen thama dada dan pantatnya doang elah, theksi gila. Eh tapi dia kegeeran dan ngira gue thuka thama dia, teruth dia tiba tiba nyium gue. Dasar jable"

"goblok lu. Napsuan banget elah"

"heh ngaca dong! Elo lebih parah"

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu Tao dan Kyungsoo

.

.

"mereka kok ngomongnya kotor sih. Kan ada perempuan" kyungsoo udah mengakui jati dirinya

"maaf ya mereka emang kotor. Apalagi Kai, udah mah kotor, bau tengik lagi"

"kamu gak boleh kaya gitu. Dia kan temen kamu." Kyungsoo ngebela Kai. Kai Cuma blusing sambil so so ga denger.

"eh iya.. Tao"

"apa kyunggie?"

"Kok Kyungie?"

"habis kamu kan udah berubah gender(?)"

Disitu Kyungsoo ngerasa kaya di tembak sama Ramboo.

"hehe maaf ya Kung"

"iya gapapa"

"mau ngomong apa tadi?"

"bisa ngga kamu suruh Kai pake baju. Aku risih liatnya"

"Risih apa doyan?" Tao malah nanya

"ri..risih"

"Yakinnn?"

"i..iya risih"

"Yakinnnnn?"

"i..i ya"

"Iya apaan ? iya doyan?"

"aaaaa taooooo" Muka si kyungie merah, semerah muka Kai saat ini.

"hehe iya iya" Tao pasrah

"Itemmm pake baju sekarang! Sehunnn buruan beli makanan! Ato paling ngga Delivery apaan gitu"

"jangan beli. Kita buat aja. Hemat uang. Kita kan sewa apartemen" Kyungsoo narik tangan Tao. Sebenernya nggak cuma dia yang ngeluarin uang buat apartemen ini, karena apartemen ini udah dibeli sama Tao duluan. Jadi Sehun, Kai sama dia harus bayar cicilan bulanan ke Tao.

"wow calon istri idaman nih"

"PAKE BAJU LO KAMPRET" Tao ngelempar bantal

"iya pikolo"

Kai minggat dari sana. Buat ganti baju.

"Teruth gue harus gimana? Belanja bahan makanan apa delivery?"

"belanja aja. Lebih hemat"

"tapi kita gaada yang bisa masak" Tao beralasan

"biar aku yang masak."

"tapi aku ga bisa belanja" Tao sengaja ngomong gini, biar dia gak keluar rumah

"yaudah aku aja yang belanja"

"eh jangan jangan masa Kyungie yang ngelakuin semuanya? Udah biar Sehun aja yang belanja. Kyungie tulis aja butuh apaan"

"oh iya deh" si Kyungie langsung nulis semua bahan masakan yang ia butuhin buat masak ntar. Kecepatan menulisnya 0,01 detik/dua kata.

"nih. Maaf ya ngerepotin"

"ah gapapa kyungie. Dia mah udah biasa direpotin" kok malah Tao yang jawab ya?

"iya gapapa. Gue cabut ya"

Sehun pun Pergi dan ia menyadari sesuatu.

Tak ada uang sepeserpun di dompet.

Adanya kartu atm sama Kredit. Yakali kepasar pake kartu gesek?

Sehun males ngambil duit dulu ato bayar pake uang di tabungannya.

Dia inget utang dua abang abang kemaren. Karena mereka janji mau ngembaliin uang itu hari ini, jadi kalo Sehun tagih gamasalah kan? Dia caw ke apartemen dua abang abang itu, di lantai dua. Kamar 1990.

 **ROO 1990**

 _ **TEEEETTT**_

Bel bunyi, Luhan baru bangun jam segini. Efek kebluk dan galau. Dia bobo Cuma pake kemeja dan celana pendek. Dia bukain pintu.

"Siapa ya?" Luhan masih sempoyongan

"eh.. kayaknya thalah kamar"

"cari siapa ya?" pandangan luhan mulai agak fokus

"Cari bang Umin sama Bang Krith dek"

"dek?" Luhan ngerutin dahi "eh.. Sehun?" pipinya langsung merah

"maaf siapa ya?" Sehun ngerutin dahi "kita kenal?"

Luhan ngebeku, dia mau nangis. Dia gakuat lagi. Dia galau lagi "kamu lupa?"

"kamu thiapa? Thehun gapernah kenal perempuan secantik kamu. Perempuan yang Thehun kenal kaya jablay themua" dalem hati dia mikir 'kecuali emak gue'.

"ini aku hun" Luhan megang tangan Sehun terus natep matanya dalem.

Terus dia liat

.

Bayangan wajah dirinya sendiri.

.

Rambut panjang

.

Lurus dengan bagian bawah curly membahana(?)

.

Dia kaget dan megang kedua pipi Sehun, buat ngaca di matanya Sehun

"gu..gue cewe?"

Disitu Sehun mikir keras 'apa cewe ini lupa diri?'

Luhan narik kerah kemejanya

"gue bahkan punya..." mukanya meraah banget

Terus dia natep Sehun. Sehun ikutan natep Luhan. Mereka saling tatap, kemudian nari india.

"gue.. malu" dia nutup mukanya sendiri

"elo gapapa?" Sehun agak khawatir. Sambil megang tangan Luhan

"gue malu banget. Jangan liat gue" Luhan nangis dan spontan meluk Sehun. "Gue malu sama elo .. malu"

Sehun ngerasa kalau dia kenal sama orang ini. Tapi siapa yah? Sehun punya feeling kuat sama cewe ini, dia bales pelukannya. "udah gausah malu. Elo cantik banget. Mirip sama orang yang gue suka".

Seketika luhan inget si Iren "maksud lo Iren?"

"bukan."

"terus siapa?"

"elo cantik, mirip sama Luhan Hyung. Gue jadi kangen banget sama dia. Elo bikin gue inget sama dia"

Luhan meluk Sehun makin erat dan dalem hati dia tereak 'INI GUEE LUHAN HYUNG CADEEL!'

Luhan ngangkat kepalanya "apa semirip itu gue sama Luhan?"

"iya.. thampe gue rathanya mau nyium elo, padahal gue ga kenal elo"

Luhan blushing, dia nutup matanya. Sehun ngedeketin wajahnya.. jarak mereka Cuma tiga senti.

Mereka nyaris ciuman

.

Namun semua itu berubah saat

.

.

Kris

.

Dan Umin

.

.

Mergokin mereka

.

.

Dan tereak kenceng banget

"CIEEEEEEEEE"

Luhan sama Sehun ngelirik mereka berdua

"abang Krith.. Bang Umin?" sehun terbata bata

Dan luhan ngasih tatapan dathglare sambil ngomong dalem hati 'emang anjik lo bedua'.

"lo pasti mau nagih yang kemaren kan?" kris ngedatengin Sehun

"maaf ya. Kemarin duitnya kita pake buat ngasih makan cewe yang ada didepan lo" Umin lanjutin sambil cengar cengir

Sehun ngeliat ke arah cewe di depannya. 'oh duit gue dipake buat cewe ini? Kok mendadak gue ikhlas ya'

"maaf.. sebentar ya. Biar aku aja yang ganti" Luhan ngerasa bersalah btw luhan kok jadi manis banget ya kalo ngomong pake aku-kamu. Ah sudahlah.

Luhan jalan masuk ke dalem rumah tapi sehun narik tangannya. Luhan ngebalik kebelakang.

"udah gausah. Kalo buat elo itu ga masalah. Gue ikhlas kok" Sehun senyum yang bikin Luhan dsnakdnakdnwkla banget

"Gue cabut belanja dulu ya. Bye bang" Sehun nepok dua bahu abang abang itu. Dan keduanya masuk ke dalem. Luhan juga.

.

Di dalem

.

"SURPRAIS KITA MANJUR KAAAAN?" Xiumin seneng bukan main

"LANGSUNG MAU MUACH MUACHAN DIDEPAN PINTU O MAY GADD!" kris ikutan alay

"GUE MALUUU MONYONGGGG!"

"TAPI ELO SENENG KAN? " kris nyengir

"elo bisa ciuman sama dia tiap hari tanpa harus ngegalauin penyimpangan seksual, lo bisa enaena sama dia . dan yang lebih baik adalah LO BISA PUNYA ANAK DARI DIAAAA-"

GEPLAKKKK

Luhan ngegampar Xiumin seketika,"omongan lu terlalu vulgar Bakpao daging!"

"GUE DALAM MASALAH BESARRR!"

"hah masalah apaan?" Kris duduk nyante, mengingat utangnya kandas begitu saja berkat Luhan.

"GUE GABISA KE KAMPUSS! DAN..."

Xiumin ngebuletin matanya dengan sempurna. Sepertinya dia tahu masalah luhan.

"DIA GAK PUNYA BEHA! DAN CELDAM CEWE! GAK PUNYA ROK! GAK PUNYA BAJU BAJU CEWE! GAK PUNYA SEPATU CEWE! GAK PUNYA SEMUANYAAAA DOWERRR!" Xiumin ngelanjutin omongan Luhan

Kris ngerasa bibirnya makin tebel. Xiumin ngerasa pipinya kaya dipompa jadi makin bulet, Luhan malah gigit bibir sambil mikirin Sehun yang nyaris nyium dia tadi.

Xiumin ngeluarin dompet.

Kris ngeluarin dompet

Luhan juga ikutan ngeluarin dompet

"okeh.." kris menghembuskan nafas terakhir nafas panjang

"Kita belanja semua kebutuhan elo hari ini. Lo pake aja baju lo yang masih masuk kalo dipake cewe. Kita pake uang di ATM"

"okeh"

"dua puluh menit lagi kita berangkat!"

Mereka pun lari kekamar masing masing buat siap siap. Tapi Xiumin lari ke kamar Kris karena dia gak mungkin ke kamar Luhan yang udah jadi Yeoja.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian mereka berangkat. Kris nyetir mobilnya, Xiumin duduk disamping dia. Luhan duduk dibelakang. Kris fokus nyetir, Xiumin telefonan sama entah siapa, Luhan liatin mereka berdua dari belakang

"jir gue dikacangin"Luhan bete

Setelah tiga puluh menitan. Xiumin berenti teleponan.

"Gue habis telepon Adek gue"

"terus?" Luhan jawab dengan nada super datar

"Katanya dia mau ngasihin beberapa baju dia yang udah ga dia pake. Gimana? Daripada harus beli banyak baju? Ntar kita tekor. Iya kan han?" Xiumin nyengir

"Adek lo tinggi ga?" Kris nyaut

"njir. Jangan sambil ngehina gue juga kali"

"ye gua mah kagak ada maksud ngehina elo min" bales Kris kalem

"nggak kok dia ga tinggi. Gimana weh oppanya"

"wkwkwk ngaku juga lo"

"tai lo"

"jadi gue pake beberapa baju adek lo?" Luhan nanya lagi

""bukan. Baju babeh gue han. make nanya lagi"

"elo jangan sok perfeksionis ya han. Terima aja sodakoh adeknya si Bakpao." Kris ngomong didalem hatinya, dia takut kena amuk rusa jadi dia ngomong dalem hati ' _soalnya gue gamau duit gue tekor gara gara kudu beli belanjaan elo han'._

"yaudah. Gue terima, tapi gue juga pengen belanja baju baju cantik pilihan gue. Gue mau yang berbau pink. Gue kan suka pink"

Kris sama Xiumin saling lirik untuk sesaat 'ngakunya aja manly. Udah jadi cewe mah kebuka kedoknya'.

Mereka nyampe di Myeongdong. Malkum lah dari Bandung ke Myeongdong kan deket. Lah kok ? #abaikanm

"Elo sama Xiumin dulu ya. Gue ada urusan sebentar"

"Ngapain? Kemana lo?" Luhan mengintimidasi

"ngambil duit gajian elah"

"oh. Lo harus balik lagi kesini! Awas kalo kagak! Lo tidur di balkon!" Xiumin ngancem

Kris sweatdrop dan berlalu.

Luhan dan Xiumin mulai mengitari tempat tempat yang menjual perlengkapan wanita dan tektek bengeknya. Luhan takjub dengan keindahan pakaian pakaian wanita, Xiumin ikutan ngiler liatin pakaian dalem wanita.

"ngapain lo ikutan masuk kesini? Lo ga malu? Lo diliatin tolol"

"Ngapain malu? Pura puranya kan gue pacar elo" Xiumin ngerangkul Luhan, Luhan cuek aja

"ehehe lo bener juga. Yaudah kalo gitu bantuin gue milih"

"milih apa?"

"ya ini lah" Luhan nunjuk daleman, Xiumin nelen ludah.

Tapi ngga lama setelah itu

.

.

"Menurut gue yang ini aja han. Liat lucu banget renda renda"

.

"eh han ini cobain deh. Ada bulu bulunya"

.

"han han liat yang ini baguss hitam menggoda"

.

"han han ini juga nih lucu talinya ke belakang leher macem bikini"

.

"han han.."

.

"liat deh"

.

"ini lucu han"

.

"ih ini cute banget"

.

"han liat yang ini transparan gitu wakakakk"

.

"han"

"han"

Dan semua pengunjung bingung, karena Xiumin exited banget sama daleman di toko itu. Luhan Cuma geleng geleng, tadinya mau pura pura gakenal tapi udah ga mungkin. Orang mereka dateng barengan sambil ngobrol.

Setelah nyoba segudang bra yang dipilihin Xiumin ada beberapa yang dia beli. Di kasir Luhan nanya sama si penjaga kasir "mm.. Eonnie, ini bisa langsung dipake kan? Ini bersih kan?"

Si Kasir ngejawab sambil agak semangat "Bersih kok dik. Soalnya kami selalu menjaga kebersihan barang kami. Tenang aja ngga perlu khawatir".

"oke. Thanks Eonnie" Luhan senyum ke si Kasir

"kamu cantik banget dik. Sayang pacarnya boncel"

Xiumin deathglare ke si Kasir.

.

"Habis ini apaan lagi?"

"Baju, Rok, Sepatu, Aksesoris, Parfum sama make up yang sederhana aja"

"oke" Xiumin keliatan ga masalah nemenin sahabatnya beli barang barang keperluan barunya.

Luhan ngga terlalu seneng sebenernya, tapi dia mikir 'pasti ngga akan berjalan lama. Ntar juga gue balik laki lagi'.

.

.

Setelah mereka membeli enam potong baju, empat rok, tiga celana, dua sepatu, satu bando. Empat gelang, dan make up mereka mutusin buat nungguin Kris sambil pesen makan di McDonald's. Ngga sampe sepuluh menit Kris dateng.

"gile. Langsung dipake juga tuh baju"

"lucu ya? Semuanya gue yang pilihin" Xiumin bangga

"CUBANGS IHH. WEDGES LO LUCU BANGEETT, ROK LO MANIS BANGEETT, BAJU LO KETAT BANGET, BANDONYA LUCU IHH GUE JUGA MAU" Kris mulai kumat bencongnya.

"njir kumat" Xiumin megang jidat.

"apaan sih Kris. Udah ah. Yuk pulang. Lagian kita udah pesen buat dibawa pulang" Luhan nyeruput Floatnya

"yaelah baru beres nyetir masa nyetir lagi"

"yaudah sini biar gue yang nyetir" Luhan nagambil kunci mobil ditangan Kris

"elo berdua bawain semua belanjaan gue sama makanan kita"

"jir di babuin" Kris mendengus kesel

"heheh tabah ya. Elo sih tadi pake pergi segala".

"ye maap kali"

 **ROOM 1992** sepeninggal Kris dan Xiumin

Baekhyun yang ngga bosen bosen ngaca dikamarnya. Sambil moles liptint pink di bibirnya "ada manfaaat juga gue beli ginian"

Baekhyun nyolokin Hairdryer, tadi dia belom sempet keringin rambut.

"kok susah ya ngeringin rambut sambil sisiran. Duh ribet ya rambut panjang tuh."

.

Ngga lama kemudian

.

"hmm ternyata ga susah susah amat ya" dia ngomong sendiri.

Karena kecabe-cabeannya udah menjamur sampai ke tulang iga, dia ga terlalu makan waktu buat ngeringin rambut. Sekarang tinggal catokan , jangan tanya kenapa dia punya catokan. Oke?.

Bagian depan kanan, beres

Depan kiri, beres

Tengah kanan, beres

Tengah kiri, beres

Bagian atas beres

Poni beres

Pas bagian belakang, karena matanya Cuma dua dan ada di depan . otomatis dia ga bisa ngeliat ke bagian belakang.

Dan

.

.

Dia

.

Nyatok jari telunjuk kirinya

.

Kemudian dia teriak

.

"AAAAAA PANAAAASSSSS"

"HUWEEEEEEEE SAKITTTT AAAHUEHUEEE"

Dia ngerengek nahan nangis.

.

"Mamih gapapa?"

.

Baekhyun nengok kebelakang, dia ganyangka si Papih bisa langsung dateng denger teriakannya.

Tapi

.

Dia salah orang

.

Itu si Onta kepala persegi yang ngomong, ngga lupa si Onta Changsa di belakangnya gigit jari agak ngeri. Dan Chanyeol yang notabenenya adalah kecengan Baekhyun ada di belakang Lay, sambil ngerutin dahi, Baekhyun yang liat raut wajah Chanyeol langsung mikir 'kayaknya dia ilfeel sama tingkah cabe-cabeannya gue'. Tapi ternyata bukan, si Yoda ini kan siwer* alias rabun. Matanya agak gangguan(Minus).

"Ada apaan sih?" si Yoda malah nanya

"Itu si mamih nyatok jarinya sendiri. Ngeri banget" Si Changsa ini tumben langsung ngerti

"Yaampun" Chanyeol ngedeket kerah Baekhyun

"Kamu gapapa kan? Sini diobatin dulu"

Baek langsung berbunga bunga.

"elo kaya yang tau aja ngobatinnya gimana" Chen nyeletuk

"Eh berisik lo Baygon bakar! Ginian doang mah gua ngerti"

"mwehhh Boong banget lo bisul onta"

"eh ngomong lagi gue catok tuh muka lo! Biar Lurus!"

"anjrit."

"yang beginian mah gampang elah.." Chanyeol ngegenggam tangan Baekhyun. Terus megangin jari telunjuk yang habis kena catok

"muach" dia nyium jari Baek

"nah, sembuh. Udah ya. Semua bakal baik baik aja selama aku yang sembuhin"

Lay tepuk tangan "aww romantisss"

Chen nganga "Bego gituan juga gue mah bisaa!"

"Eh jangan Chen, ntar jari Baekhyun Borokan" Lay mencegah hal yang tida tidak

"njir kenapa sih gue dinistain mulu"

"takdir" Chanyeol ceplas ceplos

"eh btw kok baekhyun kepalanya kebelakang sih"

Mereka seketika ngeliat kearah baekhyun, dia pingsan. Pingsan Bahagia.

.

.

.

Setelah Baekhyun sadar , dia kaget. Dia udah tidur dengan poisisi kepalanya di paha Chanyeol. Dia langsung mikir 'apa gue pura pura pingsan aja ya' 'kapan lagi gue modusin dia kaya ginu. Kesempatan bagus nih'. Baekhyun senyum senyum dan Lay ngeliat dia

"Mamih sadar jugaaa" Lay seneng bukan main.

Pupus sudah rencana Busuk baekhyun.

"Lo gapapa mih?" Chen ngeliatin si Baekhyun.

"Catokan gue mana? Gue belum beres nyatoknya"

"udah sini biar kita yang catokin" si Chen nyeletuk kaya popcorn baru dimasak yang bunyinya 'pletuk-pletuk'.

Seketika kamar itu berubah jadi salon dadakan, Lay nyisirin rambut Baekhyun, Chen nyatokin, dan Chanyeol Cuma ngeliatin.

Dua puluh menit dan rambut Baekhyun jadi good banget.

"gue keringetan nyatokin elo. Sampe gue inget, gue belom mandi"

"IHHH MANDI SANA PERSEGIIII"

Chen ngedengus dan keluar dari kamar Baekhyun-Chanyeol.

"jangan jangan kalian berdua juga belom mandi ya?"

"iya belom. Hehe, " Chanyeol nyengir

Terlintas sesuatu dipikiran Baekhyun "Mau dimandiin ga?"

Chanyeol ngedipin mata berkali-kali "gue belum jadi mayat yang harus dimandiin bek. Udah ah gue mandi dulu" dia pergi begitu saja.

Asem. Rencana busuk memang selalu tak berjalan lancar.

"Gue juga belum mandi mih."

Baekhyun deathglare ke si Lay

"Kok ngga ditawarin kaya Chanyeol tadi?"

"mati dulu loe. Baru gue sudi mandiin"

Lay nunduk dan keluar kamar.

.

.

Baekhyun manyunin bibir, dia ngelirik kebelakang. Kamarnya berantakan. Dia ngehembusin nafas panjang "gue beresin aja". Dia mulai dari ngerapihin kasur. Dia pukul pukul biar bersih, bia benerin Spreinya, dia lipet selimut. Kemudian Chanyeol ngebuka pintu. Baekhyun spontan ngeliat kearah pintu.

"gue lupa kalau gue sekamar sama lo. Hehe"

Baekhyun diem

"gue lupa disini ada kamar mandi yang biasa gue pake. Hehe"

Baekhyun masih diem

"gue mandi dulu ya. Hehe"

Baekhyun masih ngeliatin Chanyeol sampe dia masuk ke kamar mandi.

Dia kemudian ngegerakin jari jarinya kaya lagi ngitung sesuatu.

 _Intip_

 _Jangan_

 _Intip_

 _Jngan_

 _Intip_

Terus dia senyum nakal. Dia jalan kearah kamar mandi, dia mulai ngebuka pintu pelan pelan. Tapi ternyata dikunci. Dia nyoba satu kali lagi. Nihil. Beneran dikunci. Dia ngehela napas panjang. Hari ini semua rencananya pupus. Dia ngelanjutin beres beres dan duduk di kasur. "Haah" dia kemudian tiduran. Terus nutup matanya.

Dia ngebayangin Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi Cuma pake celana panjangnya doang, dengan rambut basah dan anduk di leher. Terus nyamperin dia yang lagi tidur tiduran. Dia ngebayangin Chanyeol ngelus ngelus rambut Baekhyun sambil senyum seyum sampe akhirnya dia ngebalik ke Chanyeol dengan wajah merah, terus Chanyeol tiba tiba nempelin bibirnya ke bibir Baekhyun. Terus mereka Ciuman sampe malem, terus mereka piiip dan piiiiiiiiip.

Baekhyun senyum senyum sendiri sambil sesekali monyongin bibir. Ngga sadar kalo Chanyeol yang asli lagi liatin dia.

"Baek.."

"hmmm.. ahhh.." Baekhyun masih tetap dalam posisi

Chanyeol kaget sama respon si Baekhyun "woy, baek" dia ngegoyang goyangin pundak Baekhyun.

"aw...ahhhmmmnn"

"BAEKHYUN SADARRR" Chanyeol teriak dikuping Baekhyun

"APAAN SIH?" dia kesel lamunanya diancurin. Tapi kekesalan itu sirna saat dia liat Chanyeol yang baru beres mandi didepan mata, pake celana panjang, rambut basah, anduk di leher, tapi yang ini pake baju meskipun tanpa lengan.

'aw.. bisepnya minta digigit' Baekhyun liatin Chanyeol sambil gigit bibir bawahnya

"hehe maaf, gue kirain lo lagi ngapain."

' _gue lagi ngebayangin diranjang sama elo kuping gajah'_

"jangan tidur lagi dong. Ntar rambutnya rusak lagi,"

Baekhyun cemberut. "Bodo. Ga kemana mana ini" dia mau ngehempasin badannya ke belakang tapi Chanyeol nahan pinggang Baekhyun.

"keluar yuk, temenin gue. Mumpung lo udah cantik"

"kemana?"

"ke pelaminan" Chanyeol ngeluarin jurus dahsyatnya

"gue mau langsung ke ranj-" bibir Baek langsung di stop sama si Chanyeol

"Jangan mikir yang enggak enggak ah. Yuk pergi."

"elo mau pake baju gitu?"

"iyalah. Tinggal pake jaket. Beres"

 **ROOM 1994** -sedatangnya Sehun-

Kyungie lagi masak sendirian, Sehun mainin HP, Kai sama Tao main PS. Tapi Kai kalah mulu, dia ga fokus. Dia sering banget nengok kebelakang. Liatin gebetannya masak.

"eh habis makan gue mau bacain peraturan baru di apartemen ini"

Kai senyum senyum sendiri liatin Kyungsoo. Sehun senyum senyum sendiri liatin HP. Kyungsoo diem. Tao cirambay*.

"Elo gak ada yang mau dengerin gue gitu?"

Mereka bertiga serempak. "Gak. Ntar aja ngomongnya" Tragis pemirsa. Tao nangis darah.

Tao gigitin stik PS. Dia manyun, tapi ngga ada satu orang pun yang peduli sama tingkah so imutnya.

"heh pikolo. Ngapain lo gigitin stik PS ih jijay ah"

"gue sakit hati" tao ngegembungin pipi terus memalingkan wajah

"ish sok imut banget lu. Dasar ijo" Kai ngomong sambil jalan pergi menjauh dari Tao. Disitu Tao ngerasa bahwa di apartemennya Cuma dia doang yang ngga punya tambatan hati. Dia ngerasa dia alone banget disini.

.

.

Tao masih merenungi nasibnya didepan TV sambil gigitin stik PS yang udah tinggal setengahnya(?). tiba tiba seseorang ngulurin tangannya ke Tao "Yuk makan" yap, itu Kyunggie.

"Kyungie" Tao manggil dengan nada super dramatis

"iya. Yuk" Kyungsoo senyum

"Kyungie"

"hmm?"

"Kyungie"

Kyungsoo masang wajah kesel

"Kyungie"

"apa lagi? Yuk, mau makan ga?"

"Kyungie"

Kyungsoo nurunin tangan yang tadi dia ulurin ke Tao. Dia kesel. Dia pun jalan ke arah meja makan.

"ehh, Kyungie jangan marah dong~!" Tao ngejar Kyungsoo

"Kyungie mathak apaan?"

"udah jangan banyak tanya lo. Makan mah makan aja" Kai sewot

Sehun natep Kai sinis "jir, gue nanya Kyungie kok elo yang jawab. Thiapa elo coba"

"eh berisik lo."

"bisa stop ga ngomongnya? Kita kan mau makan" Kyungsoo marah tapi entah kenapa dia malah keliatan unyu banget.

.

Mereka pun makan dengan tentram dan damai, sampai Tao memecahkan keheningan. Sambil bawa kertas ukuran A4 yang udah ada ketikannya, ngga lupa dia laminating biar ngga rusak. Dia laminating di Photocopyan depan apartemen, soalnya Cuma photocopyan itu yang murah. Oke skip soal Photocopyan.

"nih. Ini peraturan baru ditempat ini!"

"heh ijo! Siapa elo? Ngatur ngatur hidup gue. Gue gasuka diatur!"

"Tao kan yang nalangin uang thewa elu di apartemen ini tem. Lo lupa lo punya utang banyak thama dia?" Sehun ngejleb banget emang ngomongnya. Si Kai langsung diem.

"kamu ngga boleh gitu Kai. Kan Tao bagian dari kita juga. Beberapa dari peraturan itu juga aku yang buat. Dan kalau ngga ada peraturan itu aku ngga nyaman disini." Kyungsoo ngomong dengan pelan banget dan itu super cute.

"oh bilang dong. Kalo buat elo sih gue rela diatur atur, asal elo aja yang ngatur gue" disitu si Tao udah ancang ancang mau nyolok si Kai pake garpu di tangannya. Kyungsoo senyum kecil sambil nunduk.

"udah udah. Bacaiin peraturannya"

"okeh" si Tao mulai ngebacain

"peraturannya adalah : satu, Kyungsoo tidur di kamar kanan. Kamar kiri diisi sama Gue, Sehun sama Kai. Dua, Kyungsoo ngga boleh masuk kamar kita. Dan kita juga gaboleh masuk kamar dia. Tiga, karena dikamar kita ngga ada kamar mandinya. Kita cuma boleh pake kamar mandi yang ada diluar kamar. Kyungsoo juga cuma boleh pake kamar mandi yang ada dikamarnya. Empat, ngga ada yang boleh minum minum di apartemen ini, untuk menghindari hal hal yang tidak diinginkan. Lima, ngga ada yang boleh topless sambil jalan jalan di sekeliling rumah. Enam, ngga ada yang boleh nyentuh barang Kyungsoo. Tujuh, kita kerjain semua kerjaan dirumah ini bareng bareng. Kecuali masak, itu urusan Kyungsoo. Delapan, kita lindungin identitas Kyungsoo dan kita jagain dia. satu, Kyungsoo tidur di kamar kanan. Kamar kiri diisi sama Gue, Sehun sama Kai. Dua, Kyungsoo ngga boleh masuk kamar kita. Dan kita juga gaboleh masuk kamar dia. Tiga, karena dikamar kita ngga ada kamar mandinya. Kita cuma boleh pake kamar mandi yang ada diluar kamar. Kyungsoo juga cuma boleh pake kamar mandi yang ada dikamarnya. Empat, ngga ada yang boleh minum minum di apartemen ini, untuk menghindari hal hal yang tidak diinginkan. Lima, ngga ada yang boleh topless sambil jalan jalan di sekeliling rumah. Enam, ngga ada yang boleh nyentuh barang Kyungsoo. Tujuh, kita kerjain semua kerjaan dirumah ini bareng bareng. Kecuali masak, itu urusan Kyungsoo. Delapan, kita lindungin identitas Kyungsoo dan kita jagain dia-"

"SETOPP IJOOOOO! LU NGOMONG UDAH DUA PUTERAN!"

"lo kaya methin cuci tau ga thih?!"

Sehun sama Kai kesel. Tao manyun

"Jangan nangis.." Kyungsoo nepuk pundak Tao

"yaa pokoknya itu peraturannya! Oh iya, Peraturan yang terakhir itu murni gue yang bikin. No protes okay?"

Kai melongo , Sehun cuma ngangguk ngangguk, Kyungsoo cuma ununduk.

"ini juga salah kita. Gara gara kita Kyungsoo harus ngejalanin hidupnya sebagai cewe."

Kyungsoo ngangkat kepalanya dia melongo.

Tao keceplosan. Dia diem kemudian. "maafin kita Kyung. Kita janji kita bakal ngejelasin semuanya"

Kyungsoo diem. Dia ngeiatin tiga cowo itu secara bergantian "iya. Aku keluar dulu ya. Mau beli cemilan buat dirumah ini"

Mereka Cuma ngangguk ngangguk, kemudian Sehun ikut berdiri "gue ikut". Kai melotot ke Sehun, si Sehun Cuma bales pelototan itu dengan peletan. Melet maksudnya.

.

.

Kyungsoo sama Sehun keluar dari apartemen. Di waktu yang sama juga Chanyeol sama Baekhyun nutup pintu apartemen. Mereka berempat saling pandang karena suara pintu yang mereka tutup bunyinya barengan. Sehun ngeliatin mereka berdua

"hai bang yeollie" dia lambai lambai tangan. Chanyeol ngedeketin Sehun

"Hai hun. Btw sebelah lo siapa?"

"ini Kyungthoo. Temen seapartemen yang baru dateng tadi pagi."

"Hai. Gue Chanyeol." Chanyeol ngulurin tangan, dan disambut sama si manis jembatan ancol Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo"

"boleh gue panggil Kyungie gak?"

"iya panggil itu aja"

"Elo kuliah dimana?"

"aku temen sekelasnya Tao"

"duh lucu banget sih ngomongnya pake aku-kamu"

"maaf aku ngga biasa kalo ngga kaya gitu"

"gapapa kok. Biar keliatan lebih nyaman dan bisa lebih deket aja"

"iya"

"gue senior lo"

"salam kenal Chanyeol Hyung"

"hyung?"

Kyungsoo lupa dia udah ganti gender "Chanyeol...oppa"

"coba ngomong sekali lagi?" Chanyeol ketawa ketawa

"Chanyeol oppa" Kyungsoo senyum

"kamu manis banget sih. Boleh minta kontak nya ga?"

Baekhyun mematung di belakang Chanyeol. Dia mangap, ngga nyangka tetangga sebelah yang baru dateng tadi pagi udah bisa ngerebut hati Chanyeol yang udah dia taksir sekian lamanya. Chanyeol senyum kearah Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo nunduk malu malu lagi, Sehun senyum kearah Baekhyun sambil miringin kepala kekiri dan kekanan kaya yang ngeledek gitu.

"Jalan bareng yuk?"

"Yuk" Si Sehun main nyamber jawab aja

Baekhyun deathglare ke si cadel.

"kalian mau kemana?"

"sebenernya kita Cuma mau beli cemilan ke mini market" Kyungsoo jawab dengan tenang

"oh, yaudah. Yuk ikut kita aja, gue bawa mobil kok" Chanyeol –yang sebenernya Cuma modusin Kyungsoo dan Cuma ngajakin Kyungsoo. Tapi karena ada si cadel yaudah dia ajakin aja dua duanya- senyum penuh arti.

"Yuk jalan" Chanyeol narik tangan Kyungsoo terus jalan bareng dia. Hmm.. modusnya ketauan banget ya.

Sehun sama Baekhyun jalan dibelakang Chanyeol sama Kyungsoo. Terus si Sehun ngerogoh saku jaket kulitnya

"Gue lupa kalo gue bawa kunci motor. Yaudahlah" dia ngelanjutin jalan. Ngga lama dia ngeliatin Baekhyun yang udah jamedud(cemberut) disebelahnya.

"Yeol kita mau kemana sih?" Baekhyun mulai unmood

"hmm.. aku pengen jalan jalan aja"

"oh" Baekhyun singkat banget jawabnya, dia emang beneran bete

"mungkin ke supermarket kali ya?"

"oke.. gue juga pengen beli sesuatu" Baekhyun ngejawab dengan pandangan fokus ke HP.

Sehun tiba tiba diem, "ngga akan lama kan?"

"gak kok, paling sejam" Chanyeol ngejawab, dan Sehun manggut manggut.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **SELINGAN CHAPTER 1 DIARY TOKOH UTAMA**

 **BUKU DIARY RUSA –LUHAN POV-**

Nama gue Luhan. Gue tokoh utama di cerita ini, soalnya bagian gue lebih banyak dari pada yang lain. Gue manly banget orangnya secara hobi gue main futsal sama basket. Terus gue juga suka naik Moge (Motor Gede). Terlebih gue suka banget sama Hello Kitty, itu loh maskot Sanrio. Kucing yang kagak punya sungut. Dia imut banget kann? Gue ngerasa semakin manly kalo ngebahas soal Hello Kitty. Gue suka banget sama Mie Sedap Cup. Tapi semenjak kejadian diatas, gue mulai trauma dan alergi Mie Sedap Cup. Gue baru aja patah hati, jangan tanya kenapa. Elo tinggal baca aja yang diatas. Tapi kedua sahabat gue yang tololnya minta ampun itu malah sok sokan mau bikinnin kejutan buat gue, katanya biar gue ga galau lagi. Tapi apaa? Persetaaan! Ide mereka tuh sarap banget, sekarang gue berubah wujud jadi macan milkuat. Maksud gue jadi cewe. Ih anjink banget lah mereka tuh. Mau bikin gue bahagia apa sengsara? Kenapa gue mikir gini? Karena kalo gue berubah jadi cewe itu berarti GUE GA BISA KE KAMPUS! GABISA NGECENGIN SEHUN SAMPE MAMPUS! TAI KAN? APA KATA DOSEN GUE KALO GUE YANG LAKI BANGET INI TELAH BERUBAH WUJUD?! Tuhan mengapa aku yang harus begini. Sebenernya pengen banget gue pelinterin pala si Xiumin yang kaya balon itu. Atau ngerontokin semua gigi giginya Kris. Gue bener bener gatau lagi kudu gimana.. tapi lumayan juga sih sebenernya. Ya soalnya tadi Sehun dateng buat nagih utangnya si gigi sama si pipi. Dan Aaaaaahh! Lo tau apa yang dia bilang? Dia bilang gue cantik bangett! Aaa gue spicles bangett! Gue pengen meluk dia lebih erat. Tapi gara gara si gigi jontor sama si bapau busuk itu malah ngecie-ciein gue, gue jadi malu sendiri. Gue baru tau sebenerya kalo sehun ada di gedung ini juga. Kita beda lantai, gue lantai tiga dan dia tujuh belas. Gue baru tau banget. Dan elo pasti janggal ya pas tau kamar no 1990 itu dilantai 3 dan 1994 ada dilantai 17, ngaco banget emang. Tapi udahlah kita 'iya'in aja, kasian si Author udah mikir cape cape. Ngaco dikit gpp lah yah.

Oke cukup segitu aja dari gue. BYE MAKSIMAL GENGS!

 _ **Tertanda : Luhan Satria Handika Kusuma**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **And from Owner:**

 **FF APA INIII? Wkwkwkwk**

 **Sebenernya FF ini FF pertama aku, tapi karena aku kurang PD ngepublishnya jadi aku publish** _ **Between Two Hearts and Two Lips**_ **duluan wkwkw.**

 **FF ini updatenya bakal lebih cepet dari** _ **Between Two Hearts and Two Lips,**_ **karena FF ini udah sampai 3 Chapter, dan satu Chapternya itu bisa sampai 40-45 halaman . WOW!**

 **Gue mau ngucapin terimakasih buat yg mau follow, favorite & review. Karena bikin gue lebih semangat nulis. **

**JADI JANGAN LUPA REVIEWNYA YAA**

 **Oke sekian dari gue.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Tertanda**_

 _ **OwyeahEonnie**_


	2. Chapter 2 : THIS IS SATURDAY NIGHT BABY!

_**OwyeahEonnie Second fanfiction**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **YEOJA ROOM's**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Main Cast :**_

 _Luhan_

 _Baekhyun_

 _Kai_

 _And other EXO MEMBER_

 _ **Other Cast:**_

 _SM Entertaiment Artist_

 _ **Pairing:**_

 _ **EXO OFFICIAL PAIRING**_

 _(Hunhan, Chanbaek, Kaisoo, Sulay, Kristao, Chenmin)_

 _ **& Slight Crack Pairing**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Genderswitch for Baekhyun, Luhan and Kyungsoo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **WARNING!:**_

 _ **Bahasa tidak baku, tidak ada EYD, tidak ada KBBI, Ada kata kata kasar dan tidak pantas untuk anak kecil!**_

 _ **Cerita Comedy kerenyes renyah, Comedy gagal, Cuma buat lucu lucuan aja.**_

 _ **YOU DONT LIKE? GO OUT!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Please enjoy, my lovely dovey Readers**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **CHAPTER 2 : THIS IS SATURDAY NIGHT BABY!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sambungan dari cerita sebelumnya**_

 _ **.**_

 **ROOM 1992**

 _ **BRAAKK—BLAMMM**_

Pintu kebanting keras banget. Chen lagi duduk di meja makan dan disebrang meja ada Lay lagi cuci piring. Chen yang lagi makan Ice Cream Walls dung dung kaget setengah mati sampe dia keselek sendok stainless steel. Lay yang lagi nyuci piring saking kagetnya dia nyuci piring pake Ponds white beauty. Seseorang jalan dari arah pintu, kayaknya orang yang jalan ini lagi marah banget deh.

"siapa itu yang masuk? Kok ga ucap salam sih." Lay penasaran

Chen ngeliatin Baekhyun yang dateng sambil manyun manyun unyu.

"lo kenapa Byunbe?"

"Byunbe siapa Chen? Tamu?" Lay masih nanya padahal disana keliatan jelas banget ada Baekhyun

"Byuncabe. Byunbe. Biar agak singkat gitu. Elu pe'a amat sih!"

"oh hehe maaf"

"Chen..." Baekhyun ngeliat kearah Chen dan chen langsung mikir 'ya allah kenapa dia tiba tiba secantik ini? Ya allah nikmat apa lagi yang tlah kau berikan'

"Lay.." Baekhyun natep Lay dalem dalem dan Lay langsung mikir _'ya allah gue lupa angkat jemuran. Ya allah gue lupa beli bawang buat masak cumi. Ya allah gue lupa kalo kemaren salah beli rinso. Ya allah gue lupa caranya mikir biar nyambung sama omongan orang'_.

"Lo kenapa be?" Chen keliatan Khawatir banget. Sebenernya antara khawatir sama modus sih.

"kamu bukannya satu setengah jam lalu ceria banget gara gara mau belanja sama Yeol"

"oh iya mana belanjaannya?" lanjut Lay

"dan.. Mana Yeol?" Sambung Lay lagi.

"iya be. Mana Yeol?" si Chen ikut ikutan nanya.

"dia lagi di barber shop"

"hah? Setau gue dia ga punya peliharaan"

"dia lagi pangkas rambut. Ah susah banget mau becanda sama lo"

"dia mangkas rambut? Rambut yang mana"

"LO NANYA LAGI GUE COLOK MATA LO PAKE EYELINER. MAU LO HAH?"

Lay manyun "Maaf be"

"GUE LAGI BETEEEEE"

"bete kenapa sih?" Chen makin bingung

"eh btw kok tumben Chanyeol peduli sama rambutnya. Tumbenan mau cukuran. Pasti lagi ngeceng cewe nih haaha" si Lay nebak nebak bener. Disitu Baekhyun kayaknya udah gatel pengen nyukur alis Lay terus dia gambarin pake pensil alis warna merah.

"IYA DIA LAGI NAKSIR CEWE" Baekhyun ga woles

"WOW" Chen terkejut

"akhirnya cinta lo terbalas be. Gue terharu banget" lanjut Chen

"thanks Chen.." baekhyun diem bentar, dia ngehembusin nafas, dia lelah

"masalahnya...

..CEWE YANG DIA TAKSIR BUKAN GUEEE CHENTONG!"

Chen kaget banget dengernya, dia sampe nge scream kaya habis nonton film Conjuring.

"AAAAAAA YANG BENER LO?"

"iya chen.. dia naksir anak baru.. tetangga sebelah. Temennya Tao"

"astagfirullah temennya Tao naksir Tao" Lay mulai gak nyambung

"bukan Lay" Chen jawab dengan sabar

"Tao suka sama Chanyeol?"

"bukan Lay" Chen masih sabar

"anak baru naksir temennya Tao"

"bukan Lay" Tangan Chen udah gatel banget pengen nonjok Lay.

"temennya tao itu si anak baru" Baekhyun ngejelasin dengan singkat

"OH GUE TAU. ANAK BARU ITU NAKSIR CHANYEOL DAN CHANYEOL JUGA NASIR DIA KAN? IYA KAN? GUE BENER KAN?!"

Baekhyun ngejleb seketika, Chen Cuma ngacungin jempol ke si Lay.

"Gak guna curhat sama elo berdua. Ngabisin nafas aja. Udah ah gue mau pergi!" Baekhyun berdiri terus jalan ke arah pintu.

"elo mau kemana?"

"Gue mau Curhat sama Tao aja!" Baekhyun manyun ngejawab pertanyaannya Chen

"Tapi kan cewe yang naksir Chanyeol itu temennya Tao" Anjrit sebuah keajaiban Lay bener banget omongannya!

"dan elo ga bisa curhat sma Tao" Lay ngelanjutin omongannya yang tumben bener itu

"gue mau ke bang Kris" Baekhyun buka pintu

Dan tepat didepan pintu ada Chanyeol lagi ancang ancang mau buka pintu juga.

"eh bek. Mau kemana lo?"

"ke bang Kris." Baekhyun ngalihin pandangan

"eh liat deh rambut baru gue cakep kan?"Chanyeol naikin dua alisnya.

Baekhyun ngeliatin rambut item Chanyeol yang disisir kebelakang memperlihatkan jidat bangsatnya.

"elo... ganteng banget yeol" Muka Baekhyun seketika merah

"hehe thanks. Gue mau ngajak Kyungie ke sini. Malmingan" Chanyeol ngejawab dengan sumringah banget

Petir Chen langsung nyamber hati Baekhyun

"oh.." Baekhyun sok sok ga peduli

"happy satnight deh kalo gitu" Baekhyun nahan nangis

"Bye" dia pergi.

ANJING CAHYO AING SAKIT HATIIIIII! (translate: anjing Cahyo cue sakit hati) Baekhyun berteriak dalam hati

.

.

 **ROOM 1990**

Baekhyun tepat berada di depan pintu kamar no 1990, dan disana ada Sehun lagi berdiri sambil mikir mau mencet bel ato ngga.

"lo ngapain disini?"

"pencet bel mah pencet aja kali, labil banget. Sini gue pencetin"

"pencetin apaan?"

"PENCET BEL BEGO"

"oh heehe" Sehun nyengir kuda.

"ambigu banget sih ni anak"

 **TEEEETTT**

"Bunyi belnya ga athik" Sehun komentar

"berisik lo anak remaja" Baekhyun bete dengan kebawelan si Cadel

Seseorang bukain pintu, dia celingak celinguk liatin Baekhyun sama Sehun

"Bang Kris nya ada?"

"Kris ? ada didalem. Elo Baekhyun kan?"

"iya bang. Yang tadi pagi"

"yang nyantet diri thendiri itu loh" Sehun tiba tiba ngomong seenak jidat bangsatnya

"wakakak. Masuk sini bek. Elo cari siapa hun?"

Sehun diem, dia sendiri bingung tadi kesini mau kesiapa dan mau apa "errr.."

Baekhyun ngeliatin Sehun, Sehun ngeliatin Baekhyun.

"gue nemenin dia" Sehun nunjuk Baekhyun. Baekhyunpun melongo. "hehe" sambung si albino itu

"oh yaudeh sini masuk" Xiumin mempersilahkan keduanya masuk.

Apartemen no 1990 ini paling kacau, soalnya isinya anak anak blangsak yang ngga mau beres beres.

"maaf ya berantakan"

"bukannnya selalu kaya gini ya tiap gue kesini juga"

"gue gatau kalo elo thering kethini" Sehun nyamber

"iya. Tapi tiap gue kesini Cuma ada bang Kris doang biasanya. Dan bisa ga lo manggil gue kakak ato apa gitu kek. Dasar anak remaja"

"Noona?" Sehun senyum senyum sendiri

"serah lo deh"

.

Ngga lama setelah mereka masuk ke apartemen no 1990, Kris keluar dari ngeliat ada dua tamu tak diundang.

"cari siapa lo bedua?"

"cari elo bang" si Sehun jawab

"mau ngapain?"

"Curhat bang" Baekhyun manyun manyun manja

"napa lagi lo?"

"gue cembokur bang" Baekhyun melankolis

"lah napa harus cembokur? Gebetan elu pan ga laku"

"ngga bang, bukan gitu.." Baekhyun nunduk, Sehun ngeliatin Baekhyun, kayaknya dia tau Baekhyun kenapa.

"Gini bang.. tadi kan aku mau jalan sama si Cahyo. Nah terus pas kita keluar apartemen pas pasan si Sehun juga keluar dari apartemennya.."

"Terus? Cahyo naksir Sehun gitu?" Kris nebak nebak gaje

"Bukan bang. Ihh dengerin dulu sampe beres"

"iye iye" Kris manggut manggut

"elo inget orang yang disantet sama temennya Sehun kan? Yang jadi cewe kaya gue"

"iya gue inget"

"nah dia tuh ternyata temennya Tao, dan dia pindah ke sini tadi pagi"

"terus? Hubungannya sama si Cahyo apaan?"

"Iya jadi pas kita mau jalan berdua, si Cahyo liat Sehun sama temennya Tao itu keluar dari apartemennya.. dan Cahyo kenalan sama cewe itu.. dan Cahyo mulai modusin cewe itu.. dan Cahyo naksir sama cewe itu.. sampe mau malmingan segala. Padahal kan baru ketemu"

"gara gara gitu doang?"

"terus tadi kan kita ke supermarket ya bang.."

"berdua sama Cahyo?"

"ngga. Berempat sama Sehun sama temennya Tao"

"namanya Kyungthoo. Thebut aja Kyungie" si Sehun nyamber

"terus terus?" Kris mulai antusias

"terus mereka asik berdua, gue dianggurin bang. Gue dicuekin. Seakan akan gue tuh gaada disana gitu bang."

"lah pan ada si Sehun?" Kris bingung

"Si Sehun perginya bawa Motor jadi pas udah beli keperluan rumahnya dia langsung pulang"

"lo pulang sendirian hun?" Kris nanya ke Sehun yang asik jilatin bibir bawahnya

"iya bang. Tadi path mau ngajak Kyungie balik gue ga enak. Thoalnya mereka lagi athik banget ngobrolnya. Tapi gue akhirnya ngajak Kyungie balik juga thih."

"terus dia mau?"

"kagak bang. Thoalnya bang Yeollie bilang ke gue ' _Kyungsoo pulangnya sama gue aja hun. Gue masih banyak belanjaan, maklum lah awal bulan. gue butuh bantuan juga soalnya yang biasa belanja bulanan si Lay bukan gue, jadi gue ga terlalu tau bahan bahan buat masakan yang ribet ribet kaya yang biasa si Lay masak_ '. Gitu bang"

Kris melongo "eh tumbenan elu ga cadel. Dan elo hebat banget hun.."

"hebat kenapa bang?"

"elo bisa inget gitu kata katanya si Cahyo"

"gue gitu loh"

"yaudah terus nasib lo gimana ?" Kris beralih ke Baekhyun

"gue? gue gaikut mereka belanja. Gue awalnya diem diluar. Tapi akhirnya gue masuk buat beli es krim"

"terus?"

"gue beli 3 ice cream sambil nunggu mereka selesai. Gue tadinya mau nyusul Cuma gue takut sakit hati. Jadi ya gue diluar aja"

"lo diluar sampe mereka selese belanja bulanan? Lo sarap apa gimana sih? Lo nyosor nyosor dong. Lagian lo udah secantik ini, masa si Cahyo ga peduli sih"

"dia asik banget sama cewe itu bang. Gue gamau nyosor nyosor bang.. ntar Cahyo ilfil sama gue gimana?"

"kok elo jadi cemen sih"

"bukan cemen bang. gue gamau bertingkah terlalu caper. Lagian gue gaakan didengerin juga"

"masa iya sih?"

"iya lah orang dia lagi PDKT sama si Kyungie"

"PDKT. Mungkin dia mah PPPP"

"PPPP?" Baekhyun ngerutin dahi

"Pendekatan Pada Pandangan Pertama"

Baekhyun mendadak tambah manyun "PPPP nya kelewatan itu mah. Masa gue sampe ditinggal sih"

"what? Ditinggal? " Kris mulai agak sewot

"Iya bang. Gue ditinggalin di supermarket. Mereka kayaknya ngga sadar kalo gue ada di luar, gue juga gatau mereka udah beres apa belom. Tau tau Cahyo nelepon gue"

"Gimana katanya?"

"dia nanya gue dimana. Ya gue jawab aja di supermarket yang tadi. Terus si Cahyo bilang kalo dia di parkiran apartemen, habis mulangin Kyungie. Terus dia nyuruh gue nunggu disana, soalnya dia mau cukur rambut jadi sekalian jemput gue. sakit hati gue bang apalagi pas dia bilang kalo dia lupa tadi pergi bareng gue juga."

"hahahaha terus lo nunggu disana berapa lama?"

"gue bilang ke si Cahyo, gausah jemput gue karena gue udah dijalan balik naik bis. Padahal gue boong bang, gue pengen nangis disitu bang tapi gue malu"

"jir nasib lo sedih amat sih. Masa Cahyo sampe kaya gitu sih, semenarik apa sih tuh cewe?"

"nih bang gue ada fotonya" Sehun nyodorin Hpnya

"Kapan lo moto dia?" baekhyun agak sewot

"Tadi pas di supermarket bang Yeollie minta gue fotoin dia thama Kyungie. Foto candid gitu. Thoalnya Hpnya bang Yeollie ketinggalan di mobil"

Baekhyun langsung nelen ludah, Kris mangamati foto itu.

"Gilak itu mah imut banget men. Natural banget dandanannya, ngga lebay. Anggun gitu lagi. Pantes Cahyo naksir hahaha"

Baekhyun ngeliatin Kris dengan tatapan 'jadi elo suka sama dia juga gitu?'. Kris seketika diem pas diliatin Baekhyun.

"jadi abang ngebela dia gitu?"

Kris nelen ludah "ya kagak sih"

"yaudah gue mau pulang aja. makasih banget ya bang" Baekhyun berdiri dan pamitan namun seseorang dateng

"eh ada tamu. Udah mau pulang aja?" itu Luhan baru dateng.

Baekhyun melongo ngeliatin sosok malaikat cantik dihadapannya. Sehun ikut melongo dibelakang Baekhyun.

"eh iya. Udah selesai kok curhatnya"

"Dari mana lo?" Kris nyamber kaya petir Chen.

"gue beli bubble tea di depan. Kan tadi elo yang nyuruh di LINE."

Kris tepok jidat "hehe maaf han gue lupa han"

"HAN?" kata Sehun sama Baekhyun barengan.

Kris membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna kemudian mengambil plastik dengan 5 bubble tea di tangan luhan.

"nih buat lo berdua" dia ngasih yang rasa Green Tea sama Coklat kemudiaan ngedorong mereka keluar dari sana.

"Have a nice Saturday. Bye bye"

 **BLAAM—**

Mereka kemudian mematung diluar. Kris natep luhan "maaf gue keceplosan bilang elo han. Lo ngga marah kan?"

Luhan bingung "ngga tau. Gue gatau harus marah apa ngga. Gue gatau gue harus bilang gue ini luhan ato menyamarkan diri. Menurut lo gimana? Gue siap-ga siap buat ngasih tau ini ke Sehun. Elo sih pake ngerubah gue segala"

"maaf han. Duh gimana yah.. gue juga bingung han. Tapi gue janji gue bakal ngasih jalan keluar buat elo"

"udah kris gapapa."

"hmmm..." kris mikir keras

"gimana kalo kita biarin dia tau kalo elo Luhan yg disantet jadi cewe? Terus ntar biarin dia ngejar elo. Elo harus cuekin dia habis habisan han"

"gue.."

"gimana?"

"gue gasanggup cuekin diaaa kris"

"elo mau dia ngejar elo ga ? tolol dasar"

"mau sih"

"yaudah. Biarin ini ngalir aja. ntar kalo sehun nanya ke gue soal sikap lo yg mendadak dingin gue bakal bilang kalo elo jadi kaya gitu semenjak liat kecengan elu ciuman didepan elu. Dia kan ntar langsung konek han. Dia ga bego kan?"

"iya deh"

"lo jangan hubungin dia duluan. Ngerti?"

"ya!" luhan sigap dan nyengir kuda bareng Kris

Seketika Handphone luhan bunyi, tanda ada seseorang mengontakinya.

"eh Kris ini Sehun telefon gue" dia panik

"gue harus gimana?"

"CUEKIN"

.

.

Sehun berkali kali ngehubungin Luhan, tapi ngga ada yang dibales. Dan Sehun mutusin buat berenti dulu ngontakin Luhan.

"jadi Noona itu thebenernya ngeceng Chanyeol Hyung?" Sehun nanya ke Baekhyun yang lagi jalan disamping dia

"iya hun. Gue naksir dia dari jaman putih abu abu."

"jangan nyerah nun. Ini kan malming"

"iya hun. Tapi dia punya rancana buat ngajak Kyungie ke tempat gue"

"ga nun. Noona haruth cegat dia. Dan gue sama Kai bakal nyegat Kyungie"

"yakin lo hun?"

"iya. Thoalnya Kai kan nakthir Kyungie. Dia gabakalan tinggal diem lah"

"makasih hun. Elo baik banget" Baekhyun langsung ngusap kepala sehun, terus si Sehun senyum senyum modus.

"gue boleh ikut ke kamar elo ga?"

"noona mau nerkam gue? ekhm.." sehun diem sambil senyum kecil "gue ga nyangka Noona mau ngelakuin itu thama gue yang mathih poloth ini"

"mikir apaan lo? Maksud gue gue mau ikut ketempat elo tolol! Mau ketemu Tao!"

Wajah sehun berubah asem "yakin nun? Kan ada Kyungie"

"ya terus?"

"gue takut noona ngga bitha nahan amarah teruth nerkam Kyungie"

"ya nggak lah."

.

.

 **ROOM 1994**

Sehun ngebuka pintu diikuti Baekhyun di belakangnya, Kai yang lagi di ruang TV sambil muterin MV Red Velvet yang cukup jadul, Be Natural judulnya. Sambil joget joget di kursi. Pas Sehun sama Baekhyun masuk Kai ngeliatin Baekhyun, dia takjub.

"WHOAAAA SEHUN ELU PUNYA PACAR JUGA?!"

"hah?" Sehun agak sewot

"gilak ini mah lebih dari WOW! Seksi imut gitu kaya iblis kecil" Kai naikin kedua alisnya pas rona merah di pipi Baekhyun muncul.

"lo apaan thih. Ini mah Baekii Noona!"

"hah?" Kai melongo

"yang nyantet diri thendiri itu loh"

Kai langsung nyalamin tangan Baekhyun

"maaf nun. Gue gatau hehehe. Habis beda sih hehe. Noona cantik banget seriusan deh"

Baekhyun nyengir "iya hehe. Makasih ya tem soal ritual itu"

"youre welcome teteh cantikk"

"aaahh kamu bisa aja" Baekhyun mukul mukul lengan Kai dengan manja.

Kai bales dengan nusuk nusuk pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun bales lagi dengan nyubit dada Kai. Kai mau ngebales dengan nyubit bagian yang sama, tapi Sehun udah keburu melototin dia, jadi gajadi deh. Ngga lama setelah itu Tao keluar dari kamarnya. Pas dia ngeliat cewe disebelah Sehun, dia langsung tau itu Baekhyun. Dia sumringah banget pas liat Baekhyun.

"Baekiiiiiii~" Tao kemudian berlari slow motion untuk memeluk Baekhyun yang udah dia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri karena mereka sudah terlampau sering bercurhat ria.

"Babypanda Taoooo aa gue kangen banget sama lo!"

"perasaan kemarin ketemu deh sebelum ritual" Kai nyamber karena dia agak iri dengan Tao yang bisa meluk Baekhyun seenak mata pandanya (karena seenak jidat sudah terlalu sangat teramat Mainstream).

"hehe iya juga ya"

Tao ngeliat Baekhyun dengan senyum "Tao ngga nyangka kalo Baekii bisa se cute ini! Kaya iblis kecil gitu ya hahaha"

"eh sialan lu Panda ijo!" Baekhyun ngambek sambil nunjuk Tao tepat di jidatnya.

"maksudnya Baekii keliatan lucu seksi gitu menggoda kaya iblis kecil yang siap menyantap lelaki kapanpun juga" Tao menjelaskan

"Enak aja lu gue disamain sama yang begituan"

"nun itu pujian elah" Tao agak kesel

"bodo amat gue sebel disebut iblis kecil"

"iblis yang thiap meraup hati bang Yeollie dengan kethekthiannya" si cadel nyamber dan Baekhyun sekerjap langsung ngeliatin Sehun dengan tatepan sok sok malu.

"aww Sehunnie bisa aja" dia nge wink sambil nyentuh dada Sehun pake telunjuknya dari dada bagian atas sampe ke perut. Sehun geli sendiri. Kai ngiler pengen digituin juga, dan Tao Cuma nutup kedua matanya macem anak perawan polos yang belum pernah liat bokep.

"aw nun iman gue runtuh" Sehun nutup mukanya pake satu tangan

"elo jangan baper dong." Baekhyun was was

"elo mau gue laporin ke Luhan hyung?" Tao ngancem. Tao kenal Luhan karena Luhan dulu pernah bantuin Tao pas pindahan ke partemen ini, Xiumin juga ikut ngebantu waktu itu. Tapi Kris ngga, makanya pas diawal chapter Tao melongo pas liat Kris. Ditambah dengan kedekatan Luhan dengan Sehun yang bikin Tao jadi lumayan Akrab sama Rusa China itu.

"hmm lapor aja thih, toh dia juga hpnya ga aktif" Sehun Senyum licik

"bener ye?"

"bener. Dia ga ngangkat telepon, freecall gue. ethemeth, LINE,WA, PM facebook, thama Twitter juga gadibales. PM IG juga ga diwaro(dibales)"

Tao langsung nelepon Luhan saat itu juga dan dia loudspeaker sampe Luhan ngangkat teleponnya.

" _hallo? Ada apa Tao?"_ suara cewe

Tao senyum lucik "Tuh kan diangkat kalo gue yang telepon" tapi Sehun Cuma melongo

"bentar. Itu bener Luhan Hyung?"

"bener Sehun cadelll.. " Tao melet melet ke Sehun

"Kok thuaranya thuara cewe?"

Dan Taopun diem

"Halo ini Luhan Hyung kan?" Tao memastikan

" _iya. Kenapa? Aneh banget ya. Yaampun aku malu"_

Tao nganga dengan acai (liur) yang mengalir deras "eh bentar bentar kok aku ngga ngerti ya"

" _iya kemarin ada insiden"_

"Insiden apa?"

" _hmm.. duh gimana ya ceritanya.."_ Luhan diem bentar _"ini ulahnya si gigi jontor sama si bakpau daging onta itu. Aduh Tao aku beneran ngga tau harus gimana.."_

Seisi apartemen yang mendengar suara Luhan dari telepon mulai mikir sambil ngeliatin Baekhyun.

Kai ngomong tanpa suara ke Tao, Tao menyalurkan pertanyaan Kai "Hyung jadi cabe-cabean?" Baekhyun melotot horror

" _bukan.."_

Sekarang Tao nyalurin pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Hyung jadi hobi koleksi eyeliner sama Liptint?"

" _bukan sayaang. Itu ga penting banget plis"_ disitu Sehun cemburu banget denger Luhan manggil Tao 'sayang'.

Oh.. sepertinya tao mulai tahu. "Hyung.. ngga berubah jadi cewe kan?"

Hening. Luhan ngga jawab. Bentar bentar, mereka semua mikir. Tao kenal Luhan dan dia yakin Luhan tinggal disini juga tapi ngga tau Luhan tinggal diapartemen no berapa. Sehun ngeceng Luhan tapi ngga tau Luhan tinggal dimana. Baekhyun tau Luhan dari foto foto yang dipajang di ruang tamunya Kris. Kai Cuma ngorong karena dia emang beneran ga tau apa apa soal Luhan, yang dia tau Luhan itu : 1). Kecengan Sehun, 2). Seniornya, 3). Udah itu doang.

"eh bentar bentar.." Tao ngelirik Kai dan kemudian menyalurkan pertanyaan Kai.

"Hyung ngga sekamar sama bang Xiumin dan bang Kris kan?"

" _aku sekamar sama mereka Tao. Dan kemarin mereka dengan gobloknya ikut ritual aneh temennya Sehun. Yaampun gue berubah gender Tao.. gue malu banget"_

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya. Kalo Luhan itu temen sekamar Xiumin and Kris, dan berarti Luhan lah orang yang disantet sama mereka berdua, dan itu berarti cewe yang tadi di rumah Kris itu Luhan? Dan cewe yang nyaris dia cium di depan pintu itu Luhan? Sehun seketika nutup mukanya pake kedua tangannya. Dia blushing pemirsa.

"yaampun Hyung.. Tao ga nyangka mereka sekejam itu..."

" _ah gue bingung banget. Masalahnya gue ke kampus gimana? Gue juga jadi gamau keluar rumah. Gue malu banget, apalagi kalo ketemu Sehun lagi ahhh malu banget Tao.. maluu"_ Luhan curhat blak blakan dengan lirihan suara yang super menggoda buat Sehun. Sehun ngerebut HP Tao seketika.

"Kenapa ngga bilang pas ketemu tadi?"

Luhan diem, dia tahu itu suara Sehun. _".. bukannya kamu yang ngga kenal aku?"_

"ya mana gue kenal elo kalo elo udah berubah gender. Tapi gue kan bilang kalo elo mirip Luhan. Kok elo diem?"

" _..tadi malu banget hun. Maaf"_ suara Luhan beralih lemas.

"gue marah, lo kok bisa gitu sih ke gue. bilang aja kali gue gaakan kenapa napa"

" _elo marah?"_

"iya" Sehun jawab dengan nada super judes.

" _hun.. yang harusnya marah itu gue. lo punya perasaan ngga sih ke gue? lo kok tega ciuman sama cewe keparat itu didepan gue? padahal elo jelas jelas kan ngeliat gue? hun, lo ga tau perasaan gue gimana saat itu hun. Gue ancur! Gue patah hati!"_

Luhan nangis, sehun Cuma mematung dan teman temannya ikut mematung juga Baekhyun keceplosan ngomong "elo kok tega banget sih hun" tapi dalam 0,002 detik Kai dan Tao ngebekep mulut Bakhyun.

" _.. Lo tau? Elo segalanya bagi gue. Tapi, elo udah nyakitin gue hun. Makasih ya selama ini hun. Semoga elo langgeng sama cewe semok itu. Bye hun. maaf gue udah pernah nyimpen rasa yang sia sia. Gue suka sama lo hun.."_ kemudian Luhan nutup teleponnya

Sehun ngebeku lama banget. Dia ngebanting Hp Tao yang udah bajred jadi makin bajred.

"AAAAAA HP GUEEEEE!" Tao teriak manja

"ITU HP KERAMAT DARI EMAK GUEE SIALAN LO OH CADEL SINI LO GUE WUSHU BIAR MUKA LO GA GANTENG LAGI! AAARGHHH" Tao ngamuk tapi Sehun Cuma ngaleos(pergi) ke kamarnya. Tao ngeliat Sehun nutup pintu.

 _ **BLAMM—**_

Tao manyun, dia nangis "Huweeee hp Tao.." Tao nunjuk nunjuk HP nya sambil ngehentakin kaki kiri-dan kanan. "aaa mama HP Tao heu heu heu" Tao nangis beneran, dia jejeritan, dia ngacak ngacak rambutnya, dia makan beling.

"tolol ya lu. Ambil dong!" Kai protes.

Baekhyun ngambil HP tao yang udah kebelah jadi dua, Sehun bener bener perkasa sampe bisa ngebelah HP jadi dua. Baekhyun meluk Tao.

"udah sini sini.. cup cup cup. Tao sayaang jangan nangis lagi ya"

Tao ngebales pelukan Baekhyun, Kai entah kenapa malah ikut pelukan sama mereka.

Tiba tiba bunyi dan getaran datang dari Handphone Kai

 _ **Oh~~ baby come come come**_

 _ **I'll be there for you**_

 _ **Oh i maeume inneun sesanggwa**_

 _ **Boyeojineun punggyeongdeulgwa**_

 _ **Naeukki suga inneun modeun geot-**_

Kai Cuma matiin teleponnya.

"Lo suka Red Velvet?" Baekhyun ngeliat agak jijik ke Kai

"ngga juga sih gue lagi belajar Dance nya."

"kok sama sih. Gue juga lagi latihan nanyi lagu ini buat gue upload ke Soundcloud" Baekhyun sumringah

"wow bisa dong kita kolaborasi, gue dance Noona nyanyi"

"aaa boleh dong boleh" Baekhyun bangga

Tao ngerasa dicuekin "terus gue gimana?"

"hmm elo nyanyi bagian Rapp nya aja! elo suka ngerapp pake bahasa mexico sama selandia baru kan?"

"Yeeee Tao ikutan" Tao loncat loncat

Mereka pun berpelukan seperti teletabis, sampai akhirnya Kyungie keluar dari kamarnya. Kyungsoo natep mereka bertiga bergantian. Tao-Baekhyun lagi berpelukan, Kai meluk Baekhyun dari belakang. Kyungsoo natep tajem kearah Kai. Kai buru buru ngelepasin pelukannya ke Baekhyun.

"eh sayang. Mau kemana?" Kai nyengir domba

Kyungie merona "mau.. keluar dulu sebentar."

"hati hati sayang!" Kai lambai lambai. Kyungsoo yang malu pun berlari secepat Tsubasa.

 _ **BLAMM-!**_

"Anjrit malu gueeee! Dia liat gue meluk elo nun."

"salah lo sendiri tolol"

"gimana kalo dia jadi ga naksir sama gue?"

"kayaknya dia emang ilfil deh sama lo" Baekhyun ngomong ceplas ceplos

"Dia ilfil sama lo, dan pas liat lo meluk Noona dia makin ilfiil sama lo. Dan dia benci elo, dia ngecampakin elo, dia nyudahin sepatu elo, terus dia ngedelik ke elo sambil ngibas rambutnya terus pergi jalan sama cowo lain, dan kemudian elo dicampakkan untuk selamalamalamalamalamalamalamalamalamalamaaaaanya... terus elo hidup ga bahagia karena Dia ilfil sama lo, dan pas liat lo meluk Noona dia makin ilfiil sama lo. Dan dia benci elo, dia ngecampakin elo, dia nyudahin sepatu elo, terus dia ngedelik ke elo sambil ngibas rambutnya terus pergi jalan sama cowo lain, dan kemudian elo dicampakkan untuk seumurumurumurumurumurumurumurumurumurumurumuuuuuuurrrr hidupnya"

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAKKK"

Baekhyun ngerasa dia manusia paling waras diapartemen ini. Ternyata ada orang orang yang lebih sinting dari makhluk makhluk kamar 1992.

"udah deh lo percaya diri aja kenapa sih. Lo kan punya banyak nilai plus."

"Contohnya?"

"elo bisa pamer abs didepan dia.."

Kai senyum senyum getek(geli)

"dan elo juga mungkin bisa dance didepan dia?"

Kai kemudian tersenyum dan nyengir bahagia.

.

Ngga lama kemudian Kai muterin Lagu Red Velvet yang Be Natural kemudian dia bawa kursi Chitose yang biasa ada di kawinan.

Dia dan baekhyun nyanyi nyanyi sambil dance persis kaya di Mvnya.

.

Naik ke atas kursi, lenggak lenggok.

.

Mereka dance yang diawal lagu sambil duduk di kursi.

.

Dan baekhyun dengan nada tingginya memecah keheningan

.

Kemudian Baekhyun dia nyanyi. Baekhyun ngambil semua suara.. Kai Cuma penari latar.

.

Mereka masih asik nari. Baekhyun yang suaranya ga jelek pun teriak teriak mendalami lagu

.

Sampai Bagian Rapp. Tao ngerappin bagian Taeyong. Dia ngerasa dia bintang rapp masa kini.

.

Kemudian semua hening pas ada dua orang yang ternyata udah dari tadi ngeliatin mereka nyanyi-dance seksi-dan-rapp.

"EKHEMM" itu Suara Kyungie

Mereka serempak ngeliat kearah Kyungie.

Dan Baekhyun mematung.

.

Disana

.

Disebelah Kyungie

.

Ada...

.

CHANYEOL

.

Yang ngeliatin sambil pasang muka mupeng

.

Baekhyun-Tao-Kai langsung pucet pasi. Mereka malu banget, mereka udah kaya orang sarap tadi. Kaya penari di klub malem. Tao sih ngga malu malu amat, dia Cuma ikut ikutan aja. biar tambah dramatis katanya.

"bek gue mau ngajak elo makan. Lay udah cerewet banget tadi" Chanyeol memecahkan keheningan.

Baekhyun masang wajah eksotis, persis kaya pas tadi perform geje sama Kai. Dia jalan kearah Chanyeol dengan ngegoyangin pinggulnya terus natep Kai sama Tao. Dia ngasih Flying Kiss ke mereka berdua. Kemudian narik kerah baju Chanyeol sampe kacing bajunya copot dua. Kai dan Tao nelen ludah. Kecabe-cabean Baekhyun ngga ada tandingannya lagi. Udah paling juara.

"Kalian habis ngapain?" Kyungsoo natep mereka berdua malu malu

"ya.. kita gila gilaan aja sih" Tao asal bunyi

"i..iya kyung, Tao bener. Hehe. Btw yang tadi siapa?" Kai yang malu mengalihkan pembicaraan. Padahal biasanya dia gatau malu banget.

"Tadi aku keluar buat beli alat tulis terus ketemu Chanyeol oppa yang lagi nyari Baekhyun Eonnie. Terus aku bawa masuk dan kita mematung liatin kalian"

"Gimana penampilan kita tadi Kyung?" Tao pede

"persis Cabe-cabean"

Kai melotot sedih, Tao pedenya luntur kaya habis direndem Bayclin.

.

.

"gue gatau lo bisa dance"

"berisik yeol gue malu"

Chanyeol ngakak "ngapain malu bek. Gila lu hot banget"

Baekhyun yang ngebelakangin Chanyeol Cuma bisa gigit bibir bawahnya sambil nahan senyum

"lu pasti bisa bikin gebetan elu klepek-klepekn deh"

Baekhyun berbinar binar seketika

"hmm.. terus elo kelepek kelepek ga liat gue tadi?"

"wkwkwk ngga lah. Boro boro, gue pengen ketawa bek"

Nista pemirsa. Ini nih tipe tipe gebetan perlu dianjingin! Baekhyun mempercepat jalannya dan narik kerah baju Chanyeol makin keras. Rasanya si Yoda ini mau kecekek.

.

.

 **MALAM MINGGU PUN TIBA**

 **ROOM 1994**

Kyungsoo menatap wajahnya didepan cermin, dia sangat manis dengan baju terusan rok. Baju santai dan kasual. Dia Cuma mau pergi ke apartemen sebelah. Kenapa harus berdandan lebay? Iya kan?

Kyungsoo keluar kamar, dia tersenyum sangat manis. Ada Tao didepan TV malam itu. Bentar, kok jadi baku ya bahasanya? Ah sudahlah.

"Kyung, mau kemana?" Tao ngunyah popcorn

"ke apartemen sebelah. Chanyeol oppa ngajak satnight"

"oh. Kyungie kan baru dateng tadi pagi masa satnight di tempat orang lain sih?"

"disana ada Baekhyun Eonnie. Aku takut disini, takut kalian _khilaf_ "

Tao masih diem, Kai keluar Kamar mandi dengan topless. Dia nyamperin kedua orang yang lagi ngobrol didepan TV.

"Mau kemana Kyung?" Kai ngeringin Rambut pake anduk yang ada di lehernya. Kebiasaannya muncul lagi.

Belum sempet jawab Kyungie noleh kearah pintu kamar kiri. Sehun keluar kamar dengan kemeja kotak kotak dipundak kanan dan kaos oblong putih dipundak kiri. Dia lagi pake jam tangan.

Wajah Kyungie merah padam. Tao ngeliatin Kyungie, terus beralih ke Kai, terus beralih lagi ke Cuma bingung, Sehun ngedatengin mereka sambil pake Kaos.

"AAAAAAAAA PORNOOOOO" teriakan perawan yang tadi pagi terdengar lagi.

Tao seketika inget peraturan yang dia buat.

"KAN GUE UDAH BILANG JANGAN TOPLESS KELILING RUANGAN IDIOTTTT! APA KATA ORANG KALO ADA PERAWAN SATU DAN TIGA PERJAKA DISINI? TOLOL LU BERDUA!"

Kyungsoo lari keluar apartemen. Tanpa meminta persetujuan ketika temannya, dia pergi gitu aja.

"tuhkan Kyungie pergi" Kai ngerasa dia ga salah

"elo sih teriak teriak" Kai melanjutkan

"Salah elu bedua tolol!"

"dia mau kemana?" Sehun nanya dengan ekspresi datar.

'katanya ke apartemen sebelah. Baekhyun Noona."

Sehun membulatkan matanya. Karena terlalu kepikiran soal Luhan dia sampe lupa kao dia harusnyanyegat Kyungie.

"Ngapain?" Kai nanya dengan nada agak tinggi

"katanya Saturday Night"

Kai lemes, "apa jangan janagan dia Satnight sama cowo?"

"lah emang cowo. Itu yang tadi mergokin kita nari nari"

"elo bedua nari? Pfft—" si Cadel ngeledek

"DANCE!"

"thama aja"

"Bedaaa" kai ngambek "nari itu kesannya gemulai dan tradisional banget"

"hahahaha. Nari apaan sih lo?"

"Red Velvet." Kai diem bentar "Be Natural.."

Sehun ngakak sampe kepalanya mau copot.

"gue mau nyusul Kyungie." Kata Kai sambil jalan cepet kearah pintu

"jangan Kai!" Tao ngehadang

"Kenapa?" Kai sewot

"pake baju dulu! Baru boleh keluar!"

Kai liatin badannya, dia nunduk terus ke kamar. Tao sekarang ngeliat kearah Sehun

"elu juga mau pergi ?"

"gue mau ke Luhan. Gue mau ngejelasin semuanya"

"gue ikut hun"

"ngapain ?"

"ngecengin gege ganteng yang kaya tiang bendera itu"

"yuk cabut"

Sehun dan Tao pergi. Apartemen itu semakin sepi saat Kai pergi lima menit setelah Sehun dan Tao.

.

.

 **ROOM 1990**

Kris ngunyah Chitato rasa indomie goreng, Xiumin duduk disamping Kris bawa sepiring bakpao dengan berbagai rasa. Rasa coklat, daging, rasa kacang merah, sampai rasa ini membunuhku.

Luhan keluar kamar. Dia pake jeans sepaha dan tank top item. Dan entah kenapa Kris dan Umin ngga ada yang tergoda satupun dengan penampilan Luhan. Mau Luhan pake Bra dan celana dalem doang kaya tadi sore pas habis mandi, waktu Kris mau minta Handbody. Kris ngga kegoda dan ga takjub sama sekali. Dia cuek bebek ngambil handbody di kamar Luhan pas Luhan belum pake baju. Kris dan Umin yang udah tau kelakuan Luhan yang absurd dari kecil, dari mulai suka ngambil capung gadis di solokan, ngorong terus dimakan, merhatiin kucing lagi eek dan sebagainya mungkin ini yang bikin mereka sekarang jadi laki laki yang paling aman buat ada disebelah Luhan. Mereka udah kenal dari smp, mereka tetanggaan. Kris baru dateng dari Kanada pas itu, dan Luhan dari China. Mereka berdua tinggal diantara rumahnya Xiumin dan sekarang mereka bahkan sekampus dan tinggal bareng.

"gue laper"

"tinggal makan susah amat" Kris komentar

"masih ada ayam yang kita pesen di McDonalds" si Bakpao bersuara

Luhan bangkit dari duduknya, dia ngebuka kulkas. Ada susu di botol kaca, dia ambil botol itu, dia buka tutupnya. Dan bel berbunyi

 _ **TEETT-**_

"Han bukain pintu"Kris nyuruh tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari TV

"Han ambilin makan buat gue juga. Gue laper" sekarang giliran Xiumin yang nyuruh Luhan.

"Bentar gue bukain pintu dulu"

Luhan bukain pintu dan seekor panda muncul dihadapannya.

"Lugeeeeee" dia lompat kegirangan, dia pun _terjatuh dari kursi goyang~_ (ini lagunya ratu sejagad nya Mulan Jameela  & Maia Estianty).

"eh Tao, sini masuk" Luhan seneng bukan kepalang pas Tao ada didepan rumahnya. Namun senyum itu berubah saat Sehun muncul dari belakang Tao.

"gue mau bicara. Diluar, berdua, sama lo"

Luhan nelen ludah.

"bicara mah bicara aja hun, gue lagi quality time sama sahabat gue."

Sehun diem "yaudah kita bicara santai aja didalem"

"lo harus janji buat ga mancing emosi gue"

"gue ga bisa janji.."

"kalo gitu lo gaboleh masuk" Luhan nutup pintu, tapi Sehun nahan pake kakinya

"heheehe iya gue janji gaakan mancing emosi." Dia nyengir

"janji?" luhan ngulurin jari kelingkingnya

"Janji" Sehun senyum

.

.

 **ROOM 1992**

MAMA, film horror pilihan orang orang sinting di ruangan ini. Malam minggu dengan film horror, cemilan, lampu mati dan gebetan. Melenceng dari niatnya untuk malam minggu berdua dengan tetangga baru. Dia malah memilih menonton film horror dengan para penghuni lainnya. Chen, Baekhyun dan Lay yang merupakan tean seatapnya, Kyungsoo selaku gebetannya. Dan Kai, parasit dari kamar sebelah.

"AAAAAAAA" Chen teriak histeris.

Mereka sontak melirik kearah Chen

"perasaan filmnya belum diputer da" Lay bingung

"oh belum. Ehehehe maaf"

"dasar caper" Baekhyun natap Chen dengan muka bete.

Formasi duduknya adalah Lay berselonjor disofa, Kai, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo didepan sofa, Baekhyun duduk disebelah Chen, Chen berbaring tepat didepan TV.

Baekhyun muter filmnya, lebih tepatnya masukin DVD ke DVD Player. Film horror jadul tahun 2012. Tapi anehnya belum ada satu orangpun diantara mereka yang pernah nonton film ini.

"Udik banget sih nonton film ini." Baekhyun protes.

"berisik. gue juga tau lu belum pernah nonton"

"lu ngata ngatain gue tak?"

"tak? plis bek. gue ga botak, gue bukan katak dan gue tidak sedang tersedak"

"Maksud gue KOTAK"

"anjir baekhyun awas aja lo bek. Koleksi liptint etude elo gue bakar!"

"jangan dong tak-eh maksud gue.. Chen" Baekhyun beraegyo

"ahh elu bisa aja bikin gue luluh"

"maaf mas-mbak, bisa berenti ga ributnya? Itu pilem udah mulai dari tadi." Lay protes dengan cara yang terlalu halus.

"elah tinggal tonton aja kali, ribet bener" Chen nyolot

"masalahnya elu bedua ngehalangin tipi ye mana kita bisa nonton kali"

"hehehe maap deh kalo gitu" Chen kembali tiduran dan Baehyun nyender ke kaki Chanyeol yang lagi ditekuk dua duanya.

.

.

Film selesai. Lay molor sambil bikin pulau di pegangan sofa, Kyungsoo ngga sadar nenggelamin mukanyaa di pundak Chanyeol dan Chanyeol nepuk nepuk kepala Kyungsoo, Chen gigit jari, Kai ngeliatin Chanyeol dengan mata sinis, Baekhyun meluk lutut saking takutnya.

"ekhem" Kai mulai risih

"napa lo tem?" Chen nyaut dengan so akrab

"itu bisa ga tangannya dikondisikan? Bukan muhrim tau! Apalagi baru kenal tadi pagi" Kai sewot

"maksud lo gue?" Chanyeol balik sewot

"iye elo"

"Lo cemburu ?" Chanyeol nebak nebak bener

"nng..gak"

"lo suka sama gue?" Chanyeol senyum sumringah

"Najis lo" Kai muntah pelangi seketika

Chanyeol nyengir. Kemudian dia ngeliat Kyungsoo yang nenggelamin muka dipundaknya "udah gapapa, filmnya udah selesai kok" Chanyeol ngangkat wajah Kyungsoo.

"maaf aku kaget banget tadi nontonnya. Aku ngga maksud nyosor nyosor atau modus kok" Kyungsoo nunduk malu malu.

Chanyeol ngga tahan lagi buat senyum dan ketawa kecil "gaapapa Kyungie. Kalo buat elo jangankan pundak buat bersandar, dada buat berlabuh juga ada Kyung" oke dia gombal.

"oh.. gitu ya" Kyungsoo wajahnya merah sangat saat ini pemirsah.

"ciee lo malu malu keincii"

"kok kelinci? Bukannya kucing ya?"

"elo terlalu manis dan polos buat jadi kucing. Elo itu lembut kaya kelinci"

Muka Kyungsoo udah ga bisa didefinisikan tingkat kemerahannya, dan Chanyeol masih melanjutkan giombal gambelnya sampai..

"EKHEM!" satu teguran keluar

Kali ini si Kotak yang melakukannya, "bisa ga kita makan malem sekarang?"

Disamping Chen Baekhyun ngeliatin mereka dengan hati yang semakin tersayat, Kai ngedeath glare Chanyeol dan Lay masih ngorok dibelakang Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sama Chanyeol salah tingkah karena ngga sadar dari tadi diliatin.

.

.

Mereka berlima makan dalam diam.

"eh cobain deh ini" Chen nyoba memecah keheningan

.

"eh ini tuh rasanya enak banget"

.

"duh pedes manis gtitu deh rasanya"

.

"slurrppp"

.

"gilak pasta nya enak banget sih Lay"

.

"eh tem lo harus cobain saos Mayo nya"

.

"eh eh lu suka masak yang gini juga Kyung?" dia sok akrab

.

"eh yeol lu kok senyum senyum mulu?"

.

"aaa Lay terba-ok lah masakan lu"

.

"eh bek kok elu-" Chen berhenti ngomong karena dia liat Baekhyun sama sekali ga nyentuh makanannya. Dia Cuma diem dengan wajah murung sambil ngeliat kearah Chanyeol. Chen yang ada disebelah Baekhyun langsung toel toel sahabatnya itu.

"woy bek, makan dulu"

"eh.. chen" lamunannya ancur "mm.. gue ngga mood. Gue kekamar dulu ya"

Dia mundurin kursi terus jalan kearah kamarnya. Disusul suara pintu ketutup yang super duper pelan. Tumben nih cabe ga ngamuk, begitulah pikir Chen. Dia ngelanjutin makannya, tapi sebelum itu dia ngelirik ke arah orang orang disekitarnya. Lay nundutan(masih ngantuk), Kai asik ngobrol sama Kyungsoo, Chanyeol curi curi pandang ke Kyungsoo. Disitu Chen ngambil kesimpulan bahwa " _gue ngerti sekarang. Lay nundutan(masih ngantuk) dan dia lupa ngelap dahdir(air liur) di mulutnya. Maka dari itu si Baekhyun pergi. Dia bete liat lay. Baekhyun kan benci banget sama dahdir garing(air liur kering)"._ Kemudian Chen manggut manggut.

.

.

Sementara itu Baekhyun Cuma dengerin lagu lewat handphonenya, pake headset, volumenya keneng banget. Tenang dia gaakan budek kok, soalnya dia dengerin lagu sad yang slow mellow banget. Lagunya aja SNSD yang Gee! Sedih abis kan? Bukan deng dia denger Troublemaker yang 'Now'. Eh emang ini lagu sedih ya? Yaudah lah anggap aja iya. Dia duduk di meja deket jendela. Jendelanya dia biarin ketutup, iya iyalah kalau dibuka ntar dia mati dong. Dia mematung, dia ga nyangka dia bisa secemburu ini, dia ganyangka bisa liat Chanyeol deket sama orang lain didepan dia. Dia ganyangka mereka bisa semesra itu, dia ga nyangka ternyata cewe itu disukain sama Kai juga, dan dia ganyangka Lay lupa ngelap dahdir garingnya tadi. Malam pertamanya sebagai seorang gadis hancur sudah. Berujung galau, patah hati, cemburu, panas kuping, perih mata dan air matapun mengalir.

.

.

 **Back to** **ROOM 1990**

Tao nggak henti hentinya liatin tiang jemuran lagi makan keripik kentang rasa Indomie goreng dengan temannya yang melahap paha ayam McDonalds. Matanya sama samaa fokus ke layar TV. Luhan Cuma nyeruput gelas berisi jus jambu, Sehun ngeliatin sambil ngiler.

"eh elo panda yang kemarin kaya patung pancoran lagi nangis itu kan? Hai gue Kris"

"hai Kris ge. Iya yang kemarin itu aku. Hehe" dia jawab dengan nada sok imut

"gue Xiumin. Elo udah kenal kan? Waktu itu gue pernah bantuin elo beresin apartemen lo pas pindahan"

"iya Xiu ge"

"elo turunan Cina juga?" Kris berenti sejenak makan Chitatonya

"iya ge"

"pantesan.."

"hehe. Pantesan apa? Karena aku manggilnya gege?"

"bukan.."

"terus?"

"pantesan muka lo kaya barang KW"

Jleb. Tao rasanya kaya ditusuk jarum, _cekit cekit cekit cekit_

"kok gege gitu sih?!" Tao manyunin bibir

"hehe maaf maaf gue becanda. Lagian gue juga darah China kok"

"Gue darah Korea" Xiumin nyamber

"diliat juga tau kok" Tao nyengir

Luhan dan Sehun duduk sebelahan dengan Luhan yang melipat tangan didepan dada

"Lu.. gue boleh ngomong sekarang ga?"

"ngomong aja" Luhan nyaut tanpa ngelirik sehun sesentipun.

"lu ngga bisa nengok ke gue dulu gitu?"

"lo ngomong sekarang. Atau gue minggat dari sini"

"eh iya iya bentar.." Sehun garuk garuk kepala. Padahal ga gatel sama sekali. "jadi gini.."

" _slurrpp_ " suara seruput dari sedotan entah dari mana asalnya

"gue tuh sebenernya.."

" _slurrrpp_ "

"..sebenernya gaada maksud buat.."

" _slurrrp"_

"...buat nyakitin elo.."

" _slurrrp_ "

"..dengan ciuman sama.."

" _sluuurrrpp_ "

"si.."

" _sluurrrrpp_ "

"si ..Iren"

" _sluuurp_ "

"..tapi kebetulan aja.."

" _sluurrpp_ "

"elo ada disana dan.."

" _sluuurrpp_ "

"si Iren dengan seenak jidat.."

" _sluuurrrp_ "

"nyium gue.."

" _sluuurrpp_ "

"..bisa ga berenti nyeruput jusnya?"

" _SLUURRRP_ "

"BANG KRIS BERENTI DULU PLIS GUE LAGI CERITAAA"

Rupanya pelakunya adalah Kris, dan jus jambu Luhan sudah dipindah tangankan. Kris cengengesan. Luhan masih tutup telinga ngga kuat dengan suara seruputan jus tadi.

"okeh.. sampai dimana tadi?" Sehun ngelanjutin

"Iren dengan seenak jidat nyium elo" Luhan ngingetin

"oh iya. Ya, karena elu kebetulan disana. Gue pengen liat reaksi lo. Elo cemburu atau nggak."

"jadi lo sengaja ngebiarin si minah nyium elo?"

"...mm" Sehun ngangguk

"anjir lo tega banget si hun" Luhan akhirnya ngebalik kearah Sehun.

"bukan gitu maksud gue lu. Gue pengen liat elo cemburu atau nggak. Gue pengen liat lo tuh sayang ngga sama gue. Lo tuh cinta ga sama gue. lo tuh sakit hati apaa ngga"

"LO GA DENGER APA YANG GUE OMONGIN DITELEPON TADI HAH?! GUE CEMBURU CADEL. GUE SAYANG ELO. GUE NAKSIR ELO. GUE CINTA SAMA ELO. DAN GUE SAKIT HATI LIAT LO CIUMAN SAMA MINAH. GUE FRUSTASI HUN! GUE SAMPE MAKAN MIE SEDAP CUP RASA UDANG YANG APALAH GUE LUPA RASANYA, SAMPAI GUE ALERGI. GUE NYARIS GILA HUN, LEBIH GILA DARI WAKTU GUE GAPUNYA DUIT. DAN DUA KEONG RACUN ITU MALAH NGUBAH GUE KAYA GINI! YA TUHAAAN DERITA GUE LENGKAP SUDAH! "

Kris dan Xiumin nunduk dengan penuh penyesalan. Tao masih asik ngeliatin wajah Kris yang mirip Arjuna. Sehun nelen ludah pes denger omongan luhan

"gue ga nyangka Lu.."

"puas lo sekarang?" Luhan natep sehun dalem.

".. puas. Gue ganyangka perasaan gue kebales" Sehun senyum senyum

"Thanks my deer" dia narik tangan Luhan terus nyium puncang kepalanya

Muka luhan udah ngga karuan, dia nahan nangis, dia malu, tapi dia juga seneng banget.

"..gue mau tidur" Luhan ngelepasin genggaman Sehun terus ngehentakkin kaki ke kamarnya.

 _ **BLAMMM**_

.

.

Sehun masih senyum senyum sendiri, dia seneng banget.

"gila lo" Xiumin nyolot

"hah?" sehun bingung dengan perkataan si bakpao ini

"lo gila tau ga. Bikin Luhan sampe kaya gitu. Kita berdua ikutan stress tau ga liatnya"

"tapi kan dia udah ngga stress min. Gue yakin dia tuh seneng banget sekarang. Saking senengnya dia gamau nunjukkin wajahnya kekita" Kris ngejelasin supaya si Xiumin ga nyalah-nyalahin Sehun lagi.

"elo ngebelain si cadel nyong?"

"anjr panggilan gue udah aneh aneh aja tiap episode. Monyong lah, bibir lah, omas lah, gigi lah, tiang bendera lah.."

Kris diem sebentar buat ngambil nafas

"tapi gini deh.. biar seru, gimana kalo kita taruhan?"

"buat apa elah elu ada ada aja" Xiumin nyuntrungin Kris pelan

"kita taruhan Luhan masih marah atau nggak."

"gue bertaruh Luhan mash marah. Karena gue tau banget kelakuan dia gimana" Xiumin udah yakin banget sama omongannya.

"okeh. Gue bertaruh Luhan udah ga ngambek sama sekali" Kris ngulurin tangan. Mereka jabat tangan.

"Yang menang harus teraktir yang kalah makan Pizza" Xiumin senyum

"tolol! Yang ada juga yang Menang yang di teraktir"

Xiumin nyengir sapi.

"gue ada ide!" Tao nyamber

"apaan ?" Xiumin-Kris-Sehun nyaut barengan.

"Kalo Luhan ngambek dan ngga ngabarin Sehun besok berarti Xiu ge menang. Kita yang teraktir dia. Kalau Luhan ngga ngambek dan dia ngabarin Sehun lewat medsos, berarti Kris ge yang menang"

"terus kalo dia ngga marah tapi dia ga ngehubungin Sehun gimana?"

Kris bener juga sih, tapi Tao ga kehabisan akal. "gini. Sehun, lu chat luhan sekarang. Kita liat dia bakalan ngebales apa ngga. Kita liat sampe besok. Setuju?"

"SEPAKAT" mereka bertiga kompak. Tao diem.

"gue udah ngeline luhan. Terus gue harus gimana?"

"diemin. Sampe besok"

"oke"

"sekarang mending kita makan. Kita masih ada ayam McD, tapi tinggal empat potong" Xiumin ngambil kotak ayam "Luhan mah suruh makan nasi garem aja" Xiumin ngelanjutin

"luhan udah makan kan tadi?" Kris naikkin sebelah alis

"dan perasaan gue elo barusan udah makan ayam deh min"

"hehe. Gue mau lagi" Kris senyum asem. Xiumin nyengir ciptadent.

.

.

Belum satujam Luhan ngambek, dan belum setengah jam mereka makan hp Sehun bunyi.

 _ **LINE! ***_ **sfx:ringtone fun Line**

Mata mereka semua membulat sempurna.

"ada Line. Boleh gue cek ga?"

"tapi kan kita janji buat diemin hp lo sampe besok?" Tao ngeliatin mereka satu satu

"tapi gimana kalo itu dariLuhan?" Xiumin mulai keringet dingin, dia takut kalah taruhan

"yang jadi masalah adalah gimana kalo itu bukan Luhan?" Kris menggigil, takut kalah taruhan juga.

"silent HP lo!" Xiumin dan Kris ngegebrak meja.

"iya bang"

HP Sehun pun telah ter _silent_ dan mereka kembali tenang.

"lo ga curi curi kesempatan buat read Line kan?" Kris deathglare, Xiumin ikuta deathglare

"ng..nggak bang"

"bagus!"

.

.

 **ROOM 1992**

Habis makan malem tadi Kyungsoo mutusin buat cuci piring. Dia ngga enak aja kalo nggak ngapa ngapain. Chanyeol dengan setia nemenin Kyungsoo sambil ngupas apel. Sambil seenggaknya curi curi pandang lah.

"kamu rajin ya, pasti anak rumahan ?"

"iya. Aku ngga suka keluar rumah kalo Cuma buat main main doang. Kalau beneran ada perlu aja keluarnya"

"tipe gue banget nih. Lo suka buah?" oke ini Cuma modus

"mm iya"

"apel gapapa ya?"

"gapapa"

"soalnya yang ada Cuma ini."

"tapi tadi di supermarket bukannya beli Strawberry juga?"

"itu punya Baekhyun. Cuma dia yang boleh makan, ntar dia marah kalo ada orang lain yang makan"

"oh.. Baekhyun eonnie cantik ya" Kyungsoo nggak tau apa apa soal ritual itu. Yang dia tau, dia disantet jadi cewe, udah itu doang.

Chanyeol mikir mikir "iya. Gue udah kenal dia lama"

"orangnya pemurung ya?"

Chanyeol keselek biji apel "ih boro boro.. dia tuh ceria, ceplas ceplos, centil, manja,genit. Pokoknya absurd lah orangnya"

"gitu ya? Soalnya aku ngga ngeliat dia senyum dari awal ketemu"

"kata Lay sih dia lagi bete. Katanya kecengannya naksir orang lain. Ada ada aja"

"Chanyeol oppa suka sama Baekhyun eonnie?"

"pffft.. gimana ya. Gue suka kalo dia udah manis manja ke gue. gue suka kalo dia udah peluk peluk gue buat minta sesuatu. Gue suka dia.. sebagai sahabat mungkin ya?" di dalem ingetannya Baekhyun itu cowo.

"Baekhyun eonnie tinggal disini? Berempat sama oppa dan temen tmen oppa?"

"iya, dari awal ospek malah"

"Baekhyun eonnie tidur sendirian? Nggak risih dan sebagainya gitu?"

"nggak lah, dia sekamar sama gue"

Kyungsoo kaget bukan main

"oppa beneran sekamar sama eonnie?"

"iya lah sekasur malahan"

"berarti oppa tidur bareng sama cewe dong?"

Chanyeol yang lagi makan apel diem seketika. Dia mikir keras. Dia lupa Baekhyun udah berubah Gender, _anjiiir gue ngomongin Baekhyun yang sekarang udah jadi cewe didepan Kyungsoo! Gebetan gueee! Anjir gue bego anjir anjir anjir_

"errr.. aduh kok gue jadi kaku yah.." Chanyeol gelagapan

Kyungsoo mulai kurang nyaman, "aku pulang dulu ya oppa.."

Kyungsoo lari kecil, narik tangan Kai yang lagi main PS sama Chen. "Yuk pulang"

Chanyeol nyusul Kyungsoo

Tapi .. _ **BLAAAAM**_

Chen mematung karena lawan mainnya ditarik seketika. "anjir padahal gue baru aja mau nistain si item"

"anjir gue bener bener goblok"

"nape lu yeol?"

"Gue nyeritain Bekhyun. Gue nyeritain kalo baek sekamar dan sekasur sama gue ke Kyungsoo. Gue nyeritain itu semua ke Kyungsoo!"

"ya terus?" Alis Chen bertautan

"Kyungsoo kayaknya ngga enak hati dengernya"

"ya terus masalahnya sama elu, apa?"

"Kyungsoo itu gebetan guee semenjak tadi pagii CHENTONG! Lu beneran ngajak berantem ye? Gue kesel liat lo sok pinter. Tapi gue benci liat elo lemot!"

"yaelah ngobrol dong dari tadi"

Chen diem

"HAH? Dia gebetan elu? Lu kok tolol sih!"

"akh telaat!"

Mereka kemeja makan, makan potongan apel yang tadi dikupas dan dipotong sama Chanyeol. Chanyeol merenung sambil mijitin jidatnya.

"udahlah yeol. Gue yakin Kyungsoo bukan cewe pemarah"

"iya juga sih. Tapi tetep aja.. gue.. ahh udahlah!"

"lo harus tenang kalo lagi ngehadepin yang beginian"

Chanyeol ngeliatin apel yang ada di meja, kemudian ngeliatin gelas, kemudian ngeliatin piring yang masih ada isi pastanya.

"Chen lu ga makan?"

"gue makan tiga porsi tadi"

"Layyyy lu ga makaaaan?"

Terdengar jawaban dari Lay "udah yeolliiiieeeeee"

Chanyeol muter bola mata "lah terus siapa?"

Chen ikutan muterin bola mata "Baek! Baek tadi ngga mau makan!"

"oh iya? Bukannya dia suka banget pasta?"

"yaelah tadi dia Cuma bengong liatin piringnya. Terus pergi ke kamar gitu aja"

"ga lu cegat?"

"kagak" Chen jawab seadanya

Chanyeol berdiri terus jalan kearah kamarnya, tanpa babibu dia buka pintu. "Baek.."

Dia nemuin Baekhyun duduk di meja kecil deket jendela, sambil sandaran ke jendela

"aish.. kalo tiba tiba jendela kebuka terus elo mati gimana.. dasar tolol"

Dia ngeliat wajah Baekhyun, Baekhyun udah nutup mata. Dia ngelepasin Headset dari telinga Baekhyun. Dia gendong Baekhyun ke kasur.

"baek. Lo harus makan"

... Baekhyun tidak bergeming

"Baek.."

... masih tidak bergeming

"elo tidur?" si setan, Chanyeol baru sadar si cantik ini udah ke dunia mimpi.

Chanyeol jalan kearah pintu, dia balik lagi ke meja makan. Nutup piring pasta tadi pake plastik bening. "gue tidur dulu ya.."

"oke gue juga mau tidur" bales Chen

"Bye.."

Dia balik lagi ke kamar, dia ganti baju sama celananya. Siapa coba yang betah pake celana jeans pas tidur? Hih ga banget. Dia matiin lampu kamar.

Dia tidur disebelah Baekhyun, Baekhyun diujung, dia deket tembok. "bukan gue banget tidur jam segini.. tapi yaudah lah"

.

.

Dua jam setelah Chanyeol masuk ke dunia mimpi, Baekhyun ngegoyang goyangin pundak Chanyeol.

"yeol.."

"hmmmm?"

"gue laper"

"hmmmm"

"anterin gue"

"hmm"

"chanyeol.. gue takut gelap elo lupa"

"hmm." Dia masih molor

"Chanyeol" dia ngegoyangin badan Chanyeol

"..." tidak ada jawaban

"Park Chanyeol ih bangun"

"..."

"yeollieeeeeee"

"..."

"CHANYEOL HOMO BANGUUUNNN. TEMENIN GUEEEEE" Baelhyun teriak ditelinga Chanyeol, Author yakin Chanyeol harus ke THT setelah ini

"apaan sih bek?"

"temenin gue.."

"kemana ? gue masih ngantuk"

"gue laper, perut gue sakit."

".. makan aja "

"anterinn Chanyeol ih"

"makan sendiri aja susah amat sih"

"yeol gue takut gelap"

"manja ah lo"

"kok elo gitu sih.." nadanya sedih

"..."

Baekhyun cemberut, tapi beneran perutnya udah sakit banget. Akhirnya dia turunin kaki, dia buletin tekad buat makan. Dia beraniin diri buat nyalain lampu. Dia nyalain lampu kamar, lampu ruang tengah, nyalain lampu ruang makan. Dia liat piring dengan pasta disana, dia terlalu laper buat manasin pastanya. Akhirnya dia makan meskipun udah dingin. Selesai maakan dia minum dua gelas air mineral terus ngambil strawberry di kulkas, dia makan satu satu.

"gue Cuma boleh tidur setelah makanan nya turun. Gue gamau gendut" dia naikkin kakinya ke kursi, dia meluk lutut, dia belum ganti baju. Masih pake sweater bulu sama Hotpants pink. Dia nginget kejadian sebelumnya, kenapa dia bisa diem sendirian dikamar

"kok hati gue sakit ya ngingetnya.."

"tapi lo ga berhak marah bek. Hahaha dia bukan milik lo bek. Hahaha" dia ngomong sendiri.

"gue benci jadi lemah kaya gini. Gue tau ini bukan saatnya buat nyerah. Gue masih kuat"

.

.

 _Hari pertama gue jadi cewe, malem minggu pertama gue sebagai cewe. Ngga ada satu halpun yang berkesan. Gue terlalu percaya diri, tapi ini bukan saatnya gue nyerah. Tekad gue Cuma satu buat Chanyeol ngerasain hal yang sama kaya gue, Cinta. Bukan suka atau sayang. Tapi Cinta._

.

.

.

Baekhyun nutup matanya lagi.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun bangun.."

"bek jangan tidur disini.."

"baek pindah ya. Lo bisa sakit badan tidur disini.."

.

.

"gendong gue dong yeol..."

.

.

 **ROOM 1994**

Masih terlalu pagi buat teriak. Udah setengah tujuh lebih dua puluh (06:50), masih terlalu pagi juga buat jingkrak jingkrakan. Sehun mutusin buat goyang goyangin Tao yang tidur disebelah dia

"Apaan sih hun, gue masih mau bobo"

"pandaaa! Lo harus liat ini!"

"apaan sih?"

Sehun nyodorin hpnya "gila hun. Kita bakalan makan pizza hari ini" Tao seneng setengah mati

"gue ganyangka banget dia baleth LINE dari gue"

"iya hun"

Isi LINE nya...

 _ **Ooh Sehun : Luhan? -20:30-**_

 _ **Luhannie ayey : hun maaf ya tadi gue kaya gitu.. hmm besok lari pagi yuk. Aku tunggu di depan gedung apartemen jam setengah tujuh ya. Good night hun -20:45**_

"btw hun"

"iya tao?"

"ini mah Line kemaren malem.."

"hah?"

"liat dong waktunya"

Sehun ngeliat waktunya, "eh iya yah."

"btw lo ga siap siap?"

"lari pagi?"

"iya. Sekarang udah jam tujuh kurang sepuluh menit tuh"

"anjrit gue ngebiarin cewe nunggu"

Sehun ngibrit dan hilang dari pandangan Tao. Tao Cuma nguliat(meregangkan tubuh XD) dan melihat sekelilingnya. Ga ada siapa siapa dan dia sendirian.

Hmmm ada yang aneh. Kai ga mungkin bangun pagi pagi gini. Dia keluar kamar dan mendapati sahabat yang hitamnya sama dengannya sedang bercengkrama dengan Kyungsoo. Tao senyum sumringah, dia seneng sahabatnya bisa deket sama gebetannya.

"Kyung ini mentega dulu apa roti dulu yang ditaro di penggorengan?" dia basa basi busuk

"mentega"

"Kyung ini rotinya polos aja?"

"terserah. Mau makan roti polos emang?"

"kagak sih. Gue ga doyan yang polos polos. Kecuali badan polosnya miyabi"

"astagfirullah kai.."

 _OH GOD! Dia manggil gue KAI hahahha! Dia manggil nama gue!_

"hehe. Lu mau pake selai apa seres?"

"ada nutella ngga?"

"ada sih. Mau itu aja?"

"iya." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

"kok sama sih suka nutella" Kai modus

"kalo gitu gue ganti sele stroberi aja"

"ih kok sama sih. Gue juga mau ganti pake sele stroberi"

"kalo gitu seres aja"

"ih gue juga suka seres loh Kyung"

"yaudah gausah jadi aja roti bakarnya" Kyungsoo aral (kesel)

"eh eh kok gitu sih. Yaelah gue Cuma bercanda kali ah elu ambekan banget sih"

Kyungsoo masih cemberut, dia agak jengkel kalo Kai udah ngemodus kaya gitu. Pasalnya Kai dalem otak Kyungsoo itu masih sama, bangor dan pikasebeleun. Makanya Kyungsoo masih setia nolak Kai. Dia belum tau aja Kai kaya gimana.

"Sehun sama Tao belum bangun?"

"Sehun baru aja ngibrit tadi."

"oh.. kirain dia belum bangun"

"elo salting ya gara gara ada gue disamping elo?" Kai nebak nebak berhadiah

"nggak. Apaan sih Kai."

"hmmmmm" Kai ngegodain Kyungsoo. Jackpot, Kyungsoo pipinya merah.

"Kyung kalo gue naksir elo gimana?"

Kyungsoo diem lamaaa banget sampe Kai keriput dan Tao jenggotan.

"ngga tau atuh"

"ih naha ngga tau?"

"pokoknya gatau!"

"kan misalnya, Kyung"

"ngga tau Kai. Gatau gatau gatau gatau!" Kyungsoo mukanya keliatan lagi labil banget (?)

"yaelah kyung. Lu lagi naksir cowo ya?" Kai kepedean

"gatau"

"kyung kalo ada apa apa cerita aja sama gue. gue bakal dengerin kok"

"bener?"

"bener kok"

"bener bakal dengerin?"

"bener sayang.."

Kai digebug(dipukul) pake botol kecap bango beling.

"serius kai"

"yaelah iya deh iya iya"

"aku.. lagi naksir cowo.." Kyungsoo senyum kecil dengan pipi meronah merahh

Kai sumringah bukan main _'AKHIRNYA CINTA GUE TERBALAS!'_

"..itu loh sama oppa yang dikamar nomer 1992. Yang kemarin. Yang tinggi itu.. dia ganteng, dia baik, dia sweet banget. Aku suka Kai sama dia."

Okeh Kai merasa Do Kyungsoo ini adalah cowo cewe yang bener bener ngga peka. Masa Kai ngeceng dari smp tapi dia ngga ' _ngeh_ '? kan aneh, kecuali kalo dia tolol. Eh bukan, dia lagi dibutakan oleh lope lopenya Park Chanyeol si kuping gede kamar sebelah. Anjing banget kan? Kai rasanya sakit hati. Rasanya bulu bulu di badannya jatoh semua.

"Kai kok diem. Ngga mau dengerin curhatan aku ya?"

"eh.. gitu ya Kyung. Wah hmm selamat ya hahahaha." Asem

"apa boleh ya aku jadian sama dia?"

PERTANYAAN YANG SANGAT TERAMAT TIDAK MAU KAI JAWAB

"gue mau aja sih nerima curhatan lo. Tapi gue ga jamin bisa kasih saran"

"Kai marah?: Kyungsoo masang wajah cemas

"Kai marah kalo Kyung suka sama Chanyeol? Kai marah?" Kyungsoo berkaca kaca

"maaf Kai.. Kyungie ngga tau kalo Kai juga suka samaChanyeol"

"HAH?" KAI TERKEJUT. MUNDUR SELANGKAH SAMBIL NGEBULETIN MATANYA/ BTW KOK GUE PAKE CAPS YAH?

"KYUNG YANG BENER AJA ELAH!" lanjut Kai

"habis dari tadi Kai jamedud terus. Aku jadi ngerasa bersalah gitu"

"haha ngga kok. Ayo dong lanjutin ceritanya"

"hmm.. iya.. jadi.. awal ketemu sama dia tuh sebenernya aku udah ngerasa ada yang beda, hati aku bag-big-bug ngga karuan gitu.. tapi sebenernya aku juga ngga tau kenapa aku suka sama dia. Gatau kenapa tapi tiba tiba aku pengen jadi milik dia, dan pengen dia jadi milik aku"

Mata Kai mulai panas

"apa mungkin ini..Cinta?"

"masih terlalu cepet buat Cinta Kyung. Lo ga kenal dia. Lo gatau tabiat dia kaya gimana"

"iya sih" Kyungsoo nunduk, Kai merhatiin wajah Kyungsoo.

"hmm.. btw ini roti bakar mau dimakan sama laalat?" Kai ngalihin pembicaraan. Dia gakuat lagi, nyeri rasanya hati ini.

"eh iya lupa kita kan lagi bikin ini ya.. hehe."

"yaudah, makan yuk" Kai bawa piring dengan roti bakar diatasnya

"yuk. Eh btw.." Kyungsoo yang dari tadi ngikutin Kai di belakang tiba tiba berenti jalan

"hmmm?" Kai noleh kebelakang

"thanks ya. Udah mau dengerin aku"

"iya. Kalo lo ada apa apa lo cerita aja sama gue"

"iya" Kyungsoo senyum tulus dan natap Kai cukup lama

 _apa sih yang ngga bisa gue lakuin buat elo Kyung.._

 _Potek hati gue Kyung.. POTEK!_

.

.

 **ROOM 1992**

"YEOL YEOL INI GUE CHEN ELAAAAHHHHH BEKK!"

Baekhyun mengerjap seketika sambil ngelap dahdir "anjis jadi elo yang toel toel gue?"

"habis elo gabangun bangun. Lo gabisa bedain suara gue sama yeol apa?!" Chen ngomong pake nada tinggi 100 oktaf.

"ya gue sih tadi dengernya yeol bukan elo kambing!"

"Setan siah!"

"mana yeol?"

"elu baru bangun udah nanyain si Yoda."

"lu tinggal jawab aja susah amat sih! Gue tanya mana si yeol?"

"Jalan pagi sama cewe tetangga sebelah itu"

"..." Baekhyun ngedipin mata enam kali."SERIUS LO? Anjir harusnya gue bangun lebih pagi. Aaaa ACHENNN kenaapa lo ga bangunin gue sih? Aaah gue potek chen potekk!"

Chen nyengir onta, tapi mukanya sih lebih mirip dinosaurus "Hehe. Boong bek. Dia lagi beres beres kamar tuh"

"hah perasaan baru kemaren gue beresin"

"yaelah elu kayak yang gatau aja si Yeol pan kalo tidur kaya orang berenang."

"maksud lo? Basah gitu? Aww" Baekhyun mulai mikir ngeres

"ya nggak sih. Maksud gue kaga bisa diem(?)"

"ih lo ga nyambung"

"suka suka gue dong . hih rimbil(rempong) amat"

"yaudah gue mau ke kamar"

Baekhyun turun dari kursinya. Dia kesemutan sekaligus pegel pegel, ya suruh siapa juga dia bobok disana.

Baekhyun jalan dengan riang menuju kamarnya, ngga sampe semenit dia udah nyampe di kamar.

"yeolie~"

"eh bek.. lu kemarin tidur dikursi yah..?"

 _Ya menurut lo gue tidur di wc gitu? Dasar cowo bego, ga peka_

"iya, kemarin pas habis makan ketiduran."

"oh gitu. Lo kemarin minta anter gue ya? Maaf ya gue pules banget tidurnya."

 _Lo ga minta maaf juga udah gue maafin yeol_

"iya atuh ngga apa apa" Baekhyun ngebuka lemari bajunya, dia ngambil kaos warna abu abu. Dan dengan tiis(cuek)nya dia ganti baju disana. Didepan Chanyeol yang baru beres masang sprei kasur.

"Astagfirullah" Chanyeol kaget bukan main. Dia malingin muka

 _Anjrit! Baekkie gede banget. Anjir bh nya warna merah. Anjir itu cup nya berapa gede banget anjir anjir!_

Baekhyun beres ganti baju, masih pake hotpants yang semalem. "lo kenapa yeol? Kok malingin muka?"

"lu.. ganti baju didepan .. gue.. bek"

"ya terus?" Baekhyun sepertinya lupa jati dirinya saat ini "biasanya juga elo suka ngeliatin gue ganti baju kan?"

"gue liat.. daleman lo.. yang warna merah"

Baekhyun langsung ngintip badannya lewat kerah kaos. Hamdallah, dia lupa udah ganti gender.

"yeol maaf. Gue lupa gue.. cewe" Baekhyun meringis, mukanya merah banget. Nyaris kaya image nya : 'Cabe'.

"eh gue yang harusnya minta maaf bek aduh sumpah gue gasengaja liatnya! Maaf bek"

"nggak yeol gue yang salah. Aa shit gue malu." Dia malu banget, dia bener bener lupa kaodia udah berubah, dia takut. Takut Chanyeol ilfil liat dia. Baekhyun nutupin muka pake dua tangan. Dia hampir nangis, dia terlalu takut.

" udah udah, kita berdua salah. Mending kita keep secret aja bek. Gue gabakal comel sama siapa siapa kok. Gue janji"

"janji?"

"janji"

"maaf ya Chan"

"iya bek. Gue juga minta maaf"

Meraka salting. Mereka Canggung.

"HAH SIAH KEUR NAON DUAAN DI KAMAR SIAH ?!(Translate: heh lagi ngapain berduaan dikamar hayo?!)"

"AAAAA" suara merdu baekhyun dan suara bass Chanyeol menyatu

"Ini gue Achen elaah pake tereak segala sih elo bedua"

"goblog siah! Suudzon wae (Translate: goblok lo! Suuzon aja)" Chanyeol emosi

"ampun atuh yeol teu kahaja. Da duaan wae, sugan teh keur naon (translate: ampun yeol ga sengaja. Gue kira lagi ngapain)"

"apaan sih lo ngagetin aja" Baekhyun emosi juga

"hehe hampura atuh euy(translate:hehehe maaf dong). Eh, makan yuk? Lay lagi masak tuh"

"yuk" Chanyeol nyaut

"yu bek.." dia megang kedua pundak Baekhyun dan jalan persis kaya kereta keretaan bayinya tetangga sebelah

"lo kaya anak anak yeol" Baekhyun nyoba nyembunyiin muka senengnya

"habisnya elo kaya anak kecil bek. Lo imut sweety gitu. Polos polos macem anak perawan"

"ya gue emang masih perawan yeol. Lo vulgar banget sih bahasanya"

"hehe, becanda bek. Lo wangi bedak bayi. Nnapas lo juga wangi napas bayi"

Baekhyun diem. Dia disaman sama Bayi. Mahluk yang eek nya ijo, yang lucu, manis, suci tapi ngga tau apa apa, polos, dam suci, dan lucu, dan manis-/okeskip. Dia gatau harus kesel apa seneng.

Chen ngerasa kesel dicuekin, diapun bersuara "iya lah wangi bayi. Orang bedaknya aja bedak bayi yang wadahnya kuning itu, apa sih namanya pokoknya ada logo bayi botak. Terus dia kan suka ngemutin odol dee dee yang stroberi. Yang buat bayi itu loh yeol."

"anjir demi apa ? makanan lo makin hari makin aneh aja bek"

"habis gue suka rasanya" Baekhyun manyunin bibir, tanpa sadar Chanyeol senyum dengan penuh arti kearah sahabat cantiknya. Dia ngga tau Baekhyunnya seimut ini.. dia ngga tau kalau mulai ada perasaan aneh di dadanya setiap ngobrol sama Baekhyun.

"makanya gue nyuruh lo beliin pasta gigi dee dee stroberi pas kemaren ke supermarket"

"pfft.. pantes.. gue kira elo hamil chen"

"lo ga ngeliat perut gue ngebuncit kan?"

"kagak sih"

"makanya jangan aneh aneh"

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **SELINGAN CHAPTER 2**

 **BUKU DIARY BARBIECABE –BAEKHYUN POV-**

Nama gue Byun Baekhyun. Gue biasa dipanggil mamih, atau Byuncabe. Gue suka banget koleksi pelembab ato pewarna bibir. Gue juga up to date banget kalo soal Liptint, lipfit, lipgloss, lipstick dan kawan kawannya. Gue ini pendek banget orangnya, ga pernah tumbuh tumbuh lagi. Tapi gapapa, asal gebetan gue tinggi gamasalah. Oh iya gue ini penyimpangan. Lo gasuka? Jangan lanjut baca! Kalo lo masih baca berarti lo suka sama penyimpangan gue ini. Gue seapartemen sama gebetan gue. Namanya Park Chanyeol. Dia gue gebet dari jaman masih putih abu-abu. Dia tinggi banget, ganteng, dia suka jailin gue, dan gue suka itu. Ada orang lain juga diapartemen gue. namanya Chen, ya si Chen(tong) nasi hadir di kehidupan gue. Si Chentong ini temen gue dari jaman joshua masih nyanyi 'diobok-obok'. Dia sinting banget orangnya, tapi dia memaklumi penyimpangan gue ini. Dia malah ngebantuin gue biar bisa lebih deket sama si Chanyeol. Terus yang terakhir ini ada Zhang Icing Yixing Lay. Kita semua sepakat manggil dia Lay, dia sebenernya setaun lebih tua dari kita. Tapi karena dia telat masuk SD, jadi dia seangkatan sama kita. Dan dia lebih nyaman diperlakuin kaya gitu. Kecintaan gue sama Chanyeol ini sekarang udah tambah parah, udah stadium akhir. Tapi, dia malah keliatan ngejauhin gue. semenjak setengah taun yang lalu dia jauhin gue. dia dingin banget. Gapernah isengin gue lagi, ga pernah lucu-lucuan lagi. Gue galau banget, gue curhat ke si Chen ga didengerin. Dia malah sibuk makan Kacang Kulit Garuda rasa Bawang. Setiap gue mau curhat sama dia selalu kaya gitu. Dan kalo gue curhat sama Lay, gabakal nyambung. Gue mending curhat sama Telepon rusak dari pada sama si Lay. Pelampiasan gue adalah tetangga gue, Tao namanya. Dia sering banget gue curhatin. Dan dia tuh respect banget. Gue suka terharu gitu jadinya, walaupun dia kalau ngomong bisa dua ato tiga puteran gue lebih baik curhat sama dia daripada sama temen seapartemen gue, gaada yang bener. Ato gue pergi ke bang Kris, dia juga suka gue curhatin, karena bang Kris tuh deket banget sama Chanyeol. Setau gue mereka udah deket dari jaman Sangkuriang masih di dalem kandungan. Itung itung modus, siapa tau Bang Kris mau deketin gue sama doi.

Usaha gue udah gugur semuanya, dan gue mutusin buat ikutan ritual sama anak sebelah, si item. Namanya Kai, tapi gue ga terlalu kenal jadi gue panggil dia si item. Lo pasti bingung kenapa ritualnya si item manjur kan? Gue juga. Dia bilang dia dikasih sesuatu sebelum mulai ritual. Lo bisa baca di Chapter chapter berikutnya, pasti diungkap kok. Dan setelah ikut ritual sinting itu, Voila! Gue jadi cewe. Gue ngelakuin ini demi narik perhatian doi. Gue pikir awalnya ini berhasil. Tapi semua kandas setelah temennya Tao dateng dan jadi tetangga baru gue. CHANYEOL NAKSIR TEMENNYA SI TAO ANJIRRRR GUE KESEL BANGET. BARU KENAL UDAH BISA DITAKSIR? LAH GUE? DITOLAK MULU JIR! KESEL GUEEE! Tapi bukan gue namanya kalo nyerah. Gue bakal ngelakuin apapun sampe si Chanyeol punya perasaan yang sama sama gue. Cinta. Dan toh, gue sekamar ini sama dia hehehe. Modus gue bisa lebihh dari biasanya. Gue punya senjata sekarang! HAHAHAHA

 **BUKU HARIAN PORORO –KYUNGSOO POV-**

Dear diary. Hari ini aku bakalan pindah ke apartemnnya Tao. Aku seneng banget. Aku udah lama pengen kaya gini, tinggal serumah sama temen. Tapi.. semua berubah pas gue masak sayur asem, gue ngaca di air sayur, GUE NGELIAT SOSOK LAINNN! PEREMPUAN! RAMBUT PANJANG! BAJU PUTIH! MINTA KENALAN! KIKIKIKIKIKKK (kok tiba tiba jadi gue yah? Padahal kan awalnya aku? Sudahlah asal pororo senang). Bukan deng, gue berubah wujud. Jadi CEWE, jadi CEWE, JADI CEWE! Yaallah ini pasti gue diguna guna lagi deh. Gue nangis, gue takut, gue kesel, gue maluu. Tapi entah kenapa ternyata Tao tau soal ini, dan Tao bilang ngga usah khawatir. Akhirnya gue nurut apa kata Tao. Gue akhirnya ngambil beberapa baju ibu gue yang ada di gudang. Terus gue singgah dulu ke pasar kaget, beli perlengkapan cewe. Lagian masih terlalu pagi pas itu buat ke mall. Untungnya setelah ngubek-ngubek pasar barang yang gue butuhin semuanya ada. Gue ganti baju di WC umum terus lanjut naik taksi ke tempatnya Tao.

Gue ga nyangka gue bakal disambut sama Kai. Kai ini temen gue dari zaman smp, dia nakal banget, item taoi so sweet gitu orangnya. Gue selalu sekelas sama dia sejak smp. Tapi entah kenapa semakin hari dia semakin berubah, dia ngga cupu lagi. Dia ganteng, tinggi, tegap gitu. Aahh udah ah gue malu. Dan ternyata di dalem juga ada temennya Tao seorang lagi, namanya Sehun. Dia juga ganteng. Bedanya dia punya nilai plus. Yaitu kulitnya putih mulus dan kai punya nilai minus yaitu kulitnya item tapi gue akuin Kai seksi banget. Si Sehun ini juga ga kalah seksi sih, baju yang dia pake kaya yang kesempitan gitu jadi abs nya bisa keliatan sama gue. gue agak risih sih, tapi lumayan sih cuci mata. Tapi gue bukan tipe cewe yang doyan abs. Gue lebih suka cowo yang sweet. Mereka sweet sih. Mereka bertiga juga welcome banget dan mau nyesuaiin sama diri gue yang baru. Dan finally, i fallin in love. Gue naksir cowo di pandagan pertama, dia kakak tingkat gue, lebih tua dua taun. Namanya Chanyeol, dan gue gatau kenapa gue bisa first love sama dia. Gue bener bener gatau, pas natep matanya.. semua kayaknya beda. Semua berwarna, dan hati gue degdegan. Gue mendadak pengen beliin Tao cireng di kantin kampus. Gue mendadak selalu senyum di depan dia. Gue suka dia, gapapa kan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **And From Author**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thanks buat kalian yang sudah ngefollow, ngefavorite gue dan cerita gue. gue tak henti hentinya berterima kasih dan GUE CINTA BANGET SAMA ELO ELO YANG UDAH NGEREVIEW! GUE BELIIN KALIAN TIKET NONTON EXO NTAR! TAGIH AJA! KALAU GUE UDAH GANTIIN JOKOWI TAPI YA! HAHAHA**

 **Terutama buat Selenia Oh, Arifahohse dan buat hhs (guest) si orang sunda wkwkwk**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gue selalu ngecek email buat tau siapa yang udah favorit, follow cerita gue wkwkwk XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jangan lupa tinggalkan Review ya! Itu akan buat gue semakin semangat nulis. :')**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gue bakal selang seling updatenya, antara ini dan** _ **Between Two Hearts and Two Lips**_ **. Karena itu NC jadi gue sering mentok :') /curhat. Tapi gue janji itu bakal update beberapa jam setelah kalian baca ini! Thanks kaliaan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **With Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **OwyeahEonnie**_


	3. Chapter 3 : Campus Day dan Suho Cicis

_**OwyeahEonnie Second fanfiction**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **YEOJA ROOM's**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Main Cast :**_

 _Luhan_

 _Baekhyun_

 _Kai_

 _And other EXO MEMBER_

 _ **Other Cast:**_

 _SM Entertaiment Artist_

 _ **Pairing:**_

 _ **EXO OFFICIAL PAIRING**_

 _(Hunhan, Chanbaek, Kaisoo, Sulay, Kristao, Chenmin)_

 _ **& Slight Crack Pairing**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Genderswitch for Baekhyun, Luhan and Kyungsoo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **WARNING!:**_

 _ **Bahasa tidak baku, tidak ada EYD, tidak ada KBBI, Ada kata kata kasar dan tidak pantas untuk anak kecil!**_

 _ **Cerita Comedy kerenyes renyah, Comedy gagal, Cuma buat lucu lucuan aja.**_

 _ **YOU DONT LIKE? GO OUT!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Please enjoy, my lovely dovey Readers**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **CHAPTER 3 : Campus Day dan Suho Cicis**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ROOM 1990**

Setelah ngerem dikamar selama tiga belas jam, Luhan akhirnya keluar dengan segar bugar. Sepertinya dia lupa dengan kejadian yang menimpanya tadi pagi, waktu dia dibiarin nunggu selama ampir sejam sama si Oh Sehun kampret itu. Ujungnya? Luhan pundung karena Sehun ga dateng dateng juga. Dia kepaksa balik lagi ke apartemennya. Mungkin karena kebanyakan tidur, atau mungkin amnesia. Entahlah.

 _ **Flashback mode on-**_

 _Sehun ngibrit dari apartemennya, ngacir karena takut Luhan marah lagi sama dia. Tapi ternyata bener aja. Luhan ngga ada disana.. Luhan pergi. Sehun mutusin buat nyusul keapartemennya Luhan. Tapi dia malah dismbut Kris dan Xiumin yang bilang kalo Luhan nangis dan bilang gajadi lari pagi._

 _"Lo seneng banget sih bikin Luhan nangis kaya gitu" Xiumin nyolot_

 _"Bukan gitu bang.."_

 _"BANYAK ALESAN LO!" Kris ngebentar Sehun_

 _"Tapi kan kemaren abang abang bilang gue jangan cek HP. Ya mana gue tau kalo Luhan ngajak lari pagi. Ya gue kan emang biasanya kebluk.. jadi ya gue telat bangun"_

 _Sehun akhirnya menjelaskan kronologis kejadian kenapa dia telat dateng. Dan menurut Author sih gapenting. Sehun nunjukin LINE dari Luhan. Itu berarti Xiumin kalah taruhan._

 _ **Flashback mode off-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

.

"Malemmm sahabat sahabatku~" luhan merangkul kedua sahabatnya dengan ceria

"ada angin apa lo tiba tiba baikin kita?" Kris sewot karena ngga biasanya Luhan kayak gini ke dia

Luhan senyum senyum "nggak. Hehe" dia diem sejenak "gue laper nih. Udah pada dapet duit kan? Traktir makan dong"

... sunyi seketika. Kalau menyangkut makan dan uang mereka ini emang agak agak ngeselin, lupa bawa dompet adalah alasan terbaik ketiganya ketika diminta traktir.

"lo gamungkin bilang kalo lo ga bawa dompet kan? Ini kan dirumah dude" Luhan memperingati.

"emang Tai lo" Kris ngedengus

"eh apa lo eek kuda"

"berisik lo upil onta"

"eh apa lo daki jerapah?"

"mulai berani ya lu ketek ikan?"

"BERISIK LO BEDUA DASAR DAHDIR BIAWAK! PESEN PIZZA SONOH! GUE YANG BAYAAAAR!" Xiumin aral

"wow Yud, lo punya duit dari mana?" Luhan takjub

"iya tumbenan lo yud. Biasanya minta jajanin ke gue lu.." Kris terheran heran

"berisik lo ji." Xiumin deathglare dan Kris inget kejadian tadi pagi waktu Sehun dateng dan bilang kalo luhan ngehubungin dia, meskipun ujungnya Luhan marah lagi sama Sehun.

"OHAHAAHA lo emang yang terbaik deh Kim Minseok Yuda Priyatna!"

"dan lo yang tergoblog Kris Adji Baskoro!"

"eh udah udah kenapa malah kalian yang keliatan mau berantem. Gue telepon Pizza Hut ya!"

Mereka saling lirik kemudian ketawa, gigi Kris terpampang semuanya "HEHEHE OKE" sahut keduanya.

- **setelah menunggu sekitar sembilan puluh menit, mereka pun akhirnya.. menunggu lagi. Soalnya hujan, mas mas pizza hutnya neduh dulu katanya. Sepuluh menit ditambah duapuluh menit kemudian mas masnya dateng-**

"MAKASIH YA MAS!" Luhan tebar senyuman ke si mas mas pizza hut

"MAKANNN GUYS!"

Kris nyerbu Pizzanya Xiumin Cuma nelen ludah, dia kan kalah. Gak mungkin ikutan makan. Tapi dasar si Baskoro tolol "Nih yud. Lo harus makan. Kalo kita makan, elo makan. Kalo kita gamakan, elo ga makan" Xiumin terharu dan menitikkan air keringat

"Makasih ya Kris." Xiumin ngambil potongan Pizza yang dikasihin Kris Tadi, kemudian mereka makan dengan bahagia sentosa. Sampai seseorang datang menekan bel apartemen mereka.

 _ **TEEEEET**_ **-suara bel yang kata Sehun ga asik berbunyi-**

" _ASSALAMUALAIKUM"_  
.

Ngga diwaro (didenger)

.

" _ASSALAMUALAIKUM"_

.

Masih ngga diwaro

.

" _ASSALAMUALAIKUUMMM"_  
.

Tetap tidak ditanggapi

.

" _SALAMOLEKOOM"_

.

" _MASYA ALLAH TOREK BENERAN RASAIN LOO!"_

.

.

.

"IYEE SEBENTAR!" Kris nyaut.

"itu orang kagak tau apa kalo kita lagi asik makan?" Kris ngomong sambil nyomotin paprika.

"iya tuh. Ganggu aja deh" Luhan protes

"yaudah gausah dibukain aja. kalo kita udah beres makan baru kita buka" Xiumin ngasih usul

"NAH COCOK!" Kris ngacungin jempol kaki.

Merekapun sepakat untuk mengabaikan bel tersebut. Masih mending tu orang kalo nunggu, lah kalo enggak? Dasar gelo.

.

.

Mereka selesai melahap dua kotak Pizza ukuran Besar. Xiumin bangkit dari duduknya. Mau bukain pintu sesuai dengan apa yang dia katakan tadi saat bel berbunyi.

 _ **CKLEEEKK-**_

"eh mang Shindong (Security di apartemen itu) ada apa mang?" Xiumin spontan nyengir

"eh si aden, saya dari tadi pencet bel kok ga ada yang ngebukain sih?" Shindong Protes

"ngga kedengeran ada bel tuh kedalem? Kayaknya mang Shindong kurang kuat deh neken belnya"

"alah banyak alesan den Yuda mah"

"Xiumin mang. Jangan Yuda, malu saya"

"oh ulangi atuh.. Alaah banyak alesan den Umin mah. Gitu kan?"

"nah gitu dong! Jadi ada apa mang?"

"ini ada kartu pos buat kamar nomer 1990"

"ebuset kok malem amat?"

"ngga tau juga den. Hehe. Saya permisi yah" Dan Shindongpun lenyap

.

.

"siapa min?"

"mang Shindong" Xiumin menjawab Luhan dengan singkat

"apaan tuh?" Kris nanya dengan nada gak woles

"Kartu Pos" Xiumin lagi lagi singkat

"Dari siapa?" Luhan dan Kris spontan mendekat dan membaca Kartu pos itu

 _Minseok Yuda Priyatna_

 _Di tempat_

 _Hai teman lama! Lama tidak berjumpa! Aku akan kembali ke Korea malam ini! Selama aku mencari tempat tinggal, maukah kau membagi ruang untukku sahabat? Aku memaksa! HAHHAHA_

 _Salam Terhangat dari sahabatmu_

 _Jujun Junanjar Rustiana_

Xiumin melongo, Luhan mangap, Kris ngorong(?).

"iwh.. alay" Luhan komentar dengan nada super jijik.

"kela.. ieu jujun mana?" Xiumin mencoba mengingat ngingat (Translate: Tunggu.. ini jujun yang mana?)

"lah berapa jujun yang lo kenal?" Luhan tambah bingung

"Jujun kumis guru fisika waktu SMP, Jujun Junaedi temen sebangku gue waktu SD, Jujun Komaladi tetangga sebelah rumah sebelum Kalian pindah, Jujun Jamila banci yang suka beliin gue eskrim walls Trico, Jujun Istiqomah guru ngaji di masjid at-taqwim, Jujun Jontor kaka kelas yang suka malakin bungkus kopi ke kantin buat dijadiin kerajinan, terus M Jujun temen yang pernah gue tempeleng sampe kebentur kaca terus kacanya pecah dan dia terbang dari lantai 2 (yakali), tapi dari semua jujun itu ngga ada yang deket sama gue."

"jir mereka harus bikin grup. Namanya The Jujun's" Kris ngebanyol

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Lucu gembel!" Xiumin merespon Banyolan Kris dengan sejudes judesnya

"jing. Lapang kosong yud. Gelut yu ah? (Translate :jing lapangan kosong yud. Berantem yu?!)"

"udah dong! Kalian kenapa sih!" Luhan protes dan mereka berdua menunduk

.

.

 **ROOM 1992**

Lay memulai harinya dengan ngucek mata, dan cuci muka. Kemudian bangunin Chen yang tidur disebelah dia

"Chen bangun, lo ada kuliah pagi kan? Bangun Chen"

"iya mak"

"ntar beberes kasur nyak! Terus ibak! Mamah bangunin yang lain dulu" Lah ini kenapa malah Lay yang jadi mamahnya? Bukannya byunbe?

.

.

"Chanyeol bangun—A..A..

A

A

AAA

ASTAGFIRULLAHH!" belum sempet Lay melangkah dua kali, dia sudah disuguhi pemandangan yang bikin cemburu setengah mati.

"HEH SIAHHH MAMAWA AWEWE KADIEU! ZINAH SIATEH! BUKAN MUHRIM! LEPASIN!" (Translate : HEH NGAPAIN BAWA PEREMPUAN KESINI? ZINAH TAU! BUKAN MUHRIM)

.

Tidak ada respon

.

"Park Chanyeol Purnama Bintang! Hayang dilaporkeun ka teh Yoora hah?!" (translate : Park Chanyeol Purnama Bintang! Mau dilaporin ke kaa Yoora hah?!)

"Ampun Layla!" Chanyeol bangun seketika

"Nanaonan mamawa awewe kadieu?"

"eta mah si Byun Baekhyun Adi Perkasa, Layla"

"yaallah Layla lupa kalau dia udah berubah." Suara Lay melembut

"btw, ngapain lo tidur sambil pelukan sama dia? Lu tidur dikursi dong!" Lay protes

"dia kan takut gelap Lay. Dia phobia kan sama gelap"

"eh iya juga yah,,"

"btw, gimana rasanya? Mantep ga? Boleh lah bagi bagi" dan.. suaranya mendadak maskulin

"rasanya? Beuuhh mantap! Kaya makan Baksonya Mang KangIn pake sambel dua lusin! Tapi sori soal kenikmatan mana mau gue bagi bagi.."

"jir yeol gue ngga nyangka elo bisa kaya gini."

"becanda elah Lay. Gue mah sekalipun sama cewe juga pilih pilih. Ngga sama si Baekhyun juga kali haha. Gue Cuma nemenin aja, galebih haha"

.

Betar.. tadi yeol bilang apa?

.

Ngga sama Baekhyun?

.

Ngga sama si Baekhyun juga kali (1)

.

Ngga sama si Baekhyun juga kali (2)

.

Ngga sama si Baekhyun juga kali (3)

.

Ngga sama si Baekhyun juga kali (4)

.

Ngga sama si Baekhyun juga kali (5)

.

NGGA SAMA SI BAEKHYUN JUGA KALI (99++)

.

"hanjir becanda lo kelewatan. TSADEEESTT YEOLLL! Ahahaha Btw, Pagi Baekhyun~"

"Pagi Laylaaa~" Baekhyun senyum dan dadah dadah kearah Lay

"Hai bek. Gimana tidurnya nyenyak kan? Secara lo kan tidurnya meluk gue. hehe"

 _Dasar kuping gajah! Ga sadar yang barusan elo omongin apa?!_

"ngga juga sih. Badan gue pegel pegel"

"oh iya? Kenapa?"

"soalnya gue tidurnya sama elo. Tidur nyenyak juga gue pilih pilih. GA SAMA LO JUGA KALI HAHAHAH!"

"hahah iya juga sih. Gue terlalu bagus buat elo. Haha"

 _BANGKE LU CHANYEOL!_

"kayaknya elo terlalu gede buat gue"

"oh iya elu kan pendek bek. BWAHAHAHAH" Chanyeol ngakak sampe kepala Lay mau copot. Loh kok?

"HAHAHAH LU PEDEK BEK PENDEK" Lay ikutan ketawa

Baekhyun nunduk "Gue ngambek" Baekhyun ngambil anduk kemudian banting pintu kamar mandi.

"jir. Si baek marah beneran" Chanyeol kaget bukan main

"hahaha elo sih yeol"

"elu juga ikutan pe'a!"

Kemudian Lay diem. Hamdalah keduanya sama sama bego dan ngga peka perasaan cewe, khususnya perasaan Baekhyun.

.

.

"SARAPAAAAAAAANNN" suara Lay menggema diseluruh penjuru ruangan

Semuanya datang kemeja makan, semuanya udah mandi, dan semuanya siap siap kekampus.

Sarapan yang terlalu sunyi untuk orang orang seperti mereka, pasalnya biasanya mereka gabisa ngebedain kapan moment buat berisik dan kapan moment buat diem. Tapi sekarang semuanya diem. Biasanya sarapan itu ngabisin waktu paling sebentar lima belas menit, tapi sekarang lima menit aja udah beres. Baekhyun yang selesai duluan, dia cuci piring bekas dia makan tadi, dia sikat gigi terus ngambil tas dan jalan kearah pintu "gue berangkat"

"bek. Bareng aja" Chanyeol bersuara

"ga. Gue sendiri aja" Baekhyun udah bete

"Kok gitu bek?"

"gapapa"

"Eh tunggu bek. Gue bareng elo aja" Chen yang menyadari ada sesuatu pun memutuskan untuk pergi bareng dengan Baekhyun

"yuk" Baekhyun mengiyakan

"loh. Bareng aja pake mobil gue" Chanyeol menawarkan diri

"bukan nya elo kalau apa apa pilih pilih. Dan 'ngga sama gue juga kali?' Iya kan?" Baekhyun ngomong dengan nada meninggi

"hehe bercana bek" Chanyeol nyengir

Baekhyun kesel, dia ngga mengindahi perkataan Chanyeol. Dia lebih milih narik tangan Chen terus pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

"yeol, baekki ngambek ya?"

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas panjjjang "menurut lo?!"

"elo sih yeol" Lay lagi lagi nyalahin Chanyeol

"sekali lagi lo nyalahin gue, lo jalan kaki ke kampus!"

"eh yeol jan gitu dong. Iye gue tau gue juga salah kok" Lay ngerayu

"lo harus bantuin gue baikan sama bekhyun"

"ngapain baikan? Namanya juga cewe. Ntar juga biasa lagi yeol"

"eh iya. Bener juga lu" Chanyeol ngacungin jempol kemudian mereka tertawa bersama. Dasar bego.

"toh elu sekelaskan sama dia? Paling juga duduk sebelahan ntar"

"ya semoga aja. yuk Lay. Kita berangkat sekarang aja"

Tanpa basa basi lagi mereka cabut detik itu juga.

.

.

 **UNIVERSITAS ****** **(INGAT BINTANGNYA ADA 4!)**

Baekhyun lari pontang panting, dia terlambat dua puluh menit di mata kuliah Pak Choi Siwon, dosen brewokan dengan wajah super ganteng.

Dia masuk dan mematung saat Pak Siwon menatapnya dengan dingin.

"Byun Baekhyun Adella Pertiwi! Lagi lagi kamu terlambat di pelajaran saya!"

Bentar bentar, perasaan namanya Byun Baekhyun Adi Perkasa, dia belum pernah ganti nama dan akte kelahirannya juga gapernah ketuker. Tapi kok..

"Ma..maaf pak" Baekhyun nunduk

"kamu ingat perjanjian awal kelas saya?!"

"ingat pa. Kalau telat lima menit ngga boleh masuk"

"NAH ITU TAU KAMU!"

"tadi saya nemenin senior sebentar pak"

"banyak alasan kamu ini !"

"tapi pak saya tadi dicegat sama Suho sunbae. Dia minta dianterin ngelilingin kampus pak"

"Suho?"

"iya pak.."

"oh itu anak saya. Yasudah kamu boleh masuk. Maaf ya dia ngerepotin"

"eh iya pa ngga apa apa.." Baekhyun nyengir

"silahkan duduk Byun Baekhyun. Dan kalau saya boleh komentar, kamu cantik sekali pakai rok. Apalagi rok mini. Hahaha" DASAR DUDA BREWOKAN! GANJEN BENER SAMA MAHASISWI SENDIRI!

Baekhyun ngga ngewaro bercandaan dosen ganteng itu, dia sibuk nyari tempat duduk, tapi Luna temen sekelasnya bilang

"tuh tempat duduk lo diujung, udah disiapin sama si ganteng Purnama Bintang. Lo beruntung banget sih"

Anjrit, dia kan lagi ngambek sama Chanyeol. Mana sudi duduk sebelahan. Dia masih berdiri dideket Luna

"HEH BAEKHYUN MAU DUDUK ATAU MAU SAYA SURUH KAMU KELUAR LAGI!"  
Si brewokan itu marah marah macem Lay kalo lupa beli Rinso.

"i..iya pak"

Baekhyun dengan terpaksa duduk disebelah Chanyeol. Chanyeol ngasihin Baekhyun secarik kertas, tulisannya ' _kenapa telat? Bukannya tadi duluan ya?'_ baekhyun ngebales dengan emosi.

"gausah pake surat suratan segala! Ngomong langsung bisa kali!" Baekhyun protes

"gue kira lo ngga mau ngomong sama gue bek."

"lo ga denger kalo gue tadi diminta nganterin Suho sunbae?"

"eh iya yah. Hehe"

Baekhyun muter bola mata dengan males, males ngehadepin ke _telmi_ an Chanyeol yang ditularkan oleh Lay.

"lo masih marah bek?"

"..."

"bek maaf, gue bercandanya kelewatan"

"..."

"bek gue tau gue salah"

".."

"bek gue tau hari ini gue ga pake rexona, tapi jangan gitu dong"

".."

"bek Lo mau permen UHA ga?"

"..."

"jangan ngambek dong.."

"..."

"sayaaang~?"

"iyaa sayang?" Baekhyun senyum cerah seakan ga terjadi apa apa

".." sekarang malah Chanyeol yang diem

"kok kamu diem sih? Tadi katanya mau ngasih permen"

".."

"ato aku sendiri yang ambil permennya?"

."..."

"kok diem sih?"

"..."

"Chanyeol sayaang~"

"SAYANG SAYANG! KELUAR KALIAN BERDUA" si brewokan itu lagi.

.

.

.

.

"abis udah nyawa gue. gue malu banget" Baekhyun jongkok dan nutupin muka pake kedua tangannya.

"yaudah, nasi udah jadi bubur. Tinggal dikerupukin, kecap , ayam suwir sama kacang. Itu artinya kita tinggal ngejalanin aja"

"makasih. Lo sukses bikin gue tambah ga ngerti"

"haha. Udahlah gausah dipikirin lagian mereka semua juga tau kita berdua deket.."

"de..deket?" Baekhyun malu malu, lucu abis

".. iya deket sebagai sahabat"

"..."

"bek.." Chanyeol megang tangan Baekhyun dan nautin jari jari mereka , baekhyun deg degan

"jalan yuk?"

Baekhyun udah ngga karuan, mukanya panik

"h-hah?" Baekhyun natep Chanyeol dengan bingung

"iya.. Bolos aja yuk?"

.

.

.

.

"Dinda Kyungsoo Cantikawijaya" panggil sang dosen berwajah cantik, ya itu bu Boa, dia selalu manggil Kyunsoo. Karena Kyungsoo mahasiswa favoritnya

"i..iya bu?"

"ah ngga saya Cuma manggil aja" dasar geje -_-

"oh gitu ya bu"

"kamu cantik sekali ya. Ibu tidak pernah bosan melihat kamu sampai kapanpun"

"terima kasih bu. Saya sangat tersanjung"

"kamu mau ngga malam ini temani saya di apartemen?. Saya sendirian loh" bu Boa ngelus ngelus punggung Kyungsoo. Oh iya menurut rumor yang beredar di fakultas seni, ibu Boa itu penyuka sesama jenis. Dia katanya suka koleksi dildo. Hiiiiy ngerii. Beruntung Sehun dan Kai dateng diwaktu yang tapat, meskipun jatohya mereka telat.

Kai jalan sambil nyeruput energen di cup plastik. Sehun sibuk sama Gehu dan bala balanya.

"Oh Sehun Syauqi Suhada! Kim Jongin Gemerlap Gembira! Berani ya kalian masuk sambil bawa makanan!"

"Saya ga bawa makanan bu. Saya minum Energen biar sehat bu. Kalau saya mati gara gara belum sarapan Ibu mau tanggung jawab? Bu saya ini anak Arman Depari loh bu. Ibu masih berani?"

Bu Boa terkejut dengan perkataan Jongin. Dia beralih ke Sehun yang dari tadi masih makanin toge.

"Heh kamu! Ganteng ganteng ngga ada disiplinnya sama sekali!" Kai senyum penuh kemenangan, akhirnya Sehun dimarahin juga.

"ibu mau marahin saya?" Sehun nantang

"ngga kok. Ibu mau beli gorengan juga, liat kamu makan ibu jadi kabita (pengen). Ibu laper"

"bu kok dia ga dimarahin sih?!" Kai protes

"Kamu ini tidak tahu diuntung ya! Sudah tau salah masih mau menjatuhkan teman sendiri! Sehun pasti disuruh kamu kan? Ngaku deh!"

"Ngga bu ngga! Hun jelasin ke bu Boa yg sebenernya!"

"udah jong. Elo kan tadi maksa gue kekantin. Udah udah ngaku salah aja. atau elo mau gue ngelindugin elo?" si sarap, dia malah ngebalikin fakta.

"udah udah ibu permisi dulu" si ibu pun keluar

Anjrit ngenes.

Kyungsoo, Kai dan Sehun masih berdiri didepan kelas.

"lo adalah temen yang harus digoblogin hun" Kai kesel bukan main

"hehe.. canda elah. Lagian image lu kan udah jelek dimata para dosen.. jadi mereka juga maklum lah"

"elo bener juga sih" Kai malah mengiyakan, dasar tolol.

"..makasih ya kalian" Kyungsoo akhirnya berbunyi

"hah? Buat apa?" Sehun bingung

"tadi.. ibu boa mau ngajak aku ke apartemennya."

"lah terus?"

"heh bule sunda! Lo lupa dia suka koleksi dildo?"

"Gileeee!" Sehun nelen gehu bulet bulet

"makanya Kyungsoo takut."

"udah gapapa kan sekarang?" Kai nanya dengan lembut

"iya.. makasih ya. Ntar aku bikinin coklat ya dirumah"

Mata keduanya berbinar binar.

"Gue ketinggalan apa niihh?" Tao lari cantik macem Syahrini dikasih sepatu berbi.

Mereka ngeliatin tao dengan muka males.

.

.

.

.

Mereka bertiga jalan ke ruangan berikutnya, untuk mengikuti mata kuliah kedua. Setelah nemu kelas dan tempat duduk mereka ngebuka makanan yang ada di tas masing masing.

"laperr banget guee" Xiumin buka box makannya. Dia makan dirinya sendiri. Bakpao maksud gue.

"iya gila Bu Yoona tuh kalo ngejelasin banyak cing cong kesana kemari" Luhan mumet

"untung cantik. Kalo kagak udah gue cabutin alisnya satu satu" Kris protes seenak gigi tinggosnya.

"haha lo bisa aja"

Mereka bercanda bertiga seperti biasanya.

"woooiiii! SUHO BALIKKKK SUHO BALIKKK" itu Onew, si ketua kelas yang suka banget sama Ayam. Dia tereak dengan suara merdunya

"SUHO?" Luhan, Kris dan Xiumin bersuara

"IYA SUHOO" Onew riweuh(heboh) sendiri

"SUHO SIAPA?"

Onew seketika ngelirk kanan kiri, "SUHOOOO YANG DULU PERTUKARAN PELAJAR ITUU! ANAKNYA DOSEN GANTENG CHOI SIWONN? MASA KALIAN LUPA"

"yang Cuma belajar dua semester itu?"

"yang pinternya Overdosis itu?"

"YANG CICISNYA BANYAK KAN?!" Xiumin teriak

"iyaaa. Iya.. " Onew makin kenceng teriakannya

"Tapi kok di absen gue gapernah nemu nama Suho ya?" Kris memecah keributan menjadi keheningan

"Eh iya yah.." Luhan mulai sadar

"dan.. gue juga gapernah nemu nama Onew ato Ayam di absen.." Luhan melanjutkan

"..sebenernya elo siapaa?!" Luhan teriak teriak sambil nunjuk nunjuk muka Onew

"iya elo siapaa? Kenapa bisa ada disini!" Xiumin kali ini nunjuk nunjuk jakun Onew

"Iya yah.. gue siapa? Kok gue bisa ada disini. Kok gue bisa belajar sama kalian? Padahal gue gatau gue ini siapa? Ya tuhan ada apa ini?"

"ck" Kris berdecak sebel

"gue tau lo Cuma 'tokoh ngontrak' tapi ga segini lebaynya juga kali New... semua orang juga tau nama lo Lee Jinki, jadi ya diabsen adanya Lee Jinki lah bukan Onew. Lo mau aja dikibulin sama dua hamster got ini"

"eh kampret siapa yang lo sebut hamster got?" Xiumin ga woles, mukanya nangtang

"biarin lah min. Toh hamster tuh imut kan?"

"kalau kamu yang ngomong aku gaakan marah" Xiumin senyum kearah Luhan.

"ah tai lo min. Mentang mentang Luhan udah jadi cecans (baca: cewe cantiks) lo jadi tiba tiba deketin dia gitu padahal tetep aja dia luhan yang suka ngambilin kutu kucingnya mpok Eugene"

"hehehe lo cemburu gitu?"

Kris cemberut dan ngelipet tangan didada. "ga tau aku sebel!" hanjir menggelikan banget

"Jadi selama ini elo berdua udah taken?" Key sobat karibnya Onew tiba tiba dateng

"BERARTI LUHANNYA BOLEH BUAT GUE DONG!"

"lo mau dapetin luhan?"

"gampang aja" Xiumin menambahi ucapan Kris

"LANGKAHIN DULU EEK KITA NYET!"

"hanjir gitu banget lo bedua -_-" Key putus asa kemudian ngegandeng tangan Onew

"Cabut aja yuk Yam.."

"eh kampret lo sebut gue yam yam. Itu pacar gue!" Onew protes. Dan kedua tokoh ngontrak itupun pergi.

Kemudian Hening...

.

.

.

.

 _ **Flashback 1 jam yang lalu**_

 _Suho berjalan dengan langkah slow motion sambil nyisisr rambut pake jari, dia ngelewatin lorong demi lorong. Rasanya udah lama banget dia ngga pernah kesini lagi. Rasanya dia lupa sama Korea dan ngerasa bukan orang sini karena kelamaan diluar negri. Maklum orang pinter, mainannya luar negri. Oke back to the story. Dia rasanya kangen banget sama tempat ini, tapi sekaligus ngerasa asing juga sih. Dasar labil. Dia celingak celinguk, dia bingung, dia sepertinya lupa arah. Sayangnya dia ngga bawa ransel dan peta. Dia ngga bisa tanya sama kertas gulung berbicara itu. Akhirnya dia nyegat seorang mahasiswi yang lagi lari, kayaknya ngejar jam deh._

" _Hei kamu!"_

 _Cewe itunoleh "aku?"_

" _iya kamu" suho ngangguk_

" _ada apa ya?" cewe itu agak ngos ngosan_

" _kamu tau gedung C nggak?"_

" _hmm.. tau. Kenapa ya? Aku lagi buru buru nih ngejar jam"_

" _oh ini. Aku baru selesai beasiswa kemarin, jadi aku agak linglung. Kamu mau anter aku ke gedung C ga?"_

" _mm gimana ya. Aku takut telat di pelajaran pak Siwon nih"_

" _oh. Tenang aja, ntar pas kamu masuk kamu bilang aja kalo kamu habis nganterin Suho sunbae"_

" _oh. Oke deh. Mm Suho sunbaenim ya?"_

" _iya"_

" _kenalin aku Baekhyun"_

 _Mereka berjabat tangan dan kemudian berjalan menuju gedung C tempat dimana kelas Suho akan dimulai kembali._

 _Suho yang menyadari ada seuatu yang aneh dengan Baekhyunpun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya._

 _Soho menautkan kedua alisnya "kamu.. laki laki ya?"_

" _eh?" Baekhyun terkejut bukan main. Ya gimana nggak._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _kamu.. minum ramuan itu ya?" Suho nanya lagi_

" _.." Baekhyun berhenti dari jalannya dan tertunduk_

" _tenang aja. aku tahu kok kamu pantes buat dapetin itu"_

" _hah?"_

" _orang yang cintanya ngga pernah terbalaskan semasa hidupnya pantes buat dapetin itu. Pantes buat ramuan sihir itu" Suho bermonolog_

" _..."_

" _oh iya. Makasih ya. Itu kan gedung C. Aku duluan ya"_

 _._

 _._

 _Kemudian Baekhyun ditinggal mematung sendirian_

 _._

 _._

 **Flashback end**

.

Suho melangkahkan kakinya kedalam salah satu ruangan digedung C. Dan mulai menyapa teman teman seperjuangannya

"Hello everybody! Im back!"

Seisi ruangan ngebalik kearah Suho

Mereka diem

3 detik

.

5 detik

.

1 menit

.

1,5 menit

.

DANNN  
.

"SUHOOOOOOOOO" semuanya berhamburan meluk Suho, spertinya setelah ini Suho sudah tidak akan berbentuk lagi. Poor Suho.

.

Setelah acara berpelukan massal , acara berikutnya adalah acaara pembagian oleh oleh, setelah acara pembagian oleh oleh itu semuanya bubar. Dasar ngga tau diri. Udah dikasih oleh oleh malah pergi gitu aja. Suho ngerasa dia bener bener ngga punya temen dikampus. Dan kemudian..

"Xiumin?" Suho nyapa si Baozi yang lagi asik makan keripik

"hai ho. Thanks ya oleh olehnya"

"iya gamasalah bro. Btw, gue jadi kan nginep ditempat lo?"

"hah? Kok lo ga ngomong sih?"

"lah pan gue kirim surat kemaren kemaren ke elo"

Xiumin mikir mikir "elo Jujun Junanjar Rustiana?"

"iya min"

"JADI JUJUN ITU ELO?" Luhan kaget

"iya han. Hehe"

"pantes gue gapernah nemu nama Suho di absen" Kris bermonolog

"iya Choi Junmyeon Junanjar Rustiana"

"JADI ELO JUJUN YANG BIKIN GUE HAMPIR BOTAK KEMAREN! KAMPRET LOOO! AH TAIK LO!" Xiumin sewot. Dia sampe pening dan gabisa tidur kemaren mikirin siapa jujun yang ngirim surat ke dia.

"bukannya elo anaknya pak Choi Siwon kan?"

"kenapa musti tinggal dirumah Xiumin?" luhan lanjut nanya lagi

"oh itu.. Papih Siwon tuh lagi nggak di Seoul, dia Cuma kesini buat ngajar aja, seminggu sekali. Papih terlalu banyak job dan apartemen gue di Seoul udah papih jual, jadi selagi nyari apartemen yang bagus, gue bisa tinggal ditempat orang lain dulu."

Kris dan Xiumin saling pandang, kemudian nyengir kuda "oke aja. lo boleh kok selamanya tinggal di apartemen kita. Pasti bosen kan tinggal sendirian, sama temen itu yang terbaik" Xiumin mengizinkan

"tapi lo bayar setengah harga buat sewa ya! Kita kan beli apartemen itu pake uang kita bertiga juga. Karena lo ikut tinggal, lo harus bayar juga dong. Simbiotis mutualisme lah. Gimana?" Kris memberi pencerahan. Pret banget, apanya yang menguntungkan, yang ada Suho doang yang rugi

"oke, mau kapan uangnya? Transfer atau Tunai?" Suho ngeluarin Handphonenya

"ebuset. Cepet amat tanggepan lu" Xiumin melotot kemudian ngelirik Kris

"Transfer ke Rekening gue" Kris memberi jawaban dan Suho mengangguk.

Tunggu dulu! Kok bayarnya ke dia sih? Kan harusnya dibagi tiga?

"gak!" Luhan bersuara

"Tunai aja" Kemudian Kris melotot ke Luhan.

"okay. Tapi ngga disini ya"

Dan mereka berempatpun berjabat tangan. Tanda sepakat.

.

.

.

.

Chen ngecek HP nya, ada sms dari si Chanyeol dan Chen mendadak kesel.

"Maksudnya apa coba cing? Perasaan mereka lagi runyam runyam gitu kan tadi pagi? Sekarang tiba tiba ngebolos berdua. MAKSUDNYA APA CINGG? APAAA? APAAA?" Chen lagi didepan warung ketoprak dikampus, dia baru mau bayar

"ihh Achen mulut lo bau ketoprak tauu" Lay ngipas ngipasin muka pake tangannya

"oh gitu ya.. maaf deh"

"ya gapapa kok"

"TAPI MAKSUDNYA APA LAY!"

"ya mungkin mereka baikan atau apa gitu?"

"iya juga yah.."

"Postitive Thinking deh. Be Smart Chen!" Lay kultum

"hehe gue suka gaya lo"

.

.

Mereka masih berjalan beriringan disekitar kantin, kemudian Lay terpikir sesuatu dan menoleh kearah Chen

"Chen lo mikir ga kalau Chanyeol ngga Cuma tidur sama Baekhyun kemarin?"

"hah? Maksud lo?"

Lay agak gagap "i..iya elo mikir ga sih mereka mungkin NC an semalem?"

Chen diem dan berfikir sebentar, Lay ikutan mikir dan tiba tiba lagu Playboynya EXO berbunyi.

"Astagfirullah Lay! DEMI DEWA! Postitip Thinking please! Elo kok mendadak negatif sih!"

"iya kan itu menurut pikiran gue Chen.."

"udah ah. Gue cabut ya ada kelas. Lo tunggu gue aja disini. Tar gue samper terus pulangnya bareng aja"

"ok"

Merekapun berpisah dan Lay dengan setia menunggu diarea kantin.

.

.

.

.

.

Lay lagi ngegambar di bindernya. Random sih gambarnya tapi bagus kok. Dan diapun menoleh ketika seseorang memanggilnya. Itu Kris

"LELAAAAAAA" Kris lambai lambai

"ABAAAAANGG" Lay berdiri slow motion

"LELAAAAAAAA" Kris masih diam ditempat

"ABAAAAAAANGG"

Lay mengambil selendang biru suteranya dan berlari slow motion kerarah Kris

Kemudiannn...

Lay muncul slowmotion dari bebatuan sambil menjentikan jari.

.

 _Tum paas aaye, yun muskuraaye_

 _Tum paas aaye, yun muskuraaye_

 _Tumne na jaane kya sapne dikhaaye_

 _._

 _Tum paas aaye, yun muskuraaye~_

 _Tumne na jaane kya sapne dikhaaye~~_

 _._

 _Ab to mera dil, jaage na sota hai~_

 _Kya karoon haye kuch kuch hota hai~_

 _Kya karoon haye kuch kuch hota hai~_

 _._

Kris memeluk pinggang Lay

 _._

Lay bersandar pada dada Kris, kemudian Lay bernyanyi dengan suara indahnya.

.

 _Tum paas aaye, yun muskuraaye_

 _Tumne na jaane kya sapne dikhaaye_

 _Ab to mera dil, jaage na sota hai_

 _Kya karoon haye kuch kuch hota hai_

 _Kya karoon haye kuch kuch hota hai_

 _._

 _._

Dan mereka malah keliatan kaya yang mesra banget.

Dasar gelo -_-

.

MEREKA MALAH IINDIAAN PEMIRSA!

Diantara pohon sukun di deket kantin. Luhan ngeliatin mereka dengan ilfeel. Xiumin ngerasa mereka so sweet banget. Suho takjub melihat keindahan dalam sosok Lay.

Ternyata diujung sana juga 1994 Team sedang melihat acara India dadakan itu. Sehun cengo, Kai ngakak, Kyungsoo ilfil, dan Tao cemburu setengah mati sama Lay.

.

Ngga lama kemudian Luhan..

.

 _Koi mil gayaaaa~_

.

Semua orang langsung ngeliat kearah luhan dengan takjub. Rambut Luhan langsung berterbangan macem ketebak angin, tapi ini ditiupin Xiumin.

.

 _Koi mil gayaaaa~_

 _._

Di lanjut suara maskulin Suho

.

 _Koi mil gayaaaa~_

 _._

Lalu suara Xiumin yang dibanci-banciin

.

Dan dibalas diujung sana oleh Team Kyungsoo...

.

Seketika Kai jadi pemain Drum, Sehun jadi pemain Bass dan Tao jadi pianis.

.

 _Aaj ke ladke I tell you, kitne lallu what to do~_

.

.

.

DAN SATU KAMPUS RAME INDIAAN.

.

 _Aaj ke ladke I tell you, kitne lallu what to do~_

 _._

.

.

Lalu Kyungsoo menyanyi lagi..

 _Koi mujhe poochhe how are you~_

 _koi mujhe bole how do you do~_

 _._

 _Kabhi koi mujhse na kahe~_

 _Oh my darling I love you!_

 _Oh my darling I love you!_

 _Oh my darling I love you!_

 _._

 _._

Kris Lay liatin Kyungsoo team. Suho Xiumin takjub sama suara indah kyungsoo, Luhan liatin Sehun sambil mikir ' _Sehun pegang bass keren bangeet awwww'_

 _._

 _._

.

"UDAH WOYYYYYY!" Kris sama Lay Teriak

.

.

.

"SARAP YA ELU PADA?! HAH?! BUBAR BUBAR BUBARRR!" Kris marah marah

.

.

Semua orang kembali ke aktivitasnya.

"Elu sih mulai mulai!" Xiumin nyalahin Kris

"Lah kok gue? ini jelas jelas salah Lay!"

"Kok aku? kan gege yang duluan" Lay manyun

"Kamu kan yang ngejawab panggilan gege!"

"Kan gege yang manggil aku duluan!"

"Kamu yang duluan ngambil selendang!"

"UDAAAAAAH!" Suho kesel

"ini salah Luhan! Siapa yang ngerengek pengen ke kantin tadi? HAH?!" Suho ngomong lagi

"gu..gue" Luhan ngangkat tangan

"jadi salah?"

"Gue" Luhan cemberut

"NAH ITU TAU SALAH!"

Suho nyeramahin Luhan, Ngga lama setelah itu Suho Kultum

.

"Udah udah jangan saling menyalahkan! Tidak baik!" Lay menasehati mereka semua, padahal tadi dia nyalahin Kris. Dasar error.

"Wow. Kamu soleh banget" Suho cengo kearah Lay

"Hehehe iya. Mamah dulu guru ngaji."

"Lo ngapain disini Lay?" itu Xiumin

"Nungguin Achen kang"

"Si kotak ngapain ?"

"Ada kelas. Aku nunggu dia biar pulangnya bareng"

"Kalau gitu kita temenin ya" Suho nyengir

"HAH? KOK TIBA TIBA?!" Kris-Xiumin-Luhan kaget bukan main sama sikap Suho

"Hehehe.. boleh. Sini duduk"

.

Merekapun nurut ddan duduk dengan maniz.

.

"Jadi nama kamu Lay ya?" Suho menatap Lay dengan wajah maskulinnya

"Iya. Abang?"

"Gue Junmyeon. Panggil aja Suho"

"Salam kenal Bang Suho" Lay tersenyum indah

"Hamdallah cakep bener lu dek.."

"Hehe makasih. Abang juga.. ganteng" Lay malu malu mbek

"Jadi pacar abang mau ga?" Suho naikin sebelah alis. Dan Xiu-Kris-Han liatin Suho

"Boleh. Eh maksud aku Iya. Eh boleh juga.." Lay terbata bata.

"Berarti sekarang kita resmi taken ya?"

"Iya bang"

"WHAT! LAY KOK LO TERIMA DIA SIH?!" Xiu-Kris-Han tereak barengan.

Licik abis, masa Suho yang baru ketemu sama Lay langsung bisa jadian. Sedangkan yang lain aja harus naik turun gunung dulu buat dapetin cinta kecengannya.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sama Chanyeol baru keluar dari salahsatu factory outlet. Baekhyun ngga betah pake rok kalau lagi jalan jalan gini. Jadi Chanyeol ngebeliin celana Jin yan lagi model sekarang itu loh, yang soek soek (robek robrk) dipahanya. Sama kaos Crop tee warna putih, lu tau kan Crop tee? Baju yang cuma sampai 5 senti diatas udel. Tau kan? Gila ya Baekhyun kekinian banget.

Mereka main main di mall awalnya. Beli baju buat Baekhyun, makan, terus nontin film.

Dan sekarang mereka di Lotte World. Baru selesai Photo box.

"Muka lo ngakak ih yeol! Lo harus liat nih." Baekhyum ketawa sambil nutup mulutnya pake tangan indahnya.

"Wah? Yang mana?" Chanyeol ngga sengaja nempelin pipinya ke pipi Baekhyun. Tangan kirinya megang pundak Baekhyun. Tangan kanannya megang tangan Baekhyun yang lagi pegang foto. Romantis.

"Ini yang kolom ketiga! Gila lu kocak ih mukanya!"

"Hahaha iya yah! Eh lu keliatan kecil loh waktu berdiri didepan gue."

"hah yang mana?"

"Yang ini." Chanyeol nunjuk fotonya

"Elu aja yang kegedean! Gue mah normal! Lu yang kaya hulek"

"hahaha lu ada ada aja mana ada hulek ganteng macem gue?"

"Elo emang ganteng. Tapi badan lo yang kaya hulek!"

"Apa bek? Gue apa?" Chanyeol pura pura ga denger.

"Lo ganteng. Puas lo kuping gajah?!"

"Makasih Baekhyunku yang cantik." Spontan Chanyeol ngelingkarin tangannya dipinggang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun nengok ke Chanyeol dengan wajah merah. Dia nyium kening Chanyeol yang ketutupan poninya. Bikin Chanyeol langsung ngelepasin tangannya.

"Baek.."

"Hmm?"

"..kok gue deg degan ya"

Mereka bedua diem lama banget. Yang kedengeran Cuma dag dig dug suara hati mereka.

.

"Yeol.. Chanyeol.."

"Y-ya?" Chanyeol gagap.

"Naik itu yuk?" Baekhyun nunjuk Aeronauts Baloon ride, salah satu wahana di Lotte World.

"Hah?" Chanyeol bingung. Dia yakin banget, bukan itu yang mau Baekhyun omongin sebelumnya.

"Biar ga canggung . yukkk!" Baekhyun narik rtangan Chanyeol

Chanyeol senyum senyum pas tangannya ditarik sama Baekhyun.

Mereka naik kewahana itu. Di Balon udara itu gaada kursinya, jadi penumpang berdiri. (Buat yg gatau coba liat di Youtube EXO Live in Lotte World yang Xiumin :') )

"Bek kayaknya jadi makin canggung deh"

"Yeol.."

"Apa Bek?"

"Gue boleh sembunyi dibelakang punggung lo ga?"

"Kenapa?"

"GUE LUPA GUE PHOBIA KETINGGIANNN YEOLL GUE TAKUTT"

"Udah sini peluk gue aja"

"H-Hah?"

"Iya peluk gue, kaki lo in injek kaki gue. tapi lepas dulu sepatu lo"

"ta—tapi"

"Udah buruan ntar lo pingsan ribet jadinya"

Baekhyun ngelepas sepatunya, dia meluk Chanyeol erat banget dan kakinya nginjek kaki Chanyeol. Baekhyun gemeteran. Chanyeol ngusap ngusap rambut Baekhyun.

"Lo kayak adek gue kalo lagi takut sama kecoak Bek" Chanyeol masih ngelus rambut Baekhyun

"Emang elo punya adek?" Baek ngomongnya agak ga jelas. Dia ngomong sambil meluk Chanyeol, yakali sejernih speaker.

"Eh iya gue pan gak punya adek"

Baekhyun ketawa lepas. "Lu ngeselin ya." Baekhyun mukul dada Chanyeol pelan

"Biar lo ngga gemeteran lagi Bek." Seketika jantung Baekhyun makin kenceng deg degannya.

"Y-Yeol"

"Apa Bek?"

Baekhyun ngedongak, dia natep mata Chanyeol. "Gue suka sama lo." Baekhyun jingkit buat nyium Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol malah teriak.

"AWW BEKK JANGAN JINGKIT SAMBIL INJEK KAKI GUEEE! AAAAH SAKETT!"

Spontan Baekhyun ngelepas pelukannya dari Chanyeol. "Maafin gue Yeol, duh elo gapapa kan?"

Chanyeol narik tangan Baekhyun dan.. CUP! Satu ciuman dikening Baekhyun.

"Makasih ya Baek.." Chanyeol meluk Baekhyun.

"Tapi..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

gue suka Kyungsoo.."

TRAGIS PEMIRSA!

.

.

 **ROOM 1990**

"Gue tidur disini?" Suho nunjuk Sofa. "Gue kan udah bayar sewa.."

"Kita aja tiduk sekasur berdua ho." Xiumin aegyo biar Suho luluh.

"Iya ho. Gue kan gede, tidur berdua aja udah empet-empetan apalagi bertiga"

"Bisa-bisa kita -" Kris mau ngelanjutin omongannya tapi Suho nyumpel mulut Kris pake uang seratus ribu enam lembar.

"Shut up!" Suho nyimpen telunjuk dibibirnya.

"Oke deh gue tidur disofa. Biar elo sama umin empet empetan diranjang." Kris melet melet sambil melotot kearah Xiumin.

"Eh kalo gitu gue tidur disofa juga baereng Kris." Xiumin ngomong gini biar dikasih duit sama si Holkay.

"Oke silahkan. Kamar ini buat gue berarti" Suho ngaleos gitu aja. masuk kekamar yang tadinya ditempatin Xiumin sama Kris.

"La-Lah kok gue kaga dapet aapa apaa sih?"

"Nikmati aja min" Kris ngipas ngipasin duitnya.

"MONYONG SIAH! MANEH NGABIBITA?! (Translate : Monyong ! Elo manas manasin?)"

"NTEUU (Translate: Nggak)" Kris melet kearah Xiumin dan berlalu menuju dapur.

 **ROOM 1994**

Semenjak adegan India dadakan di Kampus tadi Kai ngga bunyi seperti biasanya. Padahal biasanya dia ngga pernah di silent modenya. Kai nginget nginget wajah orang yang ada disebelah Xiumin, bukan Luhan yang dia inget inget. Tapi satu orang laki laki lain diantara mereka. Ya, Suho. Dia nginget nginget kapan ya pernah ketemu orang itu. Kai nginget nginet trus sampe rasanya rambut Kai mau rontok semuanya.

"Gue kok kaya pernah liat orang yang tadi ya.."

"Yang mana tem?" Tao mulai kepancing sama omongannya Kai

"Yang ditengah deket Xiumin Hyung"

"Gue fokus sama Kris ge tadi. Ih gue cemburu liat dia indiaan sama orang lain. Kzl kzl kzl" Tao manyun manyun

"Ih demi dewa aing mah teu nanya da! (Translate: Ih demi dewa gue ga nanya kok!)"

"IH TEU BALEG BOGA BABATURAN TEH (Translate : ih gabener punya temen teh /maksain)"

"Yang koil mili gaya itu bukan tem?" Sehun nyambung

"NAH ITU HUN! Siapa ye dia. Kok gue kaya yang pernah ketemu sama dia."

"Gatau thih. Gue gapeduli juga. Gue fokuth thama Luhan Hyung tadi."

"Dia udah jadi cewe dan elu masih manggil dia Hyung? Lucu!" Kai protes

"Luhan Noona? Awww uculele"

"Ih jijik lo hun. Tembak sono kao naksir"

"Tembak? Jangankan tembak tem, dia kaga mau ketemu gue"

"Lah kok bisa?" Si Kai duduk disebelah Sehun yang lagi minum bubble tea.

"Gara gara gue telat dateng path dia ngajak lari pagi"

"Lah gitu doang. Spele ah" Kai jadi ngga antusias sama kisahnya si Cadel

"Masalahnya gue telat ampir sejam tem"

"E pantes aje dia marah lah. Lo jadi cowo tuh harus on time hun! Jangan telat telata, gimana sih lo"

Tao ngeliat jam. Udah ampir jam delapan malem dan dia mikir keras. Ada yang hilang dari tempat ini.

"Eh kok Kyungie belum pulang ya? Padahal sekarang udah jam delapan malem. Diluar ujan gede lagi"

"Kyungie? Dia kemana ya?" Kai malah balik nanya

"Elo kok balik nanya sih?"

"Ya kan gue juga kagak tau pandaa" Kai agak nyolot

"Theinget gue tadi dia kan kerumah Theulgi dulu. Ngerjain tugath bareng Theulgi sama Wendy."

"oh gitu ya" Tao masih khawatir. "Kok lama banget sih?"

"Oh iya bukannya elo mau jemput dia tem?"

"Astagfirullah poho! Kyungie ngesms tadi! Bilang minta dijemput sama salah satu dari kita jam tujuh!"

"INI UDAH JAM DELAPAN!" Tao histeris

"AAA GIMANA KALO KYUNGIE DICULIK? GIMANA KALAU KYUNGIE DIBAWA KABUR? GIMANA KALAU KYUNGIE DISANDERA? GIMANA KALAU KYUNGIE-"

"THTOP TAO!" Sehun ngebentak Tao, takut si Tao kambuh lagi penyakitnya. Ya , penyakit yang ngomong ampe dua puteran itu.

"Temsek lo telepon Wendy. Tao elo telepon Theulgi. Dan gue telepon Kyungie"

"ROJER!"

Tao nelepon Seulgi, dan pas Seulgi ngangkat katanya Kyungsoo udah pulang dari tadi. Kai juga sama, pas dia nelepon Wendy. Wendy bilang Kyungsoo udah pulang, soalnya kerja kelompoknya Cuma sampe jam setengah tujuh.

"Kita kudu jemput Kyungsoo!" Kai panik

"Kunci mobil mana?" Kai ngacak ngacak Rambutnya

"Mobil gue dipinjem bokap seminggu yang lalu" Tao ikutan panik

"Mobil gue disita nyokap. Gue Cuma ada Motor"

"Duh gimana dong. Mobil gue masih di dealer lagi."

"Belum ada platya?"

"Atau belum lunath bayarnya?"

"Bukan."

"TERUS(TH)?" Tao-Sehun teriak barengan

"Gue belum beli"

Mereka seketika diem. "Masia we jong (Translate: Gimana elo aja Jong)"

"Yaudah gue pinjem kunci motor elu hun"

"Nih" Sehun ngasihin kunci motornya. "Hati hati jong"

Kai ngacungin jempol dan pake jaketnya. Pas dia mau ngebukain pintu—

"Kai? Mau kemana?" Itu Kyungsoo, baru pulang dengan Coat item yang jadi penutup kepalanya, dia ga kehujanan sama sekali. Coat itu panjang, jadi dont worry lah.

Dan seketika mereka bertiga langsung narik napas lega

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sama Baekhyun selesai main main di Lotte World. Mereka mutusin buat balik aja. Lagian juga udah ujan gede banget. Mereka ngelewatin jalan yang sama kaya pas pergi tadi. Jadi otomatis mereka ngelewatin Kampus. Pas udah beberapa meter dari kampus Chanyeol sadar akan sesuatu. Dia tiba tiba ngeberhentiin mobil terus keluar dari mobil. Baekhyun kaget dengan aksi Chanyeol yang tiba tiba, Baekhyun ikut keluar mobil juga akhirnya. Ujan ujanan. Baekhyun ngikutin Chanyeol lari sampe kedepan kampus. Di pos Kampus ada Kyungsoo berdiri dengan wajah pucet banget. Kaya orang lagi maag terus ga dikasih obat dan dipaksa berdiri dibawah sinar matahari buat upacara bendera di hari senin.

Chanyeol ngasihin Coatnya ke Kyungsoo, tapi seketika Kyungsoo Ambruk. Untungnya Chanyeol nahan Badan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol ngegendong Kyungsoo ala Bridal Style terus nutupin badan Kyungsoo dengan Coat yang dia pake tadi. Ngeliat itu Baekhyun Cuma bisa diem diterpa air ujan yang deras banget. Chanyeol terus ngebawa Kyungsoo masuk kedalem mobil. Saking fokusnya sama Kyungsoo Chanyeol gasadar kalau Baekhyun ngikutin dia dan sekarang Baekhyun kehujanan. Lo pada inget kan Baekhyun Cuma pake Kaos Crop tee lengan pendek dengan jeans sobek sobek? Baekhyun dengan kecemburuannya jalan kearah mobil Chanyeol. Dia basah kuyup. Pas dia masuk kedalem mobil Chanyeol, dia duduk di kurs sebelah pengemudi. Dan Chanyeol yang panik bener bener gapeduli sama kedatengan Baekhyun.

"Bek mana baju lo yang tadi dipake waktu berangkat kekampus?"

"Bu-buat apa?"

"Elu masih nanya lagi! Buat Kyungsoo lah! Lo tadi pake sweater sama Cardigan kan? Mana?!"

"Bentar" Baekhyun ngambil tas dibawah kakinya

"cepetan bek! Lo galiat dia pingsan?!"

"ini" Baekhyun ngasihin Bajunya tanpa nengok kearah Chanyeol, dia udah nangis.

Chanyeol ngelepas Coat yang keujanan tadi. Terus dia makein Sweater sama Cardigan ke badan Kyungsoo. Coat yang tadi dia pake buat nutupin kaki Kyungsoo.

"Bek lo bawa hotpack?"

"Bawa.." Baekhyun suaranya lirih abis.

"Berapa?"

"Dua"

"Kalo gitu gue minta dua duanya. Tangan Kyungsoo dingin banget"

Setelah Baekhyun ngasihin Hotpacknya, dan Chanyeol naro dua Hotpack itu dikedua tangan Kyungsoo yang dikepal. Chanyeol balik nyetir lagi. Bajunya basah, tapi ngga separah Baekhyun. Chanyeol ugal ugalan. Mobilnya ngebut banget. Pas ada lampu merah dia marah marah. Dia khawatir banget sama Kyungsoo.

"Anjing! Pake lampu merah segala!" Chanyeol ngacak ngacak rambutnya.

"Ch..Chanyeol?" Itu suara lirih Kyungsoo.

"Kyung? Lo gapapa?"

"ini dimana?" Kyungsoo linglung

"Dimobil gue. Loe gapapa kan sayang?"

"Ngga apa apa. Cuma kedinginan kayaknya. Terus maag kayaknya kambuh"

"Lo mau makan apa?"

"Ah ngga usah. Pulang aja"

"Gak gak gak. Lo harus makan Kyung"

"Aku makan dirumah aja. Makanan rumah lebih sehat kan?"

"Oke oke. Sabar ya bentar lagi sampe"

"Santai aja. Cuma pingsan aja kok"

"Kalo menyangkut elo gue gabisa santai Kyung. Gue terlalu khawatir sama elo. Gue takut elo kenapa kenapa"

Kyungsoo Cuma bisa nunduk dan diem

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol ngebantu Kyungsoo keluar dari mobilnya. Masih ujan dan parkiran mobil juga ketiban basah. Chanyeol ngedekap Kyungsoo sambil mayungin kepala mereka pake Coat Chanyeol yang udah berubah provesi jadi payung.

"Bek lo beresin barang barang elo terus kalo keluar kunciin mobil gue. gue harus nganter Kyungsoo." Chanyeol ngomong lewat jendela Baekhyun.

Baekhyun Cuma ngangguk dari jendela. Setelah Chanyeol pergi Baekhyun nangis. Ngeluarin semua air mata yang dia tahan dari tadi. Baekhyun turun dari mobil Chanyeol. Dia ngga peduli lagi sama ujan. Dia nangis dari parkiran sampe nyampe kedalem.

Pas nyampe didepan kamar nomer 1992 Baekhyun ngedenger suara Chanyeol didalem. Baekhyun ngurungin niat buat masuk. Dia Cuma duduk didepan pintu. Nangis sambil terus menggigil. Dia meluk lutut dan mebenamin mukanya disana. Bia nangis dalem diem, lo tau kan rasanya. Nangis tanpa suara. Nahan suara kita supaya ga keluar. Dan itu lebih bikin nyesek. Setelah itu Baekhyun ngga inget apa apa lagi. Semuanya item.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CATATAN HARIAN CALON SUAMI**

 **EDISI 1 : KAI SI GANTENG ANEUD YANG SEKSINYA MAKSIMALLELELELE**

 **-KAI POV-**

Assalamualaikum pemirsa. Biarkan gue memperkenalkan diri. Gue penghuni apartemen no 1994 si seksi Kim Jongin Gemerlap Gembira. Panggil aja gue... Robert. Menurut gue, gue adalah tokoh utama laki laki di cerita ini. Secara perjuangan gue paling perih dan menyedihkan. Setimpal lah sama Luhan & Baekhyun. Oke gue adalah mahasiswa baru Universitas ****. Gue temen TK, SD,SMP,SMA, dan Kuliahnya Ooh Sehun. Gue kenal dia dari jaman gue masih jadi jabang bayi. Kita lahir beda bulan sih, tapi kita segalanya bareng bareng termasuk Sunat. Kita sering disebut Milk Coffee atau Teh Tarik. Dan ini yang bikin gue kesel. Apa salahnya sih punya kulit item? Dosa gitu? Udah jelas gue soleh gini. Gini gini gue masih suka solat jumat ya! Solat yang lain gapernah. Ya allah maafin gue :( .

Tapi kekesalan gue berubah semenjak temen SMP gue Si Huang Jitao yang sok sok ngerubah huruf J di namanya jadi Z. Sok keren dasar. Ya si Tao ini yang bikin gue nyaman banget. Kenapa? Sederhana aja KITA SAMA SAMA ITEM HAHAHA. Masa SMP itu masa masa paling indah di hidup gue. gue punya temen yang sama itemnya sama gue. tapi gue yakin gue lebih jantan dari dia. Dan seorang lelaki kutu buku hadir di hidup gue, Do Kyungsoo. Dia manis, kutu buku, pendiem, ngga mau bergaul, pinter, dan menggoda. Wkwkwk. Tapi dia benci sama gue, karena gue termasuk salah satu anak yang dicap jelek. Karena hobi nyorat nyoret WC pake Pylox. Tiap keruang guru juga gue suka iseng, masukin Royco ke Kopinya Pak Kangta. Anjir gereget abis. Dia guru paling jahat pas itu. Gue ngelakuin ini sama Tao biasanya. Kalo ngintip celdam ato ngintip cewe ganti baju, itu gue lakuin sama Sehun. Tapi anehnya semua guru hanya mencoreng nama gue. karena mereka bilang, cowo seperti Sehun ngga mungkin kayak gitu, si setan siah guru teh. Jelas jelas dia tuh muka yadong! Dia suka melet melet gitu, terus jakunnya gede lagi. Apalagi itunya lebih nyetak ke celana dibanding punya gue. Ya tuhan apa ini karena gue item dan dekil?. Sama halnya dengan Tao. Dia juga gapernah disalahin, padahal dia item sama kaya gue. Kata guru guru Tao itu cowo yang suka main barbie sama anak perempuan (ya emang bener sih) jadi katanya Tao gamungkin kayak gitu. Dan akhirnya Dekil lah yang menjadi alasan gue sering disalah salahin sama guru. Kyungsoo gapernah ngelirik gue seinchi-pun. Perih ya kehidupan smp gue. gue gaakan ceritain masa SMA gue, karena percuma diceritain juga gaakan nyambung sama cerita ini.

Okeh sebenernya gue bingung, ini catatan harian apa Catatan semasa sekolah? Kenapa isinya kehidupan sekolah gue? yaudahlah lelah aing mah. Mungkin elo liat gue gabanyak beraksi tapi gue ngambil posisi pertama buat nulis di catatan harian ini dari karakter cowo lain. Udah jelas kan sekarang? GUE ITU TOKOH UTAMA COWOKNYA. HAHAHAHA. Btw gue masih naksir Kyungsoo sampe saat ini. Berkat jerih payah gue, sekarang.. Gebetan gue jadi cewe hahay! Tapi yah.. kesenengan gue ga berjalan lama. Baru juga sumringah, eh ada penjajah dateng tanpa permisi ke hati Kyungsoo. Kampret!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **And From Author**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai semuanya, maaf telat update :(.**

 **Gue gamau banyak bacot disni ;( . Gue Cuma mau bilang TERIMA KASIH BUAT KALIAN YANG SUDAH NGEFAVORIT, NGEFOLLOW GUE DAN CERITA GUE. Dan gue sangat teramat BERTERIMA KASIH buat kalian yang sudah meREVIEW :(**

 **Cerita ini tidak ada artinya tanpa Review dari kalian.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gue dengerin lagu Kuch Kuch Hota Hai, Koil mili gaya sama Oh My darling I Love you. Itu semua lagu India. Gue saranin kalian sambil ngeyutub pas baca bagian Indianya :(**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Makasih buat** _ **Byunerlelele, dan Gianty581**_ **yang sudah menyempatkan diri mereview Chapter 2 XD**

 **Yang ngereview di Chap 1 udah aku sebut kan di chapter 2? Sip lah**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oke sekian dan terima kasih**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JANGAN LUPA REVIEWNYA YA :* MUACHHHH  
.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OwyeahEonnie**


End file.
